The Nights Calling
by Kipplen
Summary: (read authors note!)(this is NOT a Riddle turns good)(time travel kind of) Mysterious structures that dot the earths landscape and a world that plays by its own rules. Riddle is a perfect student and considered to be a role model to all. But little does he know his sixth year is going to be more chaotic than he expected. (warning, prologue is bad but try ch 1 just in case)
1. Prologue

The Nights Calling

Author note:

Warning I do not own harry potter and all rights to the intellectual property belong to the amazing and talented JK Rowling. I'm not sure what sort of warning I am going to need for this story, I haven't figured out how far I'll take things so read with caution if certain themes upset you or bring back traumatic memories (sorry sorry sorry if I trigger those things for you, keep ya self healthy and take proper care of your mind, so heed this warning). This May include mature content, violence, and swearing (I'm using those as blanket terms for many subjects like sexual content and death) so be warned! I feel I need to have a different kind of warning too for it's my first time writing fanfiction and I decided I had to start somewhere, no matter how painfully bad I know it's going to be. I'm probably going to go a little crazy with it and would like constructive criticism to improve my writing (better late than never). Ok last last warning I know this ship isn't the most logical and is seen as ridiculous but I currently feel more comfortable making made up characters as the perspectives because I don't feel skilled enough to do the canon ones justice plus this is going to be dumb fun for me and hopefully you (with some dark themes). Also I'd like to thank the reader for well… reading the story and I hope you will enjoy it. I am also going to be a tad realistic in some depictions and others not so much so I'm sorry if I depict something badly. This story is going to be a different timeline than the HP books but same world and characters/Ideas, because I honestly can't see how I can shove this story into the canon (I don't want to infuse my story into the books, I love them too much, just think of this story as a weird fan made alternate timeline or reality). Lastly I apologize if I get anything wrong, It's been awhile since I brushed up on my HP knowledge. Enjoy!

* * *

When someone thinks of time travel they apply an understanding of what people speculate about the subject and that understanding is only from what humans can comprehend of it. That like everything else, people only view it through what they can understand, we only have our experiences and thoughts so it makes sense we go through life seeing it only as a human can. That creates a problem when faced with concepts much more complicated than what a human can understand, like death, life, and the world around us. But what of time, some say it's a human construct and perhaps in the way we think of time, it is. But there is still something that is going forward pushing us to go onward and perhaps back, and what if it was all at once…

~0~

* * *

 _Prologue_

Hot Egyptian sand brushes against the scarf around my face, even in the ancient world I cannot participate in the beautiful cultures, the good or bad.

In fact, instead of blending in with an everyday outfit of the time I have to opt for a cocooned body in a white blob that feels like a sauna. I reason that I can't distract myself with such things, risking my safety and the timeline if I become careless. My only goal traipsing through time was to record magical knowledge throughout the ages, so much information lost to time. I just wanted to learn and know more and more, eventually pushing so far that I went to the past to recover what I could.

On a personal level I also wanted to experience the vast cultures (from afar) in the heyday of each civilization. I had gone through them all, saving Egypt for last.

Watching the scalding sun slowly dip below the horizon with deep purples and oranges trailing behind it felt like a sad end to what one could argue was the most thrilling experience in my life.

Watching the Taj Mahal being built, learning Aztec astronomy, the Mongols expansive empire (no matter how violent the takeover was), the silk road, and much much more of the ancient world that made this last sunset spent in this thrilling adventure make the thought of going back seem like quite the sour idea.

I had mulled over the idea of never going back for quite some time, but I knew I had to.

I had already known I would go back for a while now. I had ventured forward, pushing past my time but never passing 2033.

I feared to push further not knowing what would happen.

History I could prepare for and have an advantage of knowing what would happen and what to do but in the future there were too many variables and risks involved in what could happen that I lost the nerve to push any further than I had.

But what I did see in the future was enough motivation to go back.

At first I saw that I took up the idea of never returning, in fact I had erased all traces of my record and any memories related to me from those who would question my absence.

What had actually disturbed me and motivated my return was the dark lord that would scar the wizarding world and stir the political pot, ruining lives and entire families in the process.

I didn't intend to stop him, I knew he would rise to power no matter what I did. I only wanted to protect the two people whom I promised to return to after my trip and the only people I've become close with.

My cousin and good friend, Cyprus and only non related friend, Adira.

I know it was selfish to ignore the promise and stay but I had at least thought that they would be safe without me. I was thriving in the ancient world, satisfying the endless need I have for more excitement and knowledge.

But with the threat of a dark lord looming over that went out the window.

Their safety means quite a bit to me and they are expecting my return, so I'm left with little options.

I only told them that I went on a research based trip around the world, I did not tell them that it included through time. So unless I'd like to tell them about my escapades, I'll have to keep what I know to myself and work covertly.

So with the waves of heat that distorted the distance slowly disappearing and being replaced by cool night, I reach under my cloth wrap to take out a small ball of amalgamated gold and mercury wrapped around a clock like device (careful not to touch it with my bare hands).

Tiny rune carvings slowly click into place and with it memories of various spells used to keep it from being a blobby mess and the many nights of intense scribbling in my notebook trying to correctly calculate any possible problems that would arise with the spells that I wanted to integrate into the time traveling lump.

Unlike most of the wizarding community I used no mag concepts and research in my work, in most cases it created a form of magic that was outside the normal functions of magic, giving me opportunities not thought possible.

Quickly taking mental notes on everything I have on me currently, even when the only things I brought with me on this trip are still safely within me.

In my younger years I was extraordinarily paranoid that I would lose all my worldly possessions at any moment, I decided the best solution was to make my possessions materialize and dematerialize at will, a dead thestral and a whole lot of blood magic later that was exactly what I did.

It was like a marking one's very being to do what I wanted, but I still went through with it, for all the wrong reasons. In the end the things I made were my bag, unregistered wand, and book where I kept all my notes and knowledge accumulated over the years. My registered wand was bought in my first year at Ilvermorny and after reading how the first wands were made by the wizard or witch themselves, I knew I was going to do the same. Not liking the idea of being restrained by a government I couldn't trust tracking my wand,

though at school and public settings I still used the registered wand.

In the end these actions seemed to put more distance between myself and the people around me as it severely stained my magic with the best description of it being unnatural and distorted, if not properly restrained it would be obvious but even when I painstakingly attempted to hide it people still felt uneasy about me even if they didn't know why.

It was not the first or last time I have gone overboard, I think of myself as a hoarder for anything I can learn and power to me was an addictive concept that came with a black hole.

I would often lose touch with the world around me after throwing myself into a project all in the name of more and more. Now years later it's turned out for the best and feeds into my habit as I don't know how a registered wand of an underage witch through time would work out and a heavy load would be a pain.

Gathering my courage I look back at the contraption I now carefully hold and steel myself for the uncomfortable trip that is inevitably about to happen.

My hands start to shake thinking of how in less than a minute I'll be back in 1943, two months before school will start.

I knew I had to go back and watch over my friends, the two had been hooked into a stupid little club with Adira's horrid cousin and his equally horrid friend, the group was supposed to find "underground" societies and expose "wrongdoers", in my opinion (besides the fact that it's a child's idea and ridiculous waste of time) they still have yet to accomplish something. But the worst of many unfortunate things to do with the club is that the only progress they've ever made is that they've heard of a rumor that there's a nefarious group in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Now I'm not sure how they found out about it but I knew I was going to interfere, stopping them from actually arising any suspicion with a certain knights of Walpurgis.

The tough part was I had graduated from Ilvermorny early at the end of fourth year (to enact my time traveling plan) I had perfect scores after spending all my free time studying, trying to convince the school to let me graduate early.

So I can't claim I'd like to improve my academic record when questioned on why I would like to attend Hogwarts. I only had a shaky plan to say I wanted to attend another school as a learning experience and to "connect" with my peers.

After giving up on my procrastination I exhale in a terrible attempt to calm myself. Slowly I pull my wand and with black gas like tendrils clumping together then fading off my wand to leave a 16 and ½ inch wand with black vine like strands at the grip of the wand forming into a smooth long point that fades from black to a grey purple to a clear white, the thinner it got the lighter and more transparent it became and at the very end of the grip a marble like stone sat with swirling blueish grey sloshing about like glowing waves.

All of my most prized items had a strong physical correlation to one another, an odd but satisfying thing.

I quietly whisper _domus innovo_ to my little time traveling ball and with that I cannot go back as everything becomes grainy, I felt the familiar feeling of passing out and then cold darkness followed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Ancients Obelisk

* * *

July 27 1943, USA Boston Massachusetts

Adira sat by her kitchen window watching fog and tiny droplets fall on the glass, outside a building faced her house an exact match to her own and the one next to that and the one next to that and so on.

These neighborhoods were rampant throughout the city and all were just as repetitive as the last, her mother could afford to live somewhere nicer but living in no mag Boston as a mixed couple with half black kids had limited housing options, even if the magical community had no issue with it, no mag Boston certainly did.

She felt bad for her father who was still having some trouble getting used to living in the cramped apartment, a muggle-born who was rejected by his family for marrying a black woman, not because he was magical but because they couldn't accept who he loved. Nothing she could do about it though.

A record played amapola in the living room making the dreary day clash with the song violently.

Her parents and two sisters were out and that left her all alone with an old scruffy cat (her aunt left with them) on the table staring at her expectantly.

Having two rooms (living room and kitchen) on the first floor and three on the second (bathroom and two bedrooms) made her wonder on how much space she would be getting at Hogwarts to relax, times like now were rare in the chaotic home especially when adding magic to the mix.

Being surrounded by no mag's made it near impossible to not get caught and reprimanded by MACUSA but her family consistently risked exposure for the dumbest reasons.

Like having flying pots and pans open to the public through their windows or dumb pranks her sisters would set up around the neighborhood.

The last few weeks had been oddly calm compared to her fifth years chaotic testing spree she endured, she wasn't complaining about the needed rest, just that it left her with her thoughts and that did bother her greatly.

But like usual Adira couldn't stop herself and she reflected on her last year at Ilvermorny, she was still angry at Nefas for ditching her in fifth year.

They made up the trio of the horned serpent and then she unceremoniously made it a duo.

The worst part had been that she and Cyprus had only awkwardly small talked in her absence. Where Cyprus was a pureblood from the "noble" Ludovisi family (in her opinion they were just a bunch of crooks). Adira was a half blood (which she suspected Nefas was too) with a boisterous family that couldn't navigate through a social situation without dropping some slang into each sentence (she blamed that on her muggleborn father).

Cyprus studied like no ones business and could recite word for word what a textbook said and Adira excelled in practical magic, not random facts about wizarding history.

Well she could only say at first that was what would happen but the last few weeks it seemed like they realized they were friends before hand and didn't need Nefas per say, only for her to make it less awkward.

The strengthened friendship didn't help the sting of being left behind though-

In the middle of her tangent a knock on the door startled her enough to make her jump and bang her knee on the metal of the table, proceeded by the cat promptly leaving for the quiet upstairs.

Maneuvering around the table and down the hall she perched on her toes looking out the peephole, much to her dismay it was her cruddy neighbor jack McKinnon "cm'on I know you're not bout to skip, need a place to avoid Danny, owe him some major moolah" he rubs his fingers back and forth as he said his last words as if to further make his point and as usual he chooses the least elegant way to express his thoughts and when she least wants to see him (all the time).

In jerky motions Adira slips off the locks making a ruckus appearing as if the house was more secure than it really was, before Jack got any ideas and would start spoutin to the neighborhood gang (that he was a little too friendly with) about an "easy target".

Finally, after she was satisfied he got the message she slammed the door open and before she could get a word in edgewise he brushes past her holding a bloody nose muttering something along the lines of "Towns got peepers everywhere" she made sure as he brushed past her to the living room to slap him good on the backside of his fat head.

"I warned you he was bad news, been like that ever since he got mixed up in hooch" she half yelled at the numbskull

"ease up will ya, it was a one time screw up"

"that nut seems swanky n'all but he just hooks kids like you into his hairbrain schemes"

"but have you seen the dames he's got around I would risk it all to get a look at em again" his last statement stepped on her nerves just a tad too much for her liking and she stormed into the kitchen with him pathetically yelling behind her.

After some time to calm herself by staring at the stupid chicken painting her mother loved to make front and center in the kitchen to any occupant.

She pulled the rusting freezer handle up to get some ice out.

Setting aside the ice on a towel she got some sheets and carried it all back to the ungrateful prick throwing it at his face. "Owww you tryin to break my nose even more" he said with a sullen glare. Adira just sat across from him on an obnoxiously floral couch resting her arms on her knees.

For a good while they sat like that in silence with an occasional rustle from him adjusting the melting ice. "What are you doing here" was all she broke the silence with,

he looked at her cautiously before responding.

"been goin round that n'september you'll be gone for good" he almost looked sad when saying it, even when intensely staring at the shredded carpet. She just stared at the bleeding boy, it made years of pestering make so much more sense, even if the dolt didn't know it he seemed to care for her in a weird way. She leaned back exhaling exaggeratedly "I don't know who told you that but I'm just going to a boarding school in Scotland this year, so it won't be all that different than before" at this he looked slightly relieved but still a tad disappointed for what she could not say.

Before what was happening could continue she decided getting all warm and cozy with the boy would not help the mission she was on, she had to be focused and unburdened and what was happening was not helping.

Though she knew their endeavors would be better if the whole trio was involved, sadly Nefas had not reacted so well to the idea and she had to obliviate her friend, a fact that still haunted her.

If Nefas had joined she had no doubt her odd friend would invent some weird contraption to sniff out dark wizards or witches.

But that was life, and instead of jumping at the idea of joining she reacted quite violently, something that made her cousin accuse Nefas of being apart of nefarious activities.

Before she got sucked into her own thoughts again she abruptly stood up and curtly said "my parents should be home soon Jack I think you need to go"

He looked at her a bit startled at her quick change in tone but recognized to not question her when she got like that, things got weird when he pushed it. So the scrawny boy ran out as fast as possible.

When she slid the last lock back into place she rested her head against the wood of the chipping door, closing her eyes in hopes to properly work through the stressful reminder he had given her about the year to come.

She had almost gotten the looming thoughts of her coming school year out of her head but it seemed she'd have to face the stressful project ahead of her.

She wouldn't lie and say she was fine because she was just downright terrified, her cousins monologue on the possible torture if found out didn't do much to ease on this fear.

Her cousins source apparently came from the school itself, he said he wouldn't disclose who it was, only that they were reliable and that the group was dangerous and blood fanatics, so Cheryl would have to be extra careful especially with the last name Smith, the most no mag name possible.

She was certain that Cyprus and herself would get into Ravenclaw at least from what Cyprus said about the house and that made it less intimidating thinking that she wouldn't have to be in an house alone.

* * *

August 16 1943 England London Diagon alley

Twilfitt and Tatting's was an odd little shop Cyprus had certainly never seen anything like it in Salem, clothing shops in Salem caught her eye for the very reason it didn't for others, a tucked away shop with one medium window and small door with cloth and garments haphazardly thrown about.

The unassuming buildings were exactly the type to draw her in because she and her family prided themselves on seeing beyond one's exterior, in their case to use people but for her it was to find hidden gems and unappreciated beauties.

Though the one she currently stood in seemed to be for the richer and high society, she supposed she shouldn't be to picky as new experiences should not be fought.

Dust lightly floated around me as the bell sounded alerting the lady shuffling around some piles "oie, you scared me dearie" the woman squeakily exclaimed holding her hand to her chest "I apologize I should have been more gracious when entering" my voice takes on an awkward edge and I blush deeply trying to play off my nervousness.

"An American ey, I can't say I expected you lot to be here with the muggles war and Grindelwald about" the mousy old woman said through squinted eyes as if it would help giver her an answer.

I awkwardly clear my throat "I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year, myself and a few friends and I'm in need of some robes and I thought I would get some new robes here given I have the excuse to shop in London".

The lady smiles broadly making her seem more old if possible "of course, of course I'll fit you with the best robes money can buy" she said winking and proceeded to walk into the back, when the lady came back she had fine looking cloth and measuring tapes floating around "now I noticed the cumbersome satchel you have there so I assume you will have no issue with price" the woman said with her grin seeming a tad more mischievous.

"What works best is fine" I shakily said hoping not to upset the woman, I was the worst in shops always feeling like I had to get something once I go in in order not to offend the owner.

The woman stared her measurements and a chaotic mess began with everything happening at once with little ribbons tightened around me then off and away over and over the moment next the lady gathers all the material and starts pinning it to my body with robes flying on and off of me during that time she had somehow undressed me without knowing.

I had no time to react as the lady didn't stop for a moments rest and kept going at this insane rate.

The whole ordeal ended in an hour and forty five minutes later, the woman waved after me with a broad grin and wishes of my return.

But once in a quill shop I notice I am short on my galleon count and no matter how many times I count it remains the same.

The total of my purchase was 123 galleons and I was 27 short, I could hear my cousin's voice in my ear _the coot stole your money, how did you fall for it she was clearly pining after your purse_! And I had to admit it was fishy but I wasn't going to blame an old lady first chance I got when I could have just as easily lost the money.

Soon the crowded streets were getting a little too overwhelming for me to handle so I opted to find a street that was less inhabited and perhaps come across some hidden gems.

As I maneuvered through the crowds to my chosen spot, a person who wore all black with a hood and short Victorian like dress and laced back like a corset brushed past me and as I turned I swore I saw the familiar slightly curved nose, big brown eyes, thick lashes, and curling wave of auburn hair that I could only ever see on with my fickle cousin.

I pause for a moment as a ringing grows in my ears, it doesn't make any sense, surely she would have contacted herself or Adira and from her knowledge Nefas has done neither.

Before I lose the figure I push through people, forgoing the apologies to save time and catch up to the person. I run along the path as the figure goes deeper into a shady looking area.

I pause remembering the warning Pavidus had given her _"why would anyone object to the right thing, who would defend the dark arts if one was not using it themselves. Honestly the girl is the sketchiest person I know and you'd do well to leave her be and pursue the evil in this world"._

Dread wracked my body as I stood at the entrance of the dark alley, she was family and that had to have been a stranger there was no way she would go somewhere like this and I will trust my cousin and let this go the reasonable side of me protests.

Staring down the alley I see the figure getting close to a corner, letting it go because I trust her.

Before I consciously registered my legs moving of their own accord I thought I could truly trust her but when I processed the cool swift pace of myself and the figure of my fascination remaining in my sights knew I had to know and couldn't let it go no matter how hard I tried.

Leering strangers called to me from their crooks and crannies sometimes reaching out to touch me and I just quickly move forward keeping my sight on the figure.

I follow for what feels like forever and with each twist I realize I have no way of getting out but I continue to push on, for at the very least I'll find out the truth.

It almost shocks me when the figure quickly disappears into a shop and to me ending this excursion, I look at the sign and it seems innocent enough Borgin and Burkes it spells out in fading paint, I try to look into the dusty windows but realize I can just enter the shop myself if I want a good look.

A bell rings off and I notice the figure must have walked around the shop because all I see at first is a group of boys around my age and to put it lightly a crusty looking man behind the counter.

The man barely looks her way and barks "you're in the wrong place girly go back to sugarplum's Sweets Shop" he says with a choking chuckle. My face is instantly red and I indignantly sputter and as per my luck the most attractive of the group just raises a dark eyebrow at me with a perfect poker face plastered on.

But soon the rest of the shop begins to creep into my focus and a grotesque image pieces itself together before me.

Old wood that looks to be burned makes up all of the furniture and wall space, display cases and shelves lined with cobwebs and suspicious items most varying from dark sludgy bottles and old angry looking boxes or antiques shoved into free spaces as an iron maiden lurks in the back like a murderous watchdog.

In a lazy yet elegant tone the beautiful boy brings me back and says "Abraxas perhaps you can escort this young woman back to the proper streets before she gets herself into trouble, these parts are no place for a lady such as herself" The blonde nods slightly and approaches me with his arm extended and in the moment I was too taken by surprise by what I just processed to fully remember what I was doing therefore I felt I witnessed something important I just couldn't place what.

I'm lead out of the shop quickly and begin turning sharp corners that blur my vision, I keep up out of fear of what'll happen if I fall.

" Abraxas Malfoy, I don't believe I've met you before" he said with his hand extended and it seemed as though he was teetering on the edge of distance and tolerance.

"Cyprus Ludovisi, myself and a few friends are transferring for sixth year" His pale eyebrows rose and he plastered a pleasant look on his face "a Ludovisi, I was told the family moved to America a while back but it's certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and may I be the first pre welcome you to our school" , "thank you" I mumbled feeling a tad uncomfortable around the boy at the mention of my family.

I wasn't quite sure how much he knew of them but I'd rather not find out what he does know.

When my unlikely companion and I made it back to the main shopping area I attempted to break free of his grasp pathetically offering a "thank you for showing me the way out, but I best be going my way, mother said to meet her soon".

Alas luck was not on my side this day as he tightly pulled me back bringing my ear close to his mouth "It would be no trouble to take you there myself, we can agree that it would be for be best for you not to get lost again lest you end up in some real trouble" I had a feeling he left out 'again' to the end of that sentence.

This certainly put that group of boys on the top of my suspects list for the identities of suspicious group dwelling in Hogwarts.

I didn't think the answer was just handed to me on a platter like that but it was certainly somewhere to start, group of boys in a dark shop like that who also go to my school.

At the very least they'd have information on the wawodp in the school (witches and wizards of dark practices) an acronym I'm working on to group the dark bastards were going after in Hogwarts.

Luckily my mother had been early and was already waiting for me when I got to the leaky cauldron, with a badly hidden disgust for the common "filth" she was enduring waiting for her daughter.

I hadn't fought Malfoy too much on leading me back purely because once I thought about it I realized I actually didn't know the way back from where we were.

When I made a move towards my mother I had expected Malfoy to walk back to the cracks he came from but instead the boy once again interfered with my wishes.

The brash boy walked straight up to my mother and proceeded to have a lengthy conversation about some of the worst things you could possibly talk about in front of me with my parents (at least in my book).

"Mises Ludovisi a pleasure" before my mother could ask the usual 'status and name' he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her tense jeweled hands. "Likewise Mr…?" she drawled in an indignant tone "Abraxas Malfoy, pureblood" and somehow he said it like it was the most obvious thing but still with aristocratic politeness to it.

Immediately my mother completely changed from her previous tone to a sickeningly sweet one "oh how lovely Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad my daughter was escorted back by such a fine young man, instead of the street filth I've been seeing all around here" I could feel a headache coming on "glad to do so, any young pureblood lady should not be left alone in places so freely roamed by dangerous thugs"

I could sense the progression of the conversation so I cut in before it escalated too far "I believe you two have forgotten we are in a very public place and would do well to not insult those who have done nothing"

My mother immediately looked thunderous at her imprudent daughter who would dare speak out of turn in the presence of "proper" company.

Malfoy just seemed amused and slightly intrigued at the thought of me being a "blood traitor". "I believe she's just had quite the day of shopping, nothing ludicrous meant by her words I'm sure" my mother squeezed out the words as she grabbed my arm and quickly moved for the floo calling out her goodbyes to the boy and as the green fire consumed me.

I could hear Malfoys last words said with a blank look and a sinking feeling settled in me for the bid farewell felt like it meant something more, that I was missing something important

"of course misses Ludovisi, it's been a pleasure"

* * *

August 30 1943 within the rain-forests between Zambia and Zaire

Thorned branches whipped across my bare legs,

in my dumb attempt to cool off I shortened my loose pants and those same short pants now slowed me in my attempt to run from the mad Tebo I had dumbly crossed paths with.

In my defense it was invisible at first… well still is but the bore like grunts are unmistakable, so with the bramble cutting up my legs further provoking the beast with my bleeding scent and the loud but useable stamping around me pushing me further into the maze like forest I can only think of one thing.

IM CERTAINLY NOT MAKING THAT MY FAMILIAR,

yes in the pursuit of finding an animal companion I've gone to the extremes and gone to the one continent that I know has the familiar for me and dangerous Tebos.

My muscles start burning and I know I need to think quickly before I become some crispy bacon to the beast.

In moments like these I'm reminded why my extremes are so useful, even when running I pull my wand to me and in a second it's now in my hand.

Quickly dodging through the trees in the hope that it buys me some time I point the wand up and

 _Ascendio_

with that I'm flying in the air and the whacking branches move from my legs to my whole body being sent through the branches of my chosen tree. Then soon after I painfully get the wind knocked out of me landing on a branch, I pull myself together securing my spot in the tree to not fall off.

Now normally I would like to think a wild animal would be no issue to deal with but that is only when I can SEE IT.

Below grunts and angry thumps hit the tree shaking it slightly, I decide to wait out the Tebo till it leaves me be.

I certainly underestimated the animals prowess because the pig like beast was there even as it started to cool hours later. I also overestimated my ability to stay conscious as matted sweat covered hair blew in the wind and my exhausted body gave in to tempting rest it dearly needed.

Darkness with nocturnal hoots and calls surrounded me in what felt like a blink and in my hazy state and I was put on edge, one moment my eyes close then bam, it felt like a switch had suddenly turned and everything was upside down.

Something moves around my neck and torso and I hear what sounds like soft whispers, this doesn't process fully in my mind because I see something that has always made everything in the world feel like it slows to a halt.

Unnatural in earth's landscape and otherworldly being the only way to describe it, but will always fall short to what is felt when in the presence of it.

The emotional response from myself never dulls in all my encounters with the strange structures, it feels like it knows and breaths and watches, my eyes water as it feels like the air is being sucked out of me. My head feels like electricity is quietly liquefying it, bile rises in my throat and my stomach feels worse than any motion sickness.

My eyes focus on the ominous but familiar faint glow of an ancients obelisk (as I've taken to calling them).

I had found them all over the globe, I had no answers for what they were, for no matter how far I went back, the time they were made never intersected with even the earliest human history.

The materials (of the mostly underground structures) they were made of had matched nothing I have come across in all of my life and no matter what I tried I still knew nothing more about them other than the visceral reaction organic animals have to them.

They often had angular cuts that were more precise than should be possible for people to make at any point in time.

A black shiny stone like material made up the solid parts of them, but saying stone like was the only close description to it, it was nothing like stone, too uniform, too dark, too much wrongness but matched nothing else any better. It by nature looked like nothing created or seen on this earth.

The glowing was the worst part, all along the surface and around certain clusters this energy would flow through it like a pulse going out in directions with grid like patterns of straight lines sharply turning left, right, down, and up and with the clusters the energy would spin around with layers slightly misaligned below but perfectly parallel at a slant then fizz out when it got too high and a new line began below.

It could be considered magic but it was also something more and no doubt technology played a part in it somewhere.

These structures were where I had first started my crazed pursuits and where I based a lot of the inspiration with the things I had made.

But even after diligently avoiding going near them for some years, here one sat calling out dissolving all other things around me and bringing me back to what feels like the start.

It made it feel like everything else was just a distraction I made for myself to prolong something important, something to with these weird structures, I just didn't know what it was.

when something moves again I fully acknowledge the movement.

Thankfully snapping me out of my stupor and bringing my mind back to the present. Carefully I cast Lumos and am greeted by something that makes me want to stare at the obelisk like an imperioed fool again, it seemed that a cold blooded reptile when faced with the cooling night had sought out the closest warmth it could find and that closest warmth just happened to be myself.

So the vicious black mamba that had currently made itself home around my neck and body left me understandably paralyzed and with the disruption of light coming from my wand it tightened around me irritated and flicking its tongue at the offending object.

I was tempted to curse it to bits by mere instinct, but from what I knew I could not cast faster than the strike of the terrifying snake and in the eyes of the creature I was pushing it already with the light I was holding.

I pull my wand away and resign to lay still till daylight, in hopes that the snake wouldn't need my body heat anymore and not attack me in the time it took for that to happen.

More importantly this familiar quest was clearly coming to a close, with the school year starting in two days (technically one) and if a week and a half hadn't turned up anything, less than a day was not nearly enough time to get the companion I wanted.

The obelisk showing up also put a bad taste in my mouth and was a definite sign that it was time to leave, as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Charters and regulation_

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Hogwarts express London: Pavidus Dempsey_

Steam poured out of the train and expanded throughout the air, family's hugged and sent their kids off, calling out for them to write.

Adrenalin pumped through me as I prepared to board, all of my years of research and training has prepared me for this.

"Pavidus, wait up" Cheryl called out to me as she dragged her belongings behind.

Yes this year was going to be my big breakthrough maybe I'll even get a book deal from it!

Cheryl caught up and was panting beside me "I'd hate to think of what would happen if I didn't find you, I might've ended up in a compartment with some first years" she said between breaths. "Let's find a cart before they're all taken up, we're gonna need space to work in private" I tell her as I walk towards an empty looking cart.

She grumbles in the back about no hellos or something as we make it to the chosen compartment.

Cheryl sits quickly and I start to close the door but I pause halfway and pull it back, in the compartment across from us sits Ms. pain in my rear.

This year is supposed to be a big one for me and nothing should ruin that, I thought I had seen the last of this pest but there she sat twitching around like bugs were on her skin and of course she was already in uniform, it was as if she was trying to make me seem sloppy and unprepared. I stormed to her compartment ready to give her what for.

The door slammed open more violently than I anticipated but I got the satisfying image of Nefas Valdis jumping like a complete spaz at getting scared by a door.

"What are you doing here" I practically hiss

"None of your business, rat" she says with even more venom, I blush profusely even though every fiber of me wants to fight the display

"at least I can become an animagus and it's a field mouse not a rat"

its her turn to blush and I almost jump at the victory "snake, bite" is all she says and I just look at her, 'snake bite' what the hell did that mean. Before I can mock her for the weird words she unbuttons her shirt and I stop all words that were forming, this girl has gone mental.

She grabs a long black line that clings to her body and a damn snake starts flipping out.

Her statements make a little more sense now but the snake seems to be more tempted to attack her at the moment, it starts flailing around and makes a move to cling to the girl's body again "If you're going to bum off my body heat your gonna have to give a little back, in the form of biting the rat" she says as if the snake will listen while she fails to keep it off herself.

I burst out laughing and wish I had some way to capture the moment, years of this annoying twit around and it seems the world does giveth as it takeths.

"I was informed some of the new students were in this ca-" a deep smooth voice comes from behind me and is clearly shocked at the scene before himself.

I turn around and face the dark haired boy with my hand out "Pavidus Dempsey" I say between giggles "pleasure" he drawls as he turns to Valdis without even flinching "I would appreciate it if you left your fraternizing for later and covered up your Brassiere"

Valdis huffed giving up and waved her hand as the buttons redid themselves and the dark snake slithered back to its spot.

Any other girl should have been horrified but I guess Valdis lacks enough awareness to realize how she's embarrassed herself.

"Tom Riddle, sixth year prefect for Slytherin house, Dippet owled me over the summer informing me that a few new transfers would attend this year and asked me to welcome the new students, I presume that would be you two."

I looked at him opening my mouth but Valdis rudely interrupted.

"Three others are with us, though I'm not sure where they are" I glared at her "Cheryl is in the compartment across from this one" I say then continue to glare at Valdis.

"I see, it would help me to only have to explain this once, so I'll be retrieving the others in your group and then will return here, choose between yourselves which compartment" He said as he walked away, we just stare at the retreating form of the quiet yet commanding boy "keep your snake to yourself while I get Cheryl" Is all I say when Riddle is out of sight and then I storm out hating the turn of events that had taken place, no matter how great it was watching her embarrass herself.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Hogwarts express on route: Adira Mayfield_

"You can't be serious Cyprus, we haven't even stepped foot in the school yet" I shout exasperatedly

"please, it's the most solid lead we have and it's not like you have any better theories" ,

"you aren't even sure if they go to our school, you just caught them at an odd time, I bet they were just being dumb boys and going into the "scary" shop just to brag about it later" I was now losing my temper and this conversation was still going south.

"There was something off about them, for the most part they didn't act like normal boys. Look Adira if you're not going to believe me then you just have to meet them yourself"

I hold the bridge of my nose "Basing it off of feeling or personal vibes is not proof"

"IT'S NOT JUST PERSONAL VIBES, they were in a dark artifacts shop, had implied threats towards myself and worked within a hierarchy"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT"

"I DO K-"

"excuse me but might either of you be the American transfers"

a soft collected voice sounded through the compartment, in our yelling we didn't hear the door open and that now created an awkward situation that the guy didn't seem to be affected by.

When I turned over I saw that he was perfection on earth with a face that looked aristocratic and sophisticated and it all just made me flush more than I already was, Cyprus looked as if she lost all the color in her face and was trying and failing to communicate through her body motions.

"Uhh-uhm yeah we're them" and immediately after saying it I want to slap myself at how dumb that sounded.

"Lovely, if you would follow me all of your friends are in another compartment waiting for us" he said and started turning to head out, I quickly got up hitting my thighs on the table and rushing to the door, Cyprus just looked Ill and when we all left she just shakily trailed behind as we started towards the back.

"What's it like at Hogwarts" I lamely offered in hopes to get the young man into conversation.

"Ill explain everything once we get to the compartment" he quickly shot down the attempt

"so ar-AH" at attempt number two Cyprus grabs my arm pulling me back "what the hell" I quietly whisper yell to Cyprus.

At this point the boy stopped abruptly and turned "I hope there is no issue" he said in a clipped tone.

"None, just catching Adira's fall, great spaz this one" he looked unimpressed but turned back around with that Cyprus earned a peeved glare from me but she just kept dragging me along when the boy started walking again.

"He's the leader of the group I was telling you about, at least from what I saw" she whispered slightly shaking "And that warrants you making me look like a fool" I said in a slightly louder whisper yell "I was keeping you from getting too friendly"

"I don't need your protection, you're not my mom away from home, I'm a big girl who can more than handle herself"

"this isn't debatable" before I could respond the boy had stopped and was now turned back around "were here" and he just went into the door to the right without looking back.

I ripped my wrist from Cyprus's hand and walked in with her trailing behind.

"Helluu-" _smack,_ the silence resonated through the air, the scene before me was something I hadn't expected, Cyprus's instant reflexes hitting Nefas hard on the cheek.

Everyone but Nefas looked shocked and even the attractive boy had his mouth slightly open.

"Jeez there are more friendly greetings out there" Nefas lamely offered and had a broad grin on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU HAVEN'T OWLED AT ALL. A WHOLE YEAR, A WHOLE YEAR I'VE BEEN WAITING AND YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU ARE WITH NO TRACE OF YOU ANYWHERE. I THOUGHT TRAVELING AROUND MEANT LETTERS SAYING HEY I'M OK AND NOT MURDERED OR EATEN BY A DRAGON, MAYBE EVEN POPPING IN TIME TO TIME. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, AND YOU JUST POP UP HERE OUT OF NOWHERE, WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME AT ALL ONCE YOU COULD"

All Cyprus's words summed up what I was feeling at the moment too.

The way she disappeared on us made for the worst nights of wondering if she was truly dead or does she just not care about us, why would she just tell us she was doing research around the world and with no other information given and just disappear.

Once Cyprus calmed down a little more she continued after inhaling then exhaling "You act as if you may be more mature than you are but you're not, you were completely irresponsible and childish to wander off like you did, not to mention how much you disregarded how you would impact not only myself but Adira too"

Nefas was only pressing her mouth into a thin line during this tangent and the handsome boy looked taken off guard by what was unfolding before him as my cousin and his friend awkwardly sat not knowing what to do.

"Do you really have nothing to say" I piped up looking directly at her as Cyprus fought tears.

"There's not much I can say that will change what's happened, but I'll let you two yell at me all you want scream cry do whatever I'll still sit and listen to it because I have hurt you two, I know that and I'm still going to try to make it up"

Cyprus and I look at her and I'm not sure what to think, no big wound has been sealed and I still felt insanely mad at her, I just didn't know what to do next.

Cyprus decided quickly and sat the furthest away from Nefas and avoiding looking or speaking to her.

So I quietly sat next to her and did the same. I guess I was just in shock it was such a sudden thing that I had no time to prepare for it, so I just sat there looking out the compartment window as the attractive guy gathered himself and started prattling on about something, I didn't really listen.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Hogwarts express on route: Nefas Valdis_

Damn, I had thought what I had said was perfectly acceptable, what did they want with me, to grovel for forgiveness.

Hell would sooner freeze over, especially not in front of Riddle and Dempsey.

The only benefit I could see of completely making a fool of myself was the fact that I had to be way under everyone's threat radar, walking in on me with an unbuttoned shirt screaming at a snake was the first blow but this recent scolding like I was a kid who broke a vase put me in an embarrassing yet beneficial position.

But with the aforementioned snake that brought up a whole set of issues, for starters I am very aware of Riddles Parselmouth capabilities.

Snakes are notoriously loyal to those who speak the language, making it so I have a possible spy on my hands, the moocher would no doubt be willing to spill any information it can get to the boy.

That crossed off using any contacts I have that might be able to help me, I might be able to slip a few letters unnoticed but if riddle gets suspicious I will have even less room to work with.

So this left me with having to be very careful with my actions even when alone, this also made it so my protection of the two would be quite the challenge if they began to suspect Riddle but I assumed I would have a few months before that became a possibility.

Boy did Riddle like to hear himself, I had to assume a few hours had gone by and he was still talking about introductory stuff.

Smith and Dempsey looked interested but I had to assume that was because they hadn't read _Hogwarts A History_ and I wasn't surprised.

However I was surprised that Adira Bertha Mayfield HAD in fact read it, based off of the way she looked disinterested out the window tuning out the words that must have been redundant to her, if I knew one thing about Adria it was that she hated seeming dumb.

She may have not studied her butt off but she certainly hated having to talk about something she could not recollect in front of others, I have no doubt that she would be on edge to eat up anything someone told her when transferring schools (first impressions and all).

Cyprus definitely read it but was still politely listening albeit with an odd expression but Adria was completely uninterested.

This was a complete 180 from before I left and I told myself it didn't bother me, so it didn't.

I just couldn't stop looking at them looking for faults or just something that indicated they were miserable with the changes. I found nothing only felt the animosity coming from the other parties directed right at me.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Hogwarts express on route: Cheryl Smith_

Cheryl couldn't stop herself from letting her attention slip when looking at the angelic man, sometimes when trying to listen to his words her eyes would just focus on his lips.

slowly sound would become muffled and then when ringing started she would snap out of it looking at his eyes then repeating this process.

It wasn't weird, totally normal to look at someone's lips when they spoke, perfectly normal is the montera she kept repeating in her head.

Oh how she wished to be alone with the alluring boy, she bet he would whisper Shakespeare and hold her as if afraid to break her with a delicate and caring look.

She nearly sighed thinking about it, Riddle was a non magical name meaning he was a part of the non magical world, something her parents would approve of and he must love the modern fashions.

Back in Ilvermorny she and some Muggleborns friends would always lament on how they missed some amenities the magical world didn't have she bet she could talk to him about it too.

He was looking at her now oh crud did he ask her a question, she had no idea of what to say she wasn't listening!

She may have been unfaithful to her Pavidus but he had been cold lately and she was a woman with needs if he would ignore her then maybe he needed a little competition.

She would not regret ogling Tom, if only she knew what he'd asked then she could take the first steps to conversation with him, then friendship, possibly courting, and maybe… "uh perhaps Cheryl can't quite articulate her thoughts from being to overjoyed at the soon arrival to Hogwarts" Cyprus pitifully offered in her defense with awkward chuckles for the break in silence she was forever grateful to Cyprus.

It seemed this year she wouldn't have to compete for her best friend's attention over Nefas, she didn't get why Cyprus had liked her, the girl was so… weird and now Cyprus saw how it would be best if she left the girl be. Yes this year was looking up even with Nefas party crash.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Scotland Hogwarts express arrived: Cyprus Ludovisi_

"We've spared you from the embarrassment of going on the boat with the first years but I'm afraid I will have to lead you to the great hall, once you've been sorted you will have your year and houses prefects as guides for the first month you're here, after that it will be your responsibility to get to classes" Riddle stated as if the request was reasonable, I heard third years still can get lost in the maze like castle, THIRD YEARS.

"What if more than two of us are sorted into the same house" Nefas cheekily said Riddle just glared at her like that did not dignify a response, though I was still definitely mad at her she had a point and I wanted to ask but I resorted to staying quiet.

Nefas would think she's on probation if I acknowledged her so I just got on the carriage Riddle directed me to but the cruel git called Nefas over and got in with us sending Cheryl, Pavidus, and Adria off in another.

He grinned cruelly at me from the other side with Nefas, while she looked disgruntled at the fact he was next to her invading her personal space. This sadistic kid hit my numero uno on the suspects list, again.

I can admit partly for personal reasons and that did hit my credibility but I'm too convinced to let it go.

"Riddle, you seem happy, excited for the new year" I ground out before he could steer the conversation to something that would make this more awkward.

"Ecstatic" he shortly said.

Man his voice annoyed me, quiet and soft yet commanding and interesting the type of charisma that pulls you in.

At the same time he achieved being silent most of the time then he had bursts of monologues, he seemed quite peeved for quick moments when most of us weren't listening back in the compartment I think that must have been a first for him.

"That's good" I mumbled looking out the window, checking at how close we were.

Nefas seemed to get the idea and had remained silent but I wasn't so sure Riddle would respect my wishes, for a few minutes all I heard was the bumpy sound of the wheels below as the tension grew and I felt my become hot and hands damp.

"Now I am curious as to how you two know each other besides going to Ilvermony together" every muscle tensed in my body and I refused to look at either of them hoping Nefas would answer, I just wanted space from her I wasn't snubbing her for life I just needed time to not be as mad and to adjust, then demand some answers.

Nefas cleared her throat "She's my cousin" she deadpanned "oh I see" was all he said,

merlin I wish we arrive soon.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Nefas Valdis_

"Dempsey, Pavidus" the deputy headmaster Dumbledore announced, I just rolled my eyes at how the kid sauntered up like everyone should stop and stare.

After that painful ride with my cousin I had lost all humor about this situation, it just set me in a bad mood-

"RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled and I was a tad shocked, when had he ever studied in his life and wasn't that the equivalent of HER HOUSE the Horned serpent (which he was not in).

The only thing that I appreciated was we were being sorted after the first years,

"Ludovisi, Cyprus" I perked up a little more paying attention to my cousins sorting.

The hat took a solid two minutes to figure it out when it called the name I least expected

"GRYFFINDOR" the applause drowned the hall and I felt my head go lightheaded, this wasn't good, what was I going to do stuck in Ravenclaw with Dempsey, the only hope I had left was had was Adria.

"Mayfield, Adira" I bit my lip quite painfully watching her shakily walk up to the stool, clearly nervous.

The hat didn't take as long with her but seemed stuck between two houses until finally yelling "SLYTHERIN",

shit.

Merlin's bloomers I was screwed, alone in a house with the bane of my life.

"Smith, Cheryl" I had very little interest in what house the girl ended up in and it took a few seconds for the hat to yell "GRYFFINDOR", great now I'll have to deal with her clinging to my cousin all the time like a little parasite.

" Valdis, Nefas"

I took a deep breath and steeled myself, as calmly as I could I walked up and sat down.

A second later I felt the weight of the musty hat and heard a voice echo in my head ' _well well well, what have we here, hmmmm I sense you are at a crossroads with a very tough decision to make, I see you are clever yes very clever indeed and a tad mischievous yes, aha I know just where to put you child' 'wait what'_ was all I was able to respond with before

"SLYTHERIN"

I felt sick, that was the confrontation from the universe that I did not need telling me _you're a slimy person_.

The applause was polite but disdainful like it had been for Adria, I felt as if every thing just blurred and I quickly got to a seat near people who looked to be my age.

I looked to the girl I sat next to and saw she had a prefect badge "Astrum Selwyn, I'm a sixth year prefect, after dinner you are to meet Tom and myself outside of the great hall to discuss which of us will lead yourself or your friend" she said with a tone that matched Dempsey in self importance and arrogance.

I simply nodded having already grown tired of social interactions, the day still drained me purely from the (at least to me) chaotic upheaval of my life and loudness of a new school year that I thought I had been done with for good.

The food soon appeared after a lengthy speech from Dippet, giving me the needed distraction and I tuned out all else as I ate.

That was until I felt grainy hair whip me in the face and at that moment my muscles "accidentally" spasmed and sent my soup at the owner of said hair.

* * *

 _September 1 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Adira Mayfield_

I had sat next to the attractive boy when I went over to the table, he was familiar and I didn't feel comfortable being near anyone else in the house.

I wish I had paid attention to him when he was speaking then I might have known his name.

I decided not to talk to anyone and quickly followed the boy outside of the great hall at the end of the feast and deciding to stick with him.

I had to take in the school once more as I waited with him, large halls and intricate carvings with grand entries and décor, the school was certainly grand.

It made me feel so small waiting there with him but he just seemed to fill the space around him without having to speak.

When Nefas came out following a girl who looked like she just bit a lemon I had to stop myslef from laughing watching Nefas of all people having a silent war with the girl by eyes alone.

Clearly something had happened between them but I supposed it would be more entertaining to speculate at what could've happened.

When the girl reached myself and the boy she turned from sauerkraut to sickeningly sweet and girly "Tom" (so that was his name) she said batting her eyelashes "Ms. Valdis and myself seemed to have had a dispute, it would be wonderful if you took responsibility for, her this month" she said turning sour once again looking at Nefas who seemed to lose some color at the statement. What was with people acting weird today?

I now wished I had paid attention to what was being said before because I would have asked to have him lead me around first.

"That should be no issue" he said clearly not caring which girl he was put with.

It would have been the opportunity to talk to him again that was first ruined because of Cyprus's paranoia, I briefly wondered if Cyprus had told Nefas about her theory and that was why she acted so strangely but that couldn't have happened at any point with how mad Cyprus was and still is.

"Now with that sorted we can return to the common room" Sour girl grabbed my arm and started dragging me away with Nefas and Tom trailing behind.

The girl kept pulling me harsher and faster through hallways and down staircase speaking a mile a minute not giving me time to remember the way I was heading.

I was definitely going to have to talk to Nefas again as to not get lost all the time and have someone in the cold dungeons.

I wasn't overjoyed by the idea but I had a month till that was necessary, but I planed on milking it all I could and getting information from her, we didn't keep secrets as a rule of thumb, sure Nefas just didn't tell us certain things but it was different from secrets and she definitely made some during her year away I was going to squeeze them out of her.

She was still my bestfriend and I couldn't deny the happy bubble I got when thinking about her being here ' _She's back'_ and it takes all my will power not to break into a ear to ear smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Entering the Maze_

* * *

 _September 2 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Nefas Valdis_

The heavy warm blanket was like a tempting siren pulling me further into the depths of sleep, I hadn't slept in a proper bed for a whole year and the cold dungeon air was not doing a good job of convincing me to get up.

I cracked an eye open getting greeted by a large window looking out into the lakes murky depths, the water distorted little light that slipped in into a greenish tint making the damp dungeons dark no matter the time it was.

Riddle had taken his sweet time last night when getting to the dungeons so when we arrived the last free bed in the girls sixth year dorm was taken by Adria.

Upon learning this Riddle showed me to a closet like room with one giant window and a side room even more cramped, he said that it would soon be furnished to accommodate a student. Then Slughorn had sent house elves to get the required items, then making the side room a bathroom and having the nerve to joke about how convenient the room was.

I had asked why they couldn't put another bed in the sixth years dorm and I was told the girls were from respectable pureblood families and they didn't want to 'crowd' the dorm with too many people.

Merlin knew there were only six girls in the dorm including Adria, I felt it had more to do with Selwyn refusing to comply with Slughorn's request to add another bed, insisting I would crowd the place, explaining why she took off like she did.

I looked out at the barebones looking room, the bed they had gotten seemed to be put away for good reason as it looked to be a few hundred years old.

The curtains around it smelled like mothballs and it looked like it would fit in with a haunted house, faded colors everywhere and it would creak at the slightest of movements.

The room currently, only had the bed, a desk with questionable stability and a chair to match it they sported splintering dark wood, so I had kept my things in the safety of my trunk not wanting to find a broken desk with my things on the floor in the morning.

The door next to the desk lead to the makeshift bathroom and faced opposite of the bed.

I looked between the curtains at the foot of my bed at the door, debating whether or not to bolt to the door to get ready for the day or go back to sleep.

I looked back to my left and out the window that took up the entirety of one of the four walls, I tried to make out what time it was but after making no progress to finding the sun I stepped onto the freezing stone floor taking note to put down a rug.

Every step I took I was jumping quickly from one foot to the other trying to keep my feet from freezing, making my way to the bathroom door as fast as I could.

Once in I was underwhelmed with the choices, a tub with a shower faucet, a sink and toilet that had a strong no mag style of a 1940's institution.

I stood there for a moment frozen as panic clutched me tightly, my head started spinning and I almost fell grabbing onto the sink and immediately pulling my hand away feeling like I needed to scrub the skin off that touched it.

I backed out of the room as fast as I could, nearly hyperventilating as tears stung my eyes, I leaned against the door sliding down it berating myself on how weak I was for reacting like that.

I hated how much control that my youth held over me even now, I wanted to scream at how extreme my reaction was at how much I was impacted by it how easily it made me crumble.

But I just stared at the chipping wood and intricate details carved into the foot of the bed, following the path of creatures fighting like in tales of old with great power and elegance and hunters chasing animals unseen to them, that hid in the brush seeming to be ready to pounce on the unsuspecting men and the winding woods that controled all in the scene, twisting around with old wisdom and ominous meanings providing an unsettling place where all congregated.

Making up my mind to bathe this morning I stood shakily and let my hand reach behind me to open the door, I could feel my feet going numb on the stone and sound became deafening as the handle carefully creaked with my movements.

I let the door behind me slowly open and I turned walking in looking at the ground, then at the tub handle, then the water hitting the scooped tub, then myself and my body as I undressed and so on as I showered trying to focus on tiny things rather than what was around me.

When I finished and wrapped the towel around myself I bolted out of the room slamming the door behind me letting my emotions settle as I clamped my eyes shut slowly breathing holding onto the handle and door for support.

"I've always thought the dungeons were a comforting place for slytherins, I suppose it makes sense you don't like the isolation" my eyes shot open recognizing the arrogant tone and immediately feeling my anger take over, I tried my best to restrain myself but considering he was in my room invading my space it was difficult.

"This is highly inappropriate, Riddle" I practically spit his name "That's quite the contradictory statement to what I saw yesterday, tell me is it common in america to greet one with their breasts hanging out" he said with an insufferably smug look.

"That was an accident and you had no way of knowing then I was indecent, this however is clearly an inappropriate action on your part, not to mention a complete invasion of privacy"

Riddle slightly smiled before covering it up and putting on an innocent look seeming to realize he's acting out of character to his 'perfect boy' facade "I'm incredibly sorry Valdis, I was just trying to make sure you were up on time for breakfast seeing as I am responsible for you this month"

It was clear the prick thought that would make me forget the 'out of character' things he just said, begrudgingly I swallow my pride and let him think just that.

"oh Tom (I take satisfaction when he slightly flinched at my sweet tone), I was just a little shocked to find you out here especially when i'm barely covered in a towel, could you wait for me outside while I get ready, then we'll go to breakfast. okay" I say with mock sincerity and an understanding look that might have come across more as lovestruck, but hey whatever works.

"Very well" he switched to a cool detachment in a heartbeat seeming to lose some interest, haha yes you fool! I gloat in my head.

I took only a few minutes get dressed then to brush my hair and teeth, not in the bathroom but in a basin bowl I conjure.

I exit my room seven minutes later to Riddles slight surprise.

"That was certainly quick" he seemed to comment more to himself than to me, so I decide to say nothing in the hopes to leave my interactions with the psycho to a minimum.

He starts moving briskly through the common room leaving me little time to see who's up and gauge the time.

While walking through the halls the only noise between us is the echoing clicks of our footsteps so I start to distract myself with memorizing the way and to send the message for him not start idle conversation.

Large vaulted ceilings made it all the more grand and pillars that were everywhere seemed to make the castle more maze like and I took note realizing it probably makes people get lost more often. Candle light took up a good chunk of the castle and that could make it hard to tell what time it was.

I was struggling to process all I was seeing and keep up with Riddle and I realized much to my dismay I'd have to talk to him "would it be possible to go through the castle this weekend, properly showing me around" I asked hoping that he would see that it would mean I wouldn't get lost after this month, therefore his reputation would be intact as the perfect helpful boy.

"I'll see if I can" he said, which clearly meant he'd think about if he felt like it and I almost glared at him, almost.

I soon saw windows, realizing that we would arrive soon I picked up my pace hoping to arrive faster to avoid prolonging my time with Riddle.

I really didn't want him to even acknowledge me and it would be better if he forgot I was here. It'd make my job a lot easier not to mention much more stress free, how could I keep the golden girls from getting into trouble with him if I was in deep myself.

When we approached the great hall's doors I almost jumped up and down celebrating my uneventful trip with Riddle coming to a close.

That was all crushed when the doors opened and I saw only one other student was there, a ravenclaw head, Crouch I think was his name.

I looked at Riddle but he merely hid a smirk and raised an eyebrow and motioned his hand as if saying 'go sit'.

I started walking towards slytherin tables, annoyed at how early he brought me here, I sat down closer to the end and soon felt the seat to my left creak with someone's weight.

Merlin damn it.

I slowly turned to Riddle and he just calmly started serving himself.

"You know I am quite curious as to what your cousin was talking about when she said that you had been traveling this past year, alone at such a young age no less"

I was cursing every deity I could think of that had let that scene from yesterday pan out.

"Yes well, you know about as much as she does on it" he just looked at me for a moment then turned to his meal.

I could feel myself start to sweat, he just slowly took a bite of his porridge and then what felt like forever later he swallowed and said "So you won't indulge me on your exploits, how sad yet interesting" then he slowly started putting food on my plate.

A DAMN POWER PLAY, is what I screamed in my head, this kid was pulling some classic 'I hold power over you but I don't have to say it' moves and I was sitting there stunned, what person actually did something like that.

His comment sure put a fire under me too and I looked for any excuse for him to take it back.

"Well Riddle I can certainly serve myself my own food, but I appreciate the concern. And I was on a research based trip, it wasn't all that interesting. It had more to do with different wizarding cultures around the world"

My lame attempt to satisfy his curiosity and steer the conversation elsewhere wasn't working "I'd have to disagree, I would love to hear about your travels. I am just fascinated by the wizarding Mayan communities that survive today, having preserved ancient magical knowledge from the great civilization"

HA if this kid only knew I WENT to those civilizations in the ancient times- NO I would not be distracted by him, I had to focus.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with it, I've found people just want exciting stories, not the research"

"I would love to hear about it, research and all"

he shot down my attempts and I was now stalling for time, I started to slowly take a bite of the food he chose (eggs and toast) and thought for an out as I chewed.

Then a lightbulb went off and I decided why not kill two birds with one stone "Perhaps another time Riddle, maybe this weekend. That is if you can"I said barely keeping a smug smile off my face.

Riddle carefully kept a blank face but his eyes betrayed a storm of anger from my evasion, he turned to his meal finishing in a record speed then got up saying something about the library and that I had to come with him so not to get lost.

I had only had half of the bread when he finished and I knew I had to work with that till lunch as I got up to follow.

* * *

 _September 2 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Adira Mayfield_

Adira angrily glared at 'Astrum the sour' as she sat in charms, it had taken her all of breakfast and her free to finally make it to the great hall to find out that classes had begun, then she was lead by the groundskeeper to her class when he found her wandering the halls.

Astrum claimed that she had thought Adria went with others to the great hall because she didn't find her in the dorm or common rooms, but Adria knew for a fact that she had woken up when everyone was already gone, meaning she was left by miss sour herself to wander aimlessly.

Adria was now attempting to create a new charm that could burn a hole through someone's skull through glaring, she reasoned it had to do with charms so it wasn't off topic.

Since the class was with Gryffindors she was at least able to sit with Cyprus and her lost puppy Cheryl, much to the other slytherins disgust,

but she didn't care the jerks left her!

She looked at Nefas and Tom Riddle (she found out his last name after the teacher called on him for practically everything) who were next to each other, oh how she wished she had gotten the boy, it looked as if Nefas and him were already friends, they sat together for merlin's sake.

While she had to deal with being ditched and thrown all the blame by little miss- "MISS MAYFIELD"

she snapped out of her musings to see professor Prewett standing over her "yes sir" she quietly

"glad to see you've joined us again, can you tell me what disillusionment charm is most used in modern times" he looked down at her through thick glasses.

She looked around the class unsure of what to say, she caught Nefas looking at her strangely before giving up and saying "I'm not sure sir" she said with thinly veiled annoyance and embarrassment.

"That's what I thought" he said like he was talking to a child and that just made her blood boil.

He started towards the front of the class saying "know that in this class there will be no goofing off" he looked pointedly at her "moreso you will pay attention unless youd like to be called upon".

Adria was about to lose it and now miss sour was looking smugly at her laughing with her twit roommates.

She made a point to tune out everything else he said in the class, this year was about so much more than these petty people even if she keeps getting called out.

Once class finally ended she and Cyprus started packing while Cheryl waited closely by, "Did he say when" Adria impatiently asked in a harsh whisper.

"No he just said soon. Said he needed time to find the proper space" Cyprus patiently responded

"hey do you think Tom's been staring at me" Cheryl barged in, clearly having not listened "I think he's going to talk to me soon"

Cyprus and Adria just stared at the oblivious girl, questioning their company

"Cheryl have you been listening at all" Cyprus said pinching her nose.

"Yeah but I just wanted to know if you've seen him looking, its relevant- Cyprus was saying how she suspected him. Right?" the two other girls just sighed and started out the door.

"Has he said what it's about or is it going to be to establish ourselves" Adria said adjusting the straps to her bag as she walked down the hall. "A mix of both, he said that we needed to start somewhere and we needed to set up a plan" Cyprus responded looking around them. "Guess that makes sense, there are plenty of unused classrooms we could use"

"I suggested that but he said that was too risky and that he wanted to be somewhat far from the school"

"typical" Adria muttered "how so" Cyprus looked genuinely curious to the simple statement.

"The dramatics I geuss, I swear he'll want to meet in the forbidden forest" Adria jokingly said "I can actually see him doing that" Cyprus said in mock horror.

The two girls walked away laughing switching to talk about seemingly normal student subjects.

* * *

 _September 2 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Nefas Valdis_

RIDDLES NERVE, right after class he ditched me with his little lackey Malfoy.

The boy too in packing up his things making a snarky excuse about how some people liked to have a clean and ordered bag.

It seemed like neither of us wanted to be in the other presence, I could hear mumblings of having to babysit a child. I rolled my eyes considering we are the same age, I was trying to encourage Malfoy to move faster but he seemed determined to take his time the more I pushed.

It felt like the behavior was suspicious but I had nothing to base the experience off of and this could be normal Malfoy being a prick.

When we arrived to care of magical creatures we had barely made it there on time, with me given little option but to sit with Riddles possy and the devil himself.

"Not very nice of you leaving me with young Malfoy here" I whispered angrily leaning over to Riddle, the more time I spend near him the less control I had over myself effectively setting fire to plan ignore Riddle.

"Trust me _I_ certainly was not glad about it either" Malfoy said gaining my wrath "And who's the reason we were nearly late" I hissed in his direction, I could not wait till this month was over and I would never have to sit, talk, or acknowledge the group out of necessity and almost force.

I felt like Riddle was already playing at something I just hoped that he would get over it soon and plan ignore Riddle would go both ways.

"Welcome to sixth year -care-for-magical-creatures- I am professor Macauselan, for those of you who don't know me" he said with mirth and a crooked smile that made girls in the class swoon, that just set me off even more than I was, I was not a fan of Professors who think they are the best thing since sliced bread and this man radiated full of it.

"Filthy mudblood" Antonin Dolohov whispered to the group of boys, I presumed the group mistook my disgust for the teacher as a blood hatred, I said nothing keeping my face blank not wanting to participate or draw attention.

"Sad really, that they let such filth teach respectable wizards" Lestrange piped in

"please the mudblood just feels at home with the animals, can't be helped" Rosier said snidely and the group of boys snickered save a few who saw such childish things as below them but their eyes shown with approval.

I turned to see Riddle looking at me gauging a reaction and he seemed to decide something then but I still had no idea what.

The professor walked up to me a few moments later and I couldn't help but glare and move further from him and his pungent perfume.

The group I was with seemed to look on with approval and though I wanted to scream it had nothing to do with blood I kept silent deciding it would draw too much attention.

"Miss Nefas Valdis it is a pleasure to have you in my class" he said with overdramatic gestures as he grabbed my hand and brought me to the front of the class, I looked out to see the castle behind them now having my back to the forest.

I tried to subtly wipe my hand that the creep touched onto my clothes but when I looked up I saw the knights and their leader looking at me in a 'knowing' way and I reluctantly stopped the action.

"Miss Valdis here will be my helper for this class today, as I'm sure you've been told that she already took her NEWTS and has joined our Hogwarts family to experience the wonderful school we call home. So i'm sure she'll be willing to help any of you if needed" he stated in an overjoyed tone.

I. WANTED. TO. KILL. HIM, no they were not told this as I had specifically ask Dippet to not tell them this and I thought it went without saying for teachers NOT TO SAY IT.

The class just looked at me shocked and defensive to have a new student 'outdo' them academically, I had so far given them no reason to acknowledge me, but now the playing field had changed drastically and I debated a mass obliviate just because this dolt of a teacher lacked all awareness.

I could feel the mamba around me start to shift and wrap tighter around my lungs "sir please" I barely rasp out as the mamba threatens my breathing ability's "Now no need for modestly, I want every student to know they can come to you for help and advice" he said smugly like he had helped me in some way, but I just wanted him dead for effectively destroying any cover I might've had.

After a long class of him using me for presenting animals, then me having to contain the animals as it seemed he had no idea what he was doing or how to handle them.

I walked back with Riddle and his posy "You taught the class more than the mudblood did, not surprising I suppose" Lestrange piped up, during the class they seemed to shift from tolerance to acting as if I was a part of their group and they seemed to be under the impression I was now 'joining the team' in other words.

Riddle gave no indication other wise and seemed to be appraising me, I would have to seriously weigh my options if that was the case because some major pros and cons arise with that.

"I saw you scourgify that hand at least twenty times" Avery piped up cackling and I cursed my lack of self restraint and disgust for the teacher.

"He's foul" I say not divulging much else.

"Mulciber here almost broke out laughing a few times when you had to help him, you looked murderous" Malfoy joked deeming it ok to act like this around me now and away from others.

Oh how I wish I could diffuse the situation, Riddle silenced the joking of the group the second his voice hit the air "I'd like to speak with miss Valdis alone, if that's not too much trouble" he said looking warningly at the group.

They all scattered saying their goodbyes and see you at lunches leaving me alone with him and I realize that it was worse than being in a group with him.

"Valdis I'd like to discuss something with you" I try to act casual and not panicking looking for an out, "yes, Riddle" I say walking a little faster hoping to run from the conversation.

"what's your blood status".

I stop and look right into his eyes, not expecting the question and taken off guard I decide to go for evasion tactics "If my cousin is from a respectable pureblood family, what do you think" I try my best to just sound slightly offended and nothing else.

"I think that leaves two options" he says and I go where I hoped I didn't have to

"and you Riddle, what's your blood status" I say slightly mockingly.

He looks at me and even his eyes don't give anything away as to what he's feeling and I begin to regret saying anything.

"Its none of your concern" he says harshly, I try to hide my flinch at his words and turn to him saying

"I would think it is, if mine is yours. Until you feel like you're in a sharing mood I suppose you'll just have to guess" I say sauntering off trying to hide my internal chiding on how stupid and suspicious I was acting.

How could I have been so dumb and let the words slip out, I had to have been on a bad streak lately.

Though I would take the victory in finding an out in that conversation, I was taken off by his question and no matter what he had wanted with me I knew I needed more time.

It hadn't made sense that he would invite me into his little club especially so soon but I had no other ideas as to what he wanted with me.

Perhaps he was on the lookout for new recruits but at least for now it didn't matter and I would be given time to think, I needed the library.

I paused a few yards from the castle and looked back to see Riddle walking towards me,

I didn't know the way to the library.

Looking around I saw a group of gryffindor boys walking in and I ran towards them.

"HEY YOU" I shouted at a boy going in, they all turned and looked shocked to see a slytherin girl yelling and running at them.

"WHO" one of them yelled back "YOU" I yelled not caring who took me there as long as I avoided Riddle.

It turned out a few moments later I was walking with Fleamont Potter down the halls towrds the library.

"Look your house may be slimy but your cousins a gryffindor so you can't be that bad, plus what slytherin would run at us yelling and demanding I take them to the library" he said laughing, I sternly looked at him in a joking way "I don't know what your referring to" I say

"yeah well at any rate you looked real scary hanging with Riddles group, thought you were real uptight, I had gotten those beware vibes off ya, but clearly I was mistaken" he said looking at me oddly,

I quickly change the topic having a feeling as to what he was referring to

"yes well I'd rather not ask Riddle right now, spending the day with him is tiring" I say looking down

"ha never heard a girl say that about the bloke before" he said grinning, I didn't have to ask why that was with all the glares I was getting from the female populace.

"Were here" he said after a moment and I looked at the grand doors and before he fully turned around I call to him

"hey" I awkwardly say "I um, don't know the way back could you… um" I gesture to the door not liking that I have to ask this

"stay with ya, sure as long as we go to the kitchen to get some grub after" he says joyfully and I'm relieved and slightly surprised that I don't have to beg.

Potter seems fine with spending his lunch in the library with me, drawing on papers and making them little soldiers who fight while occasionally asking me homework questions when he felt like taking it out.

I would get up and search through books on tracking and notice me not's that worked subtly, I had to keep my cousin and friend hidden first and I seemed to lose sight of that when put on the spot.

"Should I be concerned with you reading those books, not up to nefarious slytherin activities are you" Potter joked when he read the titles, I cursed for what felt like the hundredth time thinking I really was on a bad steak especially for forgetting beginners things like transfiguring titles of what you read.

"Oh it's more for curiosity than practice" and I hope he buys it, "certainly something to be curious about" he said taking one last look at the cover before looking down at his own work.

I take a million notes to self to never let that happen again and try to continue reading but find myself distracted over my recent bad luck.

It all started around the same time… I froze, slowly I get up and I know what books I need to look for. I knew for certain I was going to kill that damn snake.

I sent the books back to their shelves and set out to find what I needed, after some time I get the books and this time make sure the titles are transfigured.

When I get back to my spot I skim through the books trying to find what I need as fast as possible, I finally find it when I get halfway through _Creatures of greater Magic_.

The book was on the border between acceptable and restricted so I had found it tucked away from sight in the hopes a student wouldn't find it unless a teacher had led them there.

"HA" I said loudly scraping the chair against the ground when I jumped up, causing Potter to startle and a disgruntled librarian to look at me warningly.

I quietly sit down hoping to play it off when Potter whispers "I know you said it was a curiosity thing but that looked like you were looking for something, and I guess found it?" he looked like he wanted in on whatever he thought was going on.

I debated on what I should do, use him to help me covertly, so the snake wouldn't snitch to Riddle or tell him about the snake to help me get rid of it.

I move closer to him looking around us then I whisper "Over the summer I made a trip to Zambia and Zaire and I got stuck with a little problem" and I reach under my shirt prodding the snake out,

Potter nearly jumped out of his seat and made a strangled noise in his throat "How'd you get in here with that thing" he exclaimed,

"SHHH, look it's a long story but I've tried a few spells and nothing's worked. I also suspect it has some magical properties, like a curse or something"

with that I point to the page I had been reading to him

" _some ancient cultures have been known to curse specific creatures as a type of guardian or protection to places of importance. It's unknown as to where this practice originated but it has been found around the globe and in recent years the technique on how to do this has been lost._

 _The creatures are rare to come across as they are often killed by unknowing travelers so there's little information on them and dwindling time to learn about them. Some of the few properties they've been found to have range from bad luck, to killing the trespasser and in some odd cases the cursed will be forced to accomplish the goals or purposes that were set out by the civilization, in a cruel lifetime of servitude. Other times the curse will jump from creature to creature making it near impossible to get access to the protected place."_

Potter read aloud and seemed to be thinking before he said "so which are you" and he backed away a little.

"Luckily I just have bad luck and that's what I've been researching, a way to get rid of the snake and I assume with it the curse."

I looked off at the library trying to find a way to ask him to help "look I'm not telling you this for no reason, I am asking for… I'm asking-"

"for help" he said and he was smiling in an amused sort of way

"I'm surprised, why not ask Riddle you two seem to be the clever ones" he said clearly digging for more

"I don't trust Riddle and I'd 'owe him' in other words" I try not to make eye contact as I said this hoping he wouldn't dig on why I don't like Riddle

"and you ask the gryffindor because I'll help you out of the kindness of my heart" he said seemingly slightly insulted

"no I didn't say that, Riddle doesn't do fair trades. You should feel complimented that I think you would be a trustworthy person." I told him and he seemed to think on it before saying

"ok so what do I get"

"What do you want" I ask secretly praying it wasn't too crazy

" Tutor me in Ancient Runes, I almost had a Poor last year and it isn't looking too good now, I need you to ensure I pass"

I look at him ecstatic, that was the fairest trade I could think of

"I accept" I say followed with "we'll meet every Monday and Friday at the library and occasionally on the weekend if it's needed" with that I put out my hand to shake and he takes it happily.

This snake had to go soon if I was going to get anything done this year and now I had help to do it, perhaps this year was making some progress.

* * *

 _September 6 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Pavidus Dempsey_

Pavidus looked at the group with him, it was currently past curfew and he had settled on the perfect place for their meetings.

He had gotten the idea when his friend and himself took a shortcut to care for magical creatures when he decided on the forbidden forest.

It was perfect for his group, forbidden things and mystery, he didn't have the group go far into the forest and he made sure they could still see the castle.

"Let's get started" he said putting his hands in a steeple position

"first off why are we here" Adria complained, quickly looking around at the slightest noise.

"Its isolated and out of sight, what students are out here right now" Pavidus offered

"WE ARE" Cyprus said rubbing her arms in the flimsy nightgown.

"It's dark are you sure we can't make a fire" Cheryl said hopefully

"No we can't be seen, we need to focus. Just, who has information on possible leads"

Adria rolled her eyes as Cyprus started talking "Before school had started I was in diagon alley, I- I got lost and ended up in a sketchy part. When I went into this store Borgin and something there was a group of boys in the dark shop they were from our grade. They seemed to be a gang or I don't know, they just all seemed to follow Riddle." she said looking pointedly at Adria

"hm, that is interesting I think I've seen the group around the boy" Pavidus offered "Cheryl see if you can look into it, you said you thought Riddle has been paying attention to you".

Cheryl looked hurt but pavidus had no idea on what so he turned to Adria and said "I want you to keep an eye on Valdis, she's in slytherin with you and I know how you and Cyprus feel but I think it's worth keeping an eye on her"

Adria rolled her eyes but Cyprus surprised them both by saying

"I'm actually in agreement with Pavidus, we need to watch her" Pavidus felt heat rise to his cheeks and thanked the gods that it was dark out.

"Fine" Adria muttered giving up when Cyprus agreed, Pavidus felt satisfied with this change of heart and decided not to push his luck and moved on.

"We need to covertly check the castle regularly for traces of dark magic, I have done this only a little this past week but I'd like someone to help me with this. And seeing as Cyprus is the only other one not assigned to something, I'd like you and me to regularly check" Cyprus only nodded and he almost let out the breath he was holding.

Walking back to the castle Pavidus made his way up to ravenclaw tower, hoping to make it without being caught.

When the common room door was in sight he heard a voice that made him shiver "Students caught out of bed after curfew, tsk a ravenclaw no less" the head boy Austerus Crouch walked up,

his ravenclaw tie and posture made Pavidus feel like an imposter to the house, something that made him hate the boy more.

"I will not take points from the respectable house, not anyone's fault you cannot act properly" the boy looked down his nose at Pavidus making his blood boil "two weeks detention"

"but-"

"but nothing unless you want three"

Pavidus clamped his mouth shut and walked to the common room door and before he could answer the riddle Crouch yelled the answer further humiliating him.

From the start Crouch had been bothering him, it was as if he suspected him of something.

The boy had been breathing down his neck and Pavidus had seen him quite a few times in the restricted section.

In that moment he knew that Crouch had been put on his suspects list and that he had to call another meeting soon, to dig up the snots dirt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Beast Within the Walls_

* * *

 _September 20 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Nefas Valdis_

It had been almost three weeks since Riddle said he would think about giving me a tour,

almost three weeks since he asked me about my blood status,

and almost three weeks of his lackeys leading me around while he disappeared right after class.

Fleamont has been the only tolerable part of my situation, my cousin and friend were still not talking and I've caught Adira skulking around me a few times, telling me I'm in a few different dog houses.

Fleamont has been the only person I've talked to here where the conversation wasn't forced or strained.

The chummy place I had with Riddles gang on the first day was quickly gone and it seemed they now wanted nothing to do with me seeing as Riddle lost interest too.

Perhaps Riddle got the information he wanted or I proved useless. I know I wanted this but I wouldn't lie and say it didn't sting, it's more that I got used to the idea and felt flattered in a weird way. But then it seemed I was no longer seen as useful or 'worthy' to garner his attention and it bothered me when it shouldn't.

Shaking my head I count my blessings and decide that it worked for the best as I can continue with plan ignore Riddle, I just couldn't stop thinking about why Riddle would stop.

Macauslan had told the class that I had finished my NEWTS so wouldn't that increase his curiosity?

I had been pacing my room for a solid hour now and knew that this was a sad waste of my friday night.

But as I said before Fleamont is the only person I can really talk to but I'm not about to go all the way up to gryffindor tower to talk to someone.

I looked at the small candle that was the only light in my room debating calling it a night and going to sleep. I had taken to closing the curtains after walking into my room to be greeted by merfolk loitering outside the thin glass. It was a surprise I could do without this year and left me paranoid as to what's looking in.

When I turned again I sat quickly on the failing chair in front of my desk.

I knew the golden girls had started meeting regularly and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't follow them. I assumed it shouldn't be too hard but right now I'm very much in the dark as to what they know and where they meet. Which has been eating at me for a while, I hoped tonight Adira would go to a meeting after I placed a tracking charm on her. But two hours had passed since curfew and she still remained cozy in her bed while I waited for any movement.

I started rearranging the papers on my desk, trying to occupy myself.

After a solid minute of straightening the same pile I groan and slap my hands impatiently down on the table. I swore if my entire night was waiting for her when nothing would happen I would be sent right back to the loony bin.

I try to calm myself by picking up my old pocket watch, it stopped working long ago but I just liked the comfort of having it there.

While flipping the object in my hand I hear people pass by my door loudly mumbling to each other.

I pause my actions remaining as still as possible and stare at the door. Adira was still in her room, so what was happening this late?

Could it be Riddle?

I dissillusion myself and quiet my footsteps then approach my door. I slowly open it slipping through a quietly as I could.

I approach the common room and as I guessed Riddle and friends sat around him by the fire on big leather couches. They all look self important and confident when next to Riddle, I idly wondered what would happen if you were to singe one of them out.

Squeal and beg like a pig no doubt, I almost laugh at the thought of seeing them like that and have to cover my mouth as their meeting begins.

"Welcome my knights, I know its been some time since the last time we 'officially' met. But i'm sure you all know of our recent activities" Riddle said in a tone I never quite heard on him before, the knights just laughed like they were in on an inside joke.

I stayed in my dark corner, peeking around to watch.

Riddles voice changed to a warning and authoritative tone in a heartbeat "Avery, what information did you get over the summer on the task I assigned you" Riddle looked intently at him making the poor boy squirm in his seat.

"I-I um, heard a rumor about the, um, thing being in France" Avery said shifting his gaze around paranoid at whom could be listening.

"Very good Avery, I would hope to find it before the year's end" Riddle said twisting an odd ring around his hand.

I look at the group puzzled, I knew where they would end up I just didn't see how what they were doing now contributed to it.

Riddle turned to Malfoy "have you found the location to the come and go room. It is quite inconvenient meeting in the open like this"

"I have, seventh floor left corridor" Malfoy said in what I assumed to be his best impression of his father.

"Good, this castle now has eyes and ears everywhere and I'm afraid the slytherin common room is no longer a discrete location. It was useful to be kept out of the old coots watch but now we have more to worry about." I watched feeling like I was piecing together why Riddle was so friendly the first day.

He was gauging the situation, I felt outsmarted and he hadn't even tried! I was so caught up in my world I let him get the better of me!

The fire danced off of the man's face, the green making him look like a true villain even with the aristocratic features.

I felt exposed and wondered if they knew I was there, I reasoned it was impossible but I couldn't shake the feeling.

Before I could continue to eavesdrop on the group the cham warned me that Adiras had started to sneak out of her dorm.

Oh merlin.

I looked at the group and realized I would have to walk around their little couch meeting and pull some serious magic to avoid a run in with Adira and the gang.

Moving quickly I crouch down (best be safe than sorry) and start to crawl past the first leather couch.

"Rosier didn't you say you knew of a hidden passage to the seventh floor from the dungeons" Malfoy asked when I was passing the gap between the couches,

Riddle froze and did so to the group when he said

"There's an odd magic in the air"

ah you know when I said my demented experiments were worth it. Times like now are a good reminder of why that was not exactly the case.

I froze cursing that I still hadn't gotten rid of the snake and how its botched my luck.

AGAIN.

And how I wish just once the world wouldn't place the only parselmouth for miles right here with me when I had the creepy reptile with me.

Riddle held his hand up to the group and slowly walked towards me, as I was frozen in place on all fours knowing if I move Riddle would see the slight sheen disillusionment caused.

"You can come out, you're not in trouble we just want to…"

Riddle took a step closer speaking in a deceptively welcoming tone then his voice changed ominously with the last word

"Talk"

and he pulled his wand out pointing it in my general direction.

LIAR.

I was preparing myself for a world of pain when lovely angelic Adira walked in blissfully unaware pulling on her robes saving me and my hide.

I promised in that moment to get her a million butterbeers later for having the timing of a saint.

Every visible person in the room paused looking at one another unsure of what to do, I took my chance and started crawling backwards while attention was elsewhere.

In my haste to get out I was reckless and bumped into a side table knocking the lamp over and on impact shattering. I could hear someone mutter a spell and I felt my visibility return, I clamped my eyes shut like a child pretending that if I don't see it it's not there.

"NEFAS" Adira screamed and after knowing the girl for years I could hear the fake outrage and knew she was diverting the pressure onto me.

I reluctantly look up to see Riddle looking down at me with a crazed expression. "ah , um here's, my" I look around and see nothing by me "shattered lamp" I say in shame and I see Adira fight a smile.

"Miss Valdis" Riddle says taking deep breaths between pauses

"what a surprise"

In that moment, looking into his eyes.

I knew I was a dead woman.

"Malfoy could you please lead Mayfield back to her room" Riddle said without looking back "yes my lord" from Malfoy was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

 _September 22 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

I paced in my room, unsure of what to do and imagining worst case scenarios.

It had been almost two days since I'd last seen Nefas and what Adira was telling me was not making me calm down about it.

"I haven't seen her since Friday dinner. But it's weird every time I try to remember after that it gets blurry." Adira said looking at the ground pulling out carpet strands.

I was panicking and if the girl was pulling a stunt to get me to talk to her I was not amused. Looking beyond one's surface was only the second montera in the family, the first and most important was _Family First_. Nefas may respect little but that was one thing I knew she respected, so that just left me panicking thinking of all worst case scenarios.

I would have thought that she was just held up in her room but when Fleamont told me she hadn't shown up at the library like planned I knew something was off. What set me off was when I asked Adira to subtly check on her in her room but Adira said she wasn't there.

"Was there any hint or clue as to where she is" I bite my nails nervously

"Look you need to calm down, she disappeared for an entire year. Two days is not going to mean the end of her"

"so what, we wait here an entire year because then we'll know she's dead"

"No clearly not, you're just overreacting at the slightest hint that we might lose her again!" Adira looks like she wants to take the words back immediately, but it's too late

"Don't you dare. Out of the two of us who spent every day at the owlery waiting for their little psychotic, ungrateful, inconsiderate…" tears started pouring down my face, I know I still haven't healthily dealt with my emotions but right now it was all boiling over

"Cyprus" Adria put her hand on my shoulder and the warmth made me crumble even more.

I whisper just barely audible "I'm just so mad at her sometimes I can't function, and I hate how much I fear that she'll leave again" I wipe a few tears away and try to pull myself together.

Adira laughed humorlessly "I'm literally the only other person who gets it"

I look at her through blurry eyes "I sometimes wish I could just knock some sense into her, you know. Take her by the face and just scream" I just felt like this life was so unjust to make me care so much about her but she's fine to flounce about without concern.

Adira looked around to make sure my roommates were gone before saying "We could track her…" I look wide eyed at her intrigued by what she was saying

"There's a book."

she seemed reluctant to continue but pushed on

"that Nefas told me about and I remember her talking about it having just that... a way to track someone. Not like a spell but like wherever they are you can find them if you have one of their possessions." she looked sheepish and the light that surrounded us pouring in from the window, creating a scene that had a heavenly glow around us

"it's in the restricted section here, really dark stuff"

the air felt like it had been snuffed out. The light soon felt grey,

like a cloud blocked the sun.

It may have been the afternoon but that did nothing to ease my jumpiness.

I was looking all around us in the hallway feeling like everyone knew I was doing something wrong.

"Calm down, you're wearing your emotions on your sleeve. At this rate the librarian will take one look at us and chase us out." We passed an open courtyard the arched columns holding young couples unaware of what's around them.

The peaceful tree in the corner slightly swaying, I stopped and stared at the small gardens, how I wanted to just have a much more normal teenage life.

Pavidus might think he's the most exciting thing in my life, Adira my think so too, think that Nefas is just a close friend nothing more.

But I've known her for a long time and I know what she was like at first, when I first met her.

'" _Cyprus I'd like you to meet your cousin, Nefas" Uncle claudo and his son_ _cludo_ _led me to their sitting room where A small, frail, sickly girl stood in a dress that looked slightly too big for her and of an older style._

 _"Cyprus, Ludovisi. A pleasure" I held my hand out just like how I practiced with my tutor and the girl just stared at my hand as my Aunt, uncle, and cousin looked nervous in the corner._

 _"Nefas" the girl said leaving my hand in the air, I blush and pull my hand away feeling nervous in front of the girl now not knowing how to act, I was never told what to do in a situation like this._

 _My aunt seemed to burst at the quiet moment and over animatedly expresses "We'll let you two get acquainted outside" she ushers us out through a shabby hallway, when out back of the old victorian I see a shabby tree and shack like structure behind it._

 _"They want me to be friends with you, I would advise you_ _don't_ " _the girl looks me dead in the eye and walks to the grungy swing on the tree I didn't notice before._

 _I felt discouraged but then again I remembered my father telling me to be proud and know I am a Ludovisi and we are not to be disrespected._

 _"I am going to play with you now, and- and you can't do anything about it" I say hesitating then asserting myself._

 _"I mean that is if-"_

 _"no, I said no" the girl said crushing my fleeting confidence._

 _"My father said" I say unsure and the girl interrupts again "and you let him speak for you, or do you have nothing to say yourself"_

 _how rude, my face turns red and I sputter "I have things to say" I sound a little shrill but I don't care my father wasn't here to correct it._

 _"And tell me Cyprus what are your words"_

 _what are my words?_

 _I don't know.'_

"Cyprus, c'mon we have to keep moving. There's no time to stop" Adira grabs my arm pulling me along an out of my head.

She walked briskly clearly wanted to be over with it, I still felt my heart sink lower now thinking on how on earth Nefas knew about such a dark book.

It didn't help my optimistic sides campaign 'Nefas is good' against the dark whisper I can't place campaign 'Nefas is dark'. Adira wasn't slowing down and I tried to stop her when I saw my head of house, Albus Dumbledore and when I dug my heals into the ground the squeaking noise of my shoes fighting the stone just caught his attention even more.

"Miss Ludovisi, Mayfield. What a pleasant surprise." he says with a smile like he found something quite funny "I too find myself taking afternoon walks, while the weather permits of course" he looked over his spectacles down at us.

"Would you be so kind as to join me on this lovely day?"

"Sorry Professor but were heading towards the library" Adira impatiently says

"perhaps another time" I try to recover.

"Yes, I suppose one would ask what kind of teacher I would be to keep students from their-, Education" and I couldn't help but feel he emphasized the last word.

That didn't help me calm down any further or feel less exposed but Adira seem unconcerned or just didn't notice, either way she pushed on with a newfound energy down the halls.

Adira slipped through the smallest crack we could fit through into the library, she said the less people who see us in here the better.

I had to appreciate her clever thinking even if it was to sneak into the restricted section to steal a book to track a person with dar-

you know I think it's better not overthink it, to keep my conscience.

Going through the back sections in the library, we try to weave our way to the restricted section, the only people here at the moment are some stragglers and some ravenclaws.

"Cyprus, Adira" we stop dead in our track and turn, Adira whispers

"Shake him off our trail, I'll get the book" I nod and she heads off

"Pavidus" I say nervously "where is she off to, can't even greet her own family" he says looking pointedly at me.

"She just really needs a book for class" I say rubbing my neck which Nefas would say is a dead giveaway, "Hope she's not trying to compete with your grades" he jokes but I just want to slap him for speaking so ill of his cousin.

Not that I could say I've been much better lately, but at least I had good reason.

"Would you like to join me at my table, I have some new information on, ehm you know" he said looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry Pavidus I'll have to pass for now, maybe another time" I walk away from the awkward situation as fast as I could heading for the restricted section.

Weaving once again through the shelves I head to the back, musty shelves tower over me making me feel miniscule in the confusing and winding library.

Soon I get far enough to where the windows are long behind me and I start heading in the clear direction towards the restricted section.

"Oohf" I knock into someone while turning behind another bookshelf and fall to the ground leaving the wall like thing unmoved.

When I look up I see Riddle looking down at me, I'm unable to make out details in the dark but I immediately want to back away from the situation right back to the Pavidus.

"Ludovisi" he says holding his hand out to me, I look at the hand but don't take it opting to stand on my own.

This seemed to be the wrong move in Riddles eyes as his posture was now aggressively close.

A passerby might have thought that they were a young couple having an intimate rondevu in the dark corners of the library, but if one looked closer they'd see the young man traping the girl in with his hands pressed by her head.

"Riddle I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, I've been looking for a particular person this weekend. But no matter what I do they seem to elude me."

He got close and I could feel his hot breath spread across my face "Now you wouldn't know anything about this. Would you?" He looked at me clearly thinking I know about what he's talking about.

"I genuinely" I hold my hand to my heart "don't know what you're on about" I deadpan and I can see his nostrils flare, I was a tad shaken never seeing him like this before and it was clear he was holding onto his anger by thin strands.

I just hope I'm not the one on the receiving end when he loses it.

"Your cousin" he hisses, I just look at him dumbstruck

"don't play dumb, I bet you have her cooped up in your room,

right,

at,

this,

very,

moment"

he bends to my ear and whispers the last words exaggerating the last one and I could feel over the conversation he crept closer and closer.

Practically pressing himself into me he talks in a deceptively calm voice that makes my spine go cold.

"Just tell me where she is, for her own good… and"

he slightly turns his head to look directly at me grabbing a hold of my chin with his hand

"yours"

his voice drips with soft undertones and a rich feeling.

"I-I told you" I feel like mush and like the breath has been sucked out of me "I haven't seen her since friday" I look at him with a bag of mixed feelings.

I can feel his body heat leave me immediately and I notice with disgust that it leaves me with a cold empty feeling, he looks to be struggling with his own anger and just stares at me for some time.

 _Imperio_

* * *

 _September ? 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Nefas Valdis_

 _Drip_ , I stir and can only feel the cold stone ground below me, _drip_ I try my muscles but I do not move.

 _Drip_ slowly my surroundings become clear, I'm hunched over and can only see my legs, dirt covered and sore?

I try to move again now that I'm more aware but again I can't move, I start to panic as to the helpless situation I'm in.

It doesn't make sense, last thing I remember is Riddle looking down at me after I botched up my escape. But that can't add up, he doesn't have his own personal dungeons in the castle.

Does he?

This entire trip back was feeling like a mistake, like I was ruining the natural flow of things and the world wanted to punish me.

I knew from the start I could have erased Adiras and Cyprus's memories, I could have made entirely new identities for them.

But I chose to return reasoning it was the best way to let them live their true lives and protect them. How much did I really care about that if I had erased their memories of me? I was just a selfish child, like what Cyprus had yelled at me. I only came back for what I wanted, to control their lives and look down on them for being ignorant to what the future held when it was unreasonable to do so.

I clearly was no better, getting jacked up and nabbed like this, I had such a self-righteous outlook, so selfish refusing to tell them what I know.

For what?

Because I couldn't bring myself to trust them when they clearly gave at the very least that to me.

Being faced with a situation like the one I was in now brought to light, just how crappy I've been. Slytherin should have been the first warning sign but I played it off and lied to myself that I was still good.

Fat tears rolled down my face with a vengeance and I felt shame fill me. Merlin I really only had them in this life, and I really royally fucked up with the only two people in this world who deeply cared about me.

I wanted to puke at the impact of it crashing down, I always knew it took time for things to hit me and right now certainly was a time where I couldn't run from it.

In the moment I just wanted to hug them both and have a tell all in a new leaf sort of deal.

Now that I'm awake everything becomes crisply clear as the cold of where I am settles in my bones,

I'm alone (possibly),

can't move,

and am unable to talk.

Things were not looking good but as long as whomever put me here returns I had a slim chance of escaping, compared to not at all if I'm left alone.

 _Drip_ I could feel tears warm my face again, great I can't do anything else but I can STILL cry-

 _Drip_ and merlin that dripping was driving me insane!

 _Drip_ what does one do as a pastime when they have only their thoughts, I guess reflect on their life choices.

 _Drip_ I had plenty to reflect on there but it would do nothing to help me now to

 _Drip_ regret what's in the past.

So did what did that leave me with, attempting and failing to will myself to move I think, so plan b it is.

' _Liiiiiift'_ I willed my limbs but still nothing

' _rise and MOVE'_

aaaaaaand,

nothing.

I never realized till now how subconscious movement was and how convenient it is to be able to scratch yourself. I wanted to scream but again nothing, this was so maddening and now out of the corner of my eye I see the mamba enjoying its newfound free reign of my body.

' _No you slimy little- ah get away from my chest'_ willing your thoughts on others doesn't work either and seems to cause the opposite of what you want.

The sound of clanky old metal screeching open caught my attention and I wished so badly to be able to look up and see.

I could hear the slightest whispering voices, communicating to one another making me feel exposed to the mysterious sources of noise.

I knew I had been stunned by something strong and right now all I wanted was for this to have been a bad dream that'd wake up from at any moment.

"Hello miss Valdis, I am under the impression that we can help one another"

* * *

 _September 23 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Abraxas Malfoy_

Young Malfoy stood in the shower, he let the hot water run down the cuts on his back.

The past weekend was more eventful than he anticipated and full of more pain than he could want in a lifetime.

When he approached the Mayfield girl he remembered a thick smoke fill the room and flashes of light through the darkness. In the end when the air cleared he woke up on the ground with everyone else excluding Riddle who stood staring at the porthole, Riddle just stared transfixed on the spot.

" _My lord" Malfoy hesitantly asked, Riddle didn't turn he just called to the knights "All of you are to return to the common room and in the morning search the castle."._

Abraxas pressed his head against the cold marble of the wall and took the moment to try to forget the weekend.

On sunday Riddle brought Cyprus Ludovisi to the come and go room, he said he imperioed her but she had no information on the Valdis girl's whereabouts, only that Mayfield was looking for a book in the restricted section to find her.

Riddle said he'd checked in with Mayfield when he saw her in the common room and that she somehow had no memory of that night.

Seeing Cyprus in the glazed over state disturbed Malfoy more than he cared to admit and he wanted to speak to Riddle about what was to happen to her but Riddle had earlier gotten his anger out on all the knights and he was not willing to repeat that experience.

Riddle certainly was creative when it came to punishments and he may have used crucio a few times but that was the least of it, Abraxas shivered thinking back on the pain but knew not to hold onto it for Riddle would have much worse in store if he didn't.

Turning the faucet off Abraxas just stood for a moment watching water drip from the pipe,

he had never seen Riddle like this before he supposed it was because they risked exposure but witnessing Riddle like that ingrained a not so healthy fear for the man.

Rolling his shoulders back and forth Abraxas stepped out of the shower pulling a towel around himself, ringing his hand through his hair.

"What have I gotten myself into" he more sighed than said while pulling his trousers and white oxford on.

Taking a moment to double check himself in the mirror he turned side to side before nodding in approval.

Abraxas had made sure to get up earlier than the rest this day, he just wanted some of his freedom back.

So he wanted to see if Valdis was back, something was weird about the girl otherworldly in a wrong but intriguing way. He'd never say it out loud though and he didn't entirely hate her he just didn't know how to interact with her, he had heard Cyprus say something along those same lines but when she said it, it felt like a different understanding of the girl.

It felt like a kaleidoscope,

different for every person and with the slightest of movements would change completely.

This morning he was going to find Valdis and if he did find her he would warn her and not tell Riddle about it, he wanted to control something his life again.

Malfoy snuck out of the common room and into the common room, glad to be able to slip past without being found.

He was unsure if he should go into her room or knock on it and how to proceed from there so he decided to peek in quickly.

Going down the narrow hallway that lead to her room was much darker than the rest of the dorms and much more secluded from the rest of the students. He wondered why all this was allowed but he knew not to be so dull when he remembered how the sixth year girls were talking about her.

Summary was they didn't like her.

Soon he approached the door and peaked in, the room was bare and scarcely decorated, as a whole it looked abandoned and dusty. But there was no Valdis, not easily discourage Malfoy set out and down the halls.

He decided to go for the library knowing after many days of being sent to fetch the girl she was likely to be there, he reasoned it was the only place she knew how to get to.

In the castle's halls he could see the sun barely rising and for a moment he paused and he then just felt the sudden urge to go to the clock tower, he couldn't say why just that he got that magical pull he was taught to trust and the one only true wizards had.

From where he was in the castle it wouldn't take long to get there just that he still reasoned he should go to the library. But years of being taught to trust one's magic outweighed some petty wish to undermine Riddle.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the tower.

After some time of climbing the staircase in the chill of early morning he made it to the top feeling wind howl around him hitting the structure strongly.

He walked around the intricate ticking of the cogs and walked towards the edge looking out over the Scottish landscape.

When he put his hands on the railing and leaned over he started to question why his magic pulled him there.

Though the calm scenery brought some small peace to his mind he couldn't see how being here would help him. The wind tussled his hair and he let his eyes close, cool air encompassed him and his body swayed at the strength of the push.

"Fleamont showed me this place, I come here often to clear my head. Or just relax."

he startled at the voice and looked to see Valdis there as if appearing out of nowhere and Abraxas can't help but question the coincidence.

"Valdis" he says in a stern yet exhausted tone

"I have to warn you about something" he says looking back to the landscape

"yes" she says in such a neutral way he almost doesn't want to say the words he will inevitably say next

"I have to warn you about Riddle"

she looked at him imploring him to continue

so he took a deep breath and started.

* * *

 _September 23 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Fleamont Potter_

Fleamont sat in his bed looking up at the top of his canopy bed, it had been a while since he had felt a childlike wonder for something, an innocence to it, an excitement.

Something new something different, don't get him wrong he loves his friends and family but before this school year he felt the panic of the monotony that was becoming his life. He did eventually want to settle down but he felt like the expectation that people held around him was that right out of school he would wed, find a respectable job, and have kids.

How he felt was that was fine in due time but he just needed to figure his life out before he made lifelong commitments like that.

But man, how Valdis confused him.

They never once talked about what they would do out of school, future wedding plans or the normal school related subjects.

Most conversations took a turn for uncanny valley and he wasn't complaining just saying that he never encountered that before. Even when helping in his school work she'd come up with in his opinion brilliant ideas and conclusions about magic.

When she talked about Magic it was like a completely different thing, limitless and powerful, mysterious as if it had a life of its own.

She herself was like the forbidden fruit in the muggle story he once read, tempting and unimaginable but with a great price, how he danced around actually biting the fruit, he more like admired it, holding it, tempting himself.

Though he played it off when Cyprus asked if he knew where she was this weekend, he was going through every thought on what could be going on.

Did she get bored of me,

is she ill,

does she not need me,

or worse… .

He turned to his side on the bed and looked past his dorm mates bed and out the window.

When he thought about the new girl he felt the need to offer her something more interesting, maybe learn all he can about a topic or master a type of magic.

He just wanted to be a part of the exciting and strange girls life, he feared once they finished finding a way to get rid of the snake they would part their separate ways.

Maybe he should ask to spend time with her outside of an academic setting, then maybe she would consider him a friend and not care if they weren't working on a project but just want to spend time with him because of him.

He reminded himself to ask Cyprus what Nefas likes doing so he would have somewhere to start.

The girl brought a whole new world to him and he wasn't quite willing to let it go no matter how selfish he knew he was being.

* * *

 _September 23 1943 Scotland Hogwarts:?_

A cloaked figure slips through the hallways at midnight, mud and a thick red liquid trail behind it.

The hunched shoulders of a predator stalking just hidden enough not to be seen. The halls seem to hide the figure, giving it many crevices to lurk in while it traipses through the school.

Stopping in front of the statue of the one eyed witch " _Dissendium"_ was whispered and with one last look around it the figure slinks into the hole, letting the passage slowly close behind it with the scrape of stone sounding in the empty halls.

The castle slept serenely as the threat of rot of corruption infested and grew in the dark corners of the school.

For little did they know that that night the 'safest place on earth' had just had the foundation on which it stands begin to crumble.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Imposters_

* * *

 _October 9 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Fleamont Potter_

Fleamont started to stare at her again, he didn't mean to he just couldn't stop himself.

It just hurt and it started when he had approached her weeks ago.

When he had seen her in class that day, he felt all his previous worries vanish, he went up to her and joked about something stupid. But she just stared awkwardly and dismissed him like he was just a random classmate.

Maybe that was what he really was to her, maybe she found a way to solve her snake problem without him.

Fleamont looked at the girl as she pestered Riddle once again, a habit she seemed to pick up lately.

Why did she lie about disliking Riddle?

He chided himself remembering she was a bloody slytherin and that was what he was supposed to expect. He had been forgetting that she was a part of the slime ridden house and he _had_ been thinking that she was placed in the wrong house but clearly, he was mistaken.

She now acted as if he was brush in the wind.

Potter looked back to his paper that currently only had his name and date, he really needed to move on and pick up with his daily activities.

Goodbye adventure, hello monotony.

He felt his friend nudge him and he looked up to see concern all over his face. "I didn't think you were a bookworm mate, but isn't only filling out your name and date a little- well I don't know, sad"

he felt bad for getting swept up in his thoughts and his friend had a point.

"Sorry, been distracted as of late" he looked up one last time to Nefas then back to his work, starting his charms paper and deciding to ignore her.

At lunch he sat next to Cyprus, since over the past few weeks he had gotten to know the girl a bit better.

Moving potatoes and stew to his plate before starting idle conversation with Cyprus he wills himself not to look at the slytherin table.

Turning towards Cyprus he states "how's gettin around the school now that you don't rely on Burbage" he tried a playful tone and she just smiled good naturedly and said "I've been managing fine, thank you. I can't say the same for others though"

she looks over towards the slytherin table and the words jump out of his mouth before he could stop himself

"Nefas? She's getting lost" he wanted to take the words back so badly right after it was said but what's done is done.

"Uhm, no." she paused awkwardly "Adira has been getting lost and she says Nefas is always with Riddle so she doesn't ask her for help"

she looked down to her food and pushed some bits around.

His faced turned red at the sudden turn for awkward the conversation had taken "Erm are you going to see the quidditch match this weekend".

"Why should I,

isn't it slytherin vs Hufflepuff. That has nothing to do with gryffindor."

Fleamont looked horrified at his new classmate "it's not about if our house plays, it's about cheering on hufflepuff against the slime"

the girl just rolled her eyes, much to Potters building horror then turned back to her food before saying.

"I already know what the outcome is going to be, I'm just going to study this weekend.

You know be productive"

Fleamont paid no mind to her negative thoughts and pushed further

"Now there's no way I'm letting you miss your first game here. Don't be so quick to write Hufflepuff off" and he looked quite confident in the abilities of their fellow house.

Cyprus protested further not liking her weekend plans slipping away. "I think not. I've seen quidditch before, the game hasn't changed in a few hundred years and I don't think its going to any time soon."

"how about we make a wager, I win you go. You win, though quite unlikely (he egged on) I'll get you two books you most want" his confidence in his idea was radiating off of him.

She clearly fell for his challenge when she accepted "Fine, but you can't change your mind".

He put his hand to the air and said "I swear to it" she laughed and said "just remember this was your idea, so what is the challenge"

he looked at her with a wide grin and said

"who ever pulls the better prank on the slytherins wins"

* * *

 _October 10 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

Cyprus was panicking.

Fleamont had only given her a day and a half to come up with and execute a prank before the weekend.

He had already pranked the house and she had to admit it was good.

He somehow found the slytherin common room, hooked up the water system to dye the unfortunate souls who took a shower, different Hufflepuff colors were stained into their skin and hair for the entire day. Not seeing that as enough he made it so at random times throughout the day a slytherins bags would explode with confetti and have words in the air spell _! ._

Most of the professors were scolding the students to come forward and admit if you had a part of it but she had seen Dumbledore and the head of hufflepuff quietly chuckle to themselves every time they heard a loud pop and disgruntled yelling. All in youthful fun, no harm meant she's sure is what was going through their minds.

Most slytherins were outraged by the pranks turning to glare death into any person who dared laugh and hexing any person who indicated any guilt from their mass interrogations of the student body.

A poor first year from hufflepuff got sent to the hospital wing after an 'accident' making her feel a tad guilty for their dumb bet causing the boy pain.

She had made sure to leave some candy by his bed as well as a get well card, she had noticed Potter had the same idea when she saw his chicken scratch on a card next to a bear.

Fleamont had put it to a level where she felt it was impossible to match his attention from the populace.

But she had one, possibly very dangerous idea.

Riddle.

He had avoided all possible prank, as well as his posy.

If she managed to prank them it would come down to a decision of if she valued her safety over winning or enjoying this weekend at the cost of her being hexed to near death.

Tough choice but she didn't like the way Potter had seemed so sure she'd lose, she guessed it was okay to be reckless once in awhile.

The plan was simple, follow them to the library right before dinner, find them in the dark crevices they inhabit and transfigure their outfits to semi permanent badger outfits, to last at least till dinner.

Riddle usually went to the library when he could and where he was his minions were sure to follow.

"Stalking people in the hallways are we, not a very good prank I'd say" Fleamont scared her coming up from behind, she glared at him for a moment before turning back around to peek around the corner, looking directly at the library entrance just in time to see Riddle closing the door, no doubt with his 'friends'.

She shhhed Potter before following in, Fleamonts interest was piqued and he was still confident in his win, so he followed in with her.

Cyprus weaved through the library in now familiar ways, looking in between cracks to watch Riddle go further into the library without being caught.

She was becoming more and more nervous as they went further into the shelves. She had a fleeting concern about getting lost when she would turn back but pushed it aside.

Something seemed off about Riddle though, she hadn't seen his group at all yet but he was definitely with someone.

Eventually Riddle stopped, Cyprus and Fleamont just stared intently through a crack waiting and watching him and the hidden figure.

"I have to admit I didn't see this coming." he paused looking down at the figure, towering over them with his large stature "tell me girl where has your little snake friend has gone to"

the hidden pair could hear someone adjusting themselves seemingly nervous.

"No words? Hm, you seem to think you have a choice in whether or not to answer me"

Cyprus could feel a cold sweat start to form on her, old musty books hugged her surroundings and the silence was eerie, like all movement, every living thing, and the very air stopped.

She could see the one ray of filtered light shine on dust particles slowly settling in the air.

She leaned in trying to get a look at who was with Riddle.

"Silence may suit you but it won't save you from answering me" the little light now showed a long pale wand resting lazily on the person's throat.

Cyprus heard said person clear the throat before finally responding

"Now Riddle, I am telling you the truth when I say to you. I have no idea what you're talking about."

the voice sounded familiar but not at the same time like it was altered or wrong, they also seemed to be trying to sound like an ignorant school girl but wasn't working.

"Liar"

Riddle hissed and pressed slightly harder against the person's throat, "We both know what I saw, the only question was how did you get rid of it. Don't look so surprised"

Riddle seemed to lean forward but still remain distant before continuing "I heard its whisperings, I'm not daft, I know the difference between a tutelar and a familiar."

he looked livid now.

In class he appeared patient and calm when waiting for others but at the moment he definitely was not tolerant of having to explain anything.

"Riddle I really have no clue as to what you're talking about. Look calm down let's head to dinner an-"

"DO NOT ACT AS IF WE ARE FRIENDS."

Riddle lost his cool for a moment scaring the three others around him, almost making Cyprus come out from the shadows.

He leaned closer and in the most menacing voice any person present had heard, he said

"you seem to be under the impression that we are… on friendly terms. I guarantee that is the furthest from the truth, in fact you have become quite the pain. What I do not understand is your sudden behavioral change. Sure, simple people and dull minds would see no difference, but to me it's most obvious and I have to say I liked it better when you wanted nothing to do with me."

he leaned even closer holding onto his anger by strands.

"So I'll only ask you once more and you will answer all my questions. Then I'll wash my hands of you completely"

he now held the person's tie and pinned them the shelf with his wand.

"I'm afraid… Riddle. That isn't going to happen"

the voice seemed to drop and gain an odd pronunciation to the words.

At that moment Fleamont started to pale and shake grasping at the shelf, his hand brushed up some dust and the particles flew into Cyprus's noes.

She held onto her nostrils, fighting the sneeze and she could feel Fleamont start to pull her away and when her arm was pulled from her face the sneeze let loose.

She felt both her and Potters muscles tense and she heard movement on the other side of the shelf and she knew she could not get caught unless she don't value her life.

So she let herself be taken away by Fleamont.

Potter didn't slow down as he pushed his way back out of the immense library. They could hear Riddle and presumably the other person's footsteps chase after them, it sounded from all around them and Fleamont was beginning to become hesitant in his turns.

Shouts from behind and at their sides seemed to circle them in, it felt like hunting dogs chasing after rabbits,

all seemed to spin in the nauseating chase.

Soon a long row of shelves went on for a while leading towards darkness, Fleamont slightly moved to turn around but Cyprus grabbed his arm holding him in place.

They had only two ways to go and she felt it was more likely to be caught going back. She became the lead in pulling him forward, once they got halfway through the long path Potter turned hearing footsteps approaching quickly from behind and they looked at one another and began running as fast as they could.

The books blurred into what seemed like a backdrop repeating and the dark end seemed to extend every step they took.

" _Conjunctivitis_ " was shouted by a now clear female voice, the spell hit Potter square in the back when he pushed Cyprus forward, taking the hit.

Cyprus halted, slightly skidding and grabbed Fleamonts arm pulling him along with her.

She could hear various spells being thrown at her and Potter, she could tell they would not damage the library, only them.

She did not look back knowing they had casted lumos and would see her face if she did.

When she finally saw the end she could see it lead to a path directly out of the library.

When she neared the end she quickly turned the right corner and saw the windows and door leading the way out.

She could now feel the full weight of Potter as her adrenalin weaned off and she looked around trying to find an out as quickly as possible.

She hobbled over to a table with Potter and grabbed as many books as she could stacking them to hide his face. She sat down opposite of him and stared at a book praying that it would work, she paused and pulled out her wand as she heard feet fast approaching.

" _Mentior_ _praestigia"_ and she hoped she pulled it off as she watched all be it bad figures that resembled their backs hobble off and fade around corners with echoing steps.

Cyprus could feel a bead of sweat fall down her temple and she was thankful Potter remained quiet and where she left him, to appear as a sleeping student.

She heard heavy footsteps approach first and then go to the left, where the lighter ones paused at the end of the path.

Cyprus heard the person slowly approach and slowly pass each row of shelves, slowly looking at each table and each group, combing through looking for them.

She was ready to panic when the steps approached her table and slow down even more as she got closer.

The person stopped right in front of her table and she heard the sound of a soft wood being pulled out, the weight of the wand hung in the air.

Cyprus could feel her hands tighten on the book she held and was preparing to jump on the person.

When the padding footsteps of her spell ran by,

the person froze turned slowly then quickly went after the sound.

Cyprus quickly looked up to catch a glance at who it was and she felt her stomach drop like a stone when she saw her cousin run after her taunting spell.

Cyprus knew she should be moving quickly to get out with Potter while she still could but she just felt like an explosion had went off.

She was snapped out of it when she heard Potter shuffle a little and she got a good look at his face.

His eyes were red and puffy almost completely swollen shut, he was struggling not to touch them at the moment so she got up to help him out of the library.

She walked the shelves bordering the place, and in surprisingly short time got to the door.

She slipped through the massive doors as discreetly as possible helping Potter hide himself.

Only when they got reasonably far away, she pulled him into an abandoned classroom.

"You wouldn't happen to know where to find a Oculus Potion" Cyprus questioned the boy

"Can't say I do, why?" he said hunched over resting on a desk clearly fighting the urge to rub his eyes once again.

"It's the counter to the curse that hit you" she said joining him in resting against the desk, he paused and seemed to be thinking before he said

"Oh, well I suppose we'll be needing that" he half laughed and cyprus smiled at his attempt at brightening the situation.

Cyprus leaned back exhaling and said "When the other person turned the corner, it was Nefas. You know I don't really know how to take that." she turned to the boy before saying "I suppose that's more confusing for you than for me"

"no it actually explained some things" he said in a lighthearted tone before it faltered and he lost it when continuing "I had been helping her research a way to get rid of this-

ahg, you know, I think we should continue this later" he said straining as his eyes watered "when I am better".

Cyprus nodded and told him she'd get the potion and for him to wait there.

She made her way down the halls towards the hospital wing hoping they'd have it in stock, to spare her the trip to Slughorn.

She was walking towards the wing when she heard voices coming from behind the slightly ajar doors.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid no one has come by asking for the Oculus potions"

"it's no problem madam, just let me know if someone does."

She heard a person start to walk out of the hospital wing so she decided to quickly cast one of her eyes to swell shut and appear to slightly bleed to get the potion for good reason and avoid suspicion.

Cyprus was unsurprised to see Nefas walk out but was surprised that she not so much as glanced towards her, Cyprus continued till she stood in the doorframe then looked back to see Riddle approach Nefas and say

"Slughorn said no one has asked yet but he'll keep an eye out"

then proceeded to grab her violently by the arm and drag her off.

Cyprus turned back contemplating what today meant when the nurse approached her

"oh dearie what ever happened to your eye?"

Soon Cyprus was marching down the halls with the deep orange potion she nicked while the nurse wasn't looking.

When she arrived back at the abandoned classroom she looked around before going in, when she saw Fleamont aggressively touching his swollen eyes she called to him

"got the potion.

Then we need to talk".

A few moments later Potters peepers were back to normal and he sighed in relief even with orange smudge all over his eyes.

"Felt like forever waiting for ya here" he slumped over now enjoying is calmed eyes,

"The nurse wasn't exactly close, but let's not doddle." she saw Potter look up at her in question.

"What were you talking about when you said you were helping her." he shifted in his seat then said

"She told me about how right before school she got stuck with a snake, it would constantly be on her. Usually under her clothes-"

'how come she didn't say anything"

"don't know. Anyway she told me about it and said if I helped her get rid of it she would help me in Ancient Runes" he was now rubbing his face tiredly.

"Riddle said she got rid of it, how. And what is a tut- tutler thing"

"tutelar, they are a protection, for many different things. Ancient stuff and rare to come by",

"No that can't be right. a lot of wizarding communities have magical animals and totems"

"those aren't a tutelar though, tutelar are kind of like living animals that are given a task and have strong enchantments. And well I can't explain it that well. Nefas would be able to explain it better." ,

"But she didn't. At least when I saw her in the library she didn't"

"who knows she could've been lying, again." he looked frustrated when saying it but she couldn't blame him, Nefas seemed to do that to people.

"I'm not so sure, something just seems off about this situation, I can tell when she's lying and that girls body language was all off. I can't put my finger on it though"

she'll never admit she only noticed because Riddle pointed it out,

it hurt her pride a little that Riddle had noticed and she hadn't.

"I can't deny something's been off but there's no solid proof of it so what can we do?" he looked into Cyprus's eyes searching for an answer or solution.

"I think I have an idea"

* * *

 _? ? ? ? ?_

I could feel consciousness come back to me, I could feel swaying motion and squeaks of wooden wheels with the sound of a rocky dirt path below.

My body slightly moves back and forth and I can feel my hand twitch, the excitement of this revelation causes my body to jump. _Bam_ It feels like my brain has been pushed down and my scalp bleeds from the inside and though no blood falls from my head it sure feels like it.

My eyes open and all I can see is black, I'm positioned in a fetal position and my aching body tells me I've been like this for quite a few hours.

My Cramped arm inches forward and my hand makes contact to a rough unpolished wood and I feel the splinters underneath my fingertips.

My two hands shoot to either side of me slapping my hands on the sides of the box, I can feel a familiar panic that I've rarely ever felt, creep into me in a similar feeling to my scalp bleeding from within.

I repeatedly slam my hands on the sides, using my body to push the sides further.

In my panicked state my mind goes blank and dread floods in taking over any coherent thought.

I don't realize I'm screaming til my throat starts to give out.

 _Did I ever leave, have I gone truly mad and created a fantasy while I really never left. Never burned that, that abomination, never, never. Nev-_

tears fell heating my otherwise cold face, and my body started shaking from cold and misery

 _never, never. Never left… I'm stuck._

More tears fall and my head falls back on the wooden wall

 _I, I have nothing. No one. I can't even leave my own mind, how pathetic._

 _But now reality has come crashing down on my escape. My pathetic escape._

A noise gargled out of my mouth as I choked on my tears and snot, sweat covered me now but I could still feel the cold slowly spread in my body.

 _I never left…_

were my last thoughts as tears streaked down my face and I slowly blacked out from exhaustion as I felt the motion around me stop and the sound of someone getting off a carriage echoed in my head.

I stirred again hearing the popping sound of a fire, I tested my movement once again and to my relief I could indeed move again.

I carefully adjusted myself in the seat I was in and took note of the blanket on my lap, I also seemed to be in a wooden cabin of sorts, a small one by the looks of it.

I peeked around the big chair I was in and caught sight of a mountain man looking fellow who had a thick beard, rough working hands, and was lighting a pipe.

My head hurt and I was failing to recall how I got here besides my horrible realizations in the box.

"B'n out a while, thought you were dead"

he said with a slavic accent combined with a pipe between his teeth.

He lit a match carefully holding it over the end before waving it, extinguishing the light and inhaling as small embers light at the end.

He spoke with more the smoke swirling around him each time "Dn't know what you'd like for food, so made shchi. Eat all of it, you are here to work, not waste"

and he said as an afterthought

"witch".

He might have paid the word no mind but the word brought a world of relief and tears to her.

" I have been born without the gift, but now you are no better than me. You are bound" sadly she understood clearly what that meant.

She would not be able to use magic, but she had no idea who bound her or why? She looked around and saw a now cold and sad looking soup and reached for it.

The man pointed to the bowl and said "shchi"

I nodded deciding to scope my situation before running stupidly head first into trouble and arising suspicion.

I decided to lightly prod for information and see how far I could graze with conversation

"Do you know what I'm supposed to do here"

a simple question, it should be acceptable and I could work from there.

"You do what I say" is all he offers so I decide to lull him into security before digging again.

Again I nod and start eating, it takes some willpower not to gag.

This man was certainly no chef.

I lay a few hours later on a hard ground with the same blanket around me, as the dirty man passed out drunk on his bed.

It was much colder now especially with the fire out, I turn to my side and look out a window and see bare trees sway in the wind.

How did I get here was the only thing on my mind and it keeps me up, all I remember is Riddle looking down on me before it all goes dark.

Anything in between then and the box is a blank, this was another problem I really didn't need piled on top of my to do list.

Everything has just gone to shit and I had no idea what was going on around me, any power I felt I had has clearly been ripped away from me like a rug right beneath me.

Any closure I thought I've had has been squashed and some deep fears I've buried, bubbled right to the surface and has brought on the urge for me to return to that place to make sure it's gone.

But currently I have a problem that is much bigger than my personal feelings, I was who knows where with a stranger. Magic bound by mysterious people and missing a good chunk of time and don't know the date either.

It was not looking good and I had a sinking feeling I had very limited time.

* * *

 _October 10 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Pavidus Dempsey_

He looked out across his small group, giddy with the news he was about to share with them.

"As you know I have been looking through some student histories and I've found some interesting things" he drawled out looking at each and every one

"Pavidus, why are we still meeting here it's getting cold out and I've gotten detention before from getting lost and caught."

Adira, his oh so supportive cousin said.

He was about to respond with the most clever of responses when he noticed Cyprus's face was blank and staring off behind him far into the woods.

"Cyprus" he started and Adira rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Hm" she looked back to him questioningly.

"Are you ok, you seem troubled" he asked with large eyes, "I'm fine just distracted as of late" she looked off and Adira barged in

"well this is sweet'n all but I think we were just talking about something a tad more important"

"that could wait, Adira" Pavidus warned and turned back to Cyprus

"it's fine we need to start the meeting anyway" Cyprus encouraged and Cheryl spoke up after staying quiet "I agree. I want to do something other than watching Riddle"

"oh, and what have you found out", Cheryl blushed slinking into herself

"he's a normal guy, does well in school. I don't see why we're following him he doesn't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Well I guess we can focus on other things for now. I on the other hand have made progress with getting information on Crouch. It turns out his father is involved with the ministry but not just that he has ties with underground markets. Giving Austerus perfect opportunity to get involved in dark dealings. In two weeks a shipment of dragon eggs will come to england, if the trail I followed was correct Austerus will be receiving one of those eggs. Now I'm not sure for what but I plan on figuring out."

Pavidus looked towards Cyprus about to ask her to help him when she spoke up

"I won't be able to help you with that, I am still quite busy"

he wanted to convince her to change her mind but he knew he never would.

"I'll help" Cheryl nervously asked and Pavidus mumbled an ok before turning to Adira

"what have you found out about Nefas's activities"

"well for one I was right to think it was a waste of time, she has done nothing out of the ordinary and all of her activities have been with other slytherins"

Cyprus looked oddly at Adira and was giving her a skeptical look.

"Well I suppose that gives us more time to focus on the promising leads"

Pavidus talked for most of the meeting, thinking he would be the one to lead the group into success even though they were drowning him out.

* * *

 _October 11 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Fleamont Potter_

"Oh don't be such a sore loser"

"you were there, you know my plan backfired"

"A deal's a deal" Fremont chided his reluctant friend.

"Yeah well I could still be in bed right now, the cozy, warm, -"

"I get the point. Come on it'll be fun if you give it a chance" he could tell Cyprus wasn't taking him seriously with all the Hufflepuff colors and paraphernalia on him.

"Here you need to get more in the spirit" and in a moment some of the over the top items were on her.

"I really don't need this, it makes me look ridiculous"

"I can't argue with that, but you do need to loosen up and enjoy it" he gave a stern look at her before they started the climb up to the stands.

At the top of the structure he pulled her to their seats, took out his snacks and started to make himself comfy.

The wind was strong and swaying the tall towers and Cyprus leaned over and asked "We should be finding answers right now not having fun at a game. Why are you insisting we do this?"

"For the very reason you insist we go. You need to take some time away from your problems not surround yourself with them. Everyone needs a break once in awhile."

he popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into his mouth after his statement like he had no cares in the world.

Immediately his face scrunched up and he spit it out coughing, Cyprus started to laugh hysterically at the boy

"Twas Vomit"

he said wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Oh man I wish I could've captured that moment" she said nearly tearing up from laughter, Potter broke into a broad smile and laughed with her.

* * *

 _October 11 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

In some time the two teams flew out and the crowds cheered, hands next to Cyprus clapped for hufflepuff and threw confetti into the air.

The slytherins and some ravenclaws clapped when the slytherin team came out, Cyprus couldn't help herself and looked towards a certain group in slytherin in that moment.

Her dearest cousin was with Riddle again and he seemed to lack all excitement and warmth that was coming from her other classmates.

He huddled further into his scarf, pulling his coat tighter around himself and she couldn't help but compare the stark differences between Fremont and Riddle.

While one was joking and lose the other was cold and stern, Riddle seemed to lack all humor about anything and took every word and suggestion too seriously.

Cyprus looked away from the depressing stands, she couldn't help but question what her cousin was doing, she has never acted like she has been.

Any time something happened no matter how serious she seemed to try to take that edge away from it, with awkwardness or a joke even if it was inappropriate to do so.

Cyprus had to admit it was definitely not always like that but Nefas had been consistent for many years with her behavior so a sudden change just added to the off putting behavior that even Riddle noticed.

"WELCOME HOGWARTS TO THE FIRRRRST GAME OF THE YEAR!" an announcer shouted and Cyprus turned back to the game at hand.

Most of the time she watched hufflepuff actually held their own and she slowly began to get into the spirit of things yelling along with the crowd

"AND HUFFLEPUFF USES A BLUDGER BACKBEAT, A RARE MOVE FROM THEIR TEAM, BUT OH SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER'S EYE SEEMS TO BE CAUGHT BY SOMETHING. AND NOW FOLKS HE'S CHASING AFTER SOMETHING, IT LOOKS LIKE HUFFLEPUFFS SEEKER ISN'T ONE TO BE LEFT BEHIND"

Cyprus could feel herself leaning forward in her seat trying to get a better look, when she saw Malfoy (slytherins seeker) seemingly pull out his wand.

Everyone else was too focused on the chase to realize or think of Malfoy cheating, in the next few moments the hufflepuff seeker 'mysteriously' falls off his broom and Malfoy catches the snitch ending the game.

Cyprus fell back onto her bench angry no one was calling out the clear cheat, not even Fleamont was saying anything and now the hufflepuff seekers friends and teammates flooded onto the field to make sure he has all right.

On the way back to the castle she started complaining to Potter

"I'm telling you he pulled out a wand, he caused that boy to fall"

Fleamont was now getting mad with her "I can't believe I missed it, you know I always knew he cheated. Everyone does, no one ever catches him though. Man I wish Professor Dumbledore saw too. Then you'd know Malfoy wouldn't be flying on that field ever again."

"I just hope that boy is alright" Cyprus added after.

"Who? Diggory?"

"if that's the seeker who fell then yes"

"he's a tough one trust me. Heard people saying he just has a few broken bones"

at the statement Cyprus looked horrified

"Cyprus there no need to worry he's survived worse"

"worse than falling off his broom from that height" she said disbelievingly, Potter just chuckled

"yeah worse than that".

* * *

 _? ? ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

Nefas looked across the dying crop field, now spending her first day outside she could tell it was fall.

That meant not too much time had passed, unless she was knocked out a year, highly unlikely so that left that her memory could have been taken of the past year…

or more.

She needed the date and quick, she knew the place she was at was very isolated and far from civilization so she would wait for the man to go to a town and stow away in his cart.

She looked down at her sore hands, the fall crops were soon to be gone and the old man told her to harvest it all while he sat on his shabby porch.

The bare forest stood like a wall behind the man's house and it looked to go on for miles and a single road went into it, then in front of the house was (dead) grassland that extended further than what she could see and the other end of the road extended into that.

Everything around her made her feel microscopic, in comparison to the distance and immense trees that surrounded her, it was making her feel trapped and that she could do nothing to get out.

The silence that surrounded the land was uncanny as well and not natural, like all life had stopped and this was all that was left.

"Girl, come here" she turned to see the grungy man now standing by the stairs of the porch, he seemed to be swaying, and when she just stood there he took a step down and tumbled onto the dirt, cursing he fumbled to get up.

"GIRL- SAID COME HERE" he slightly slurred, she just looked at him unsure of what to do.

He seemed to become tired quickly and passed out right on the ground, she debated, in that moment to leave him there and let him die like she had pondered every night.

But she sadly knew she wouldn't and she thought he knew that too,

she didn't know where she was,

when she was,

or how she was.

So reluctantly Nefas walked over to the brute picking up his arms dragging him in with his face to the ground.

When she had managed to drape his body on the bed, she saw the glint of metal and reached her hand forward to examine the odd necklace he was wearing.

In a jolt of movement he woke and roughly grabbed her hand yanking it away, then turning over to his side facing the wall and adjusting himself to sleep.

Nefas just stood there staring at the man, there was much more to this than she first thought.

She decided to finish her work and enjoy the peaceful night without the man and his harsh demeanor.

Soon she was dozing off to sleep, staring into the fire on the chair she first woke up in and all she could think about was how familiar the necklace seemed,

she just couldn't place why.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Monotony_

* * *

 _October 24 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Adira Mayfield_

The entire school had been looking forward to the Halloween Feast coming up, all but Adira.

Resting her head on her hand she watched as the last of the summer birds flew off for warmer weather, somewhere where she assumed it was better.

The past few weeks she had had no contact or messages with the group and she was beginning to wonder what he was playing at.

She hadn't been too excited over what he had asked her to do, especially when Nefas had only just returned, but what's done is done. Leaning back against the windowsill she took a much needed break, between Pavidus and his childish games and her work she had no energy to deal with the giddy student population.

When she came here she thought it would be like vacation and that she would only have babysit her cousin but so far she hadn't gotten a moment's rest and he kept asking for her to do more and more outrageous things.

When she saw Nefas in the compartment she had thought that she would be able to spend some time with her friend

but life had other plans and she just wished that she could go back to simpler times.

 _Kids ran around screaming and chasing eachother, Adira ran off to the corner of the park and hid behind a bush, Jack counted as other neighborhood kids hid._

 _Her mother had let her spend time with the no mag kids but her mom made sure she promised not to tell anyone that she did._

 _Peering over the bush she watched as the kids scampered to find a good spot, there was no way Jack would find her!_

 _Adira sat patiently and waited,_

 _slowly every other kid was found and joined the search,_

 _she chuckled to herself, proud of her hiding spot._

 _Soon she dozed off and found herself waking up in the same bush only to find the park was empty and with the sun was going down._

 _Adira looked around and called her friends names but no one answered. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started grabbing onto her dress bunching up the dirt stained cloth,_

 _"hello"_

 _she quickly turned to see an ill looking girl who had an equally sad looking dress_

 _"wh-who are you" Adira was starting to become scared, she didn't know the way home and it was rapidly becoming dark._

 _"Who are you" the strange girl asked_ _,_

 _Adira could feel her temper take over in the stressful situation and yelled back "I asked you first"._

 _The girl looked startled, then smiled a smile that Adira had never seen on another kid before. Not one of malice or pity or mockery but of humor._

 _"I suppose you did." the girl held out her hand and continued "Nefas, pleasure to meet you"_

 _Adira was hesitant at first to shake her hand but caved after a few moments._

 _"Adira."she pointed to herself_

 _"Do you want to play" Adira asked and the girl had that smile again_

 _"yeah, that sounds fun"._

 _They spent the rest of their time together at the park and slowly the Nefas girl became looser and more relaxed._

" _What were you doing here so late anyway" Nefas looked up at her and thought on it before responding_

 _"they wanted me to be something I'm not" she looked down at the grass she was picking at,_

 _"what are you talking about" Adira said confused._

 _Nefas seemed to realize what she meant and clarified "I ran away from my guardians,_

 _but they'll find me soon"_

 _guardians? That was an odd way of putting it but Adira was focused on other things at the moment_

 _"Soon! Will we see eachother again"_

 _"we could if you want"_

 _"I do, meet me here tomorrow"._

 _The girl was surprised by Adidas directness but nodded._

 _Right after Adira could hear her mom call in the distance and when she looked towards Nefas agian the girl was already gone._

She went back the next day just to make sure she wasn't loony, but sure enough Nefas was there.

It was the summer before her first year at Ilvermorny and she sure had gotten a surprise when the year started and her friend from the park was there.

Adira got up and headed outside,

walked through the courtyard and over the field towards the owlery.

Approaching the cold tower she opened the door letting the old hinges squeak, walking into the tower she stepped around the small animal bones and up the stairs.

At the top of the tower the many owls fluttered in and out and squawked at the newcomers arrival.

She walked over towards the great grey owl, flicked the bird a treat and handed a letter and small, delicately wrapped brown paper box.

"Bring this to your master" she whispered

and the big beast let its wings encompass the entirety of the air and took off with a weighty might,

she was done with the games and had finally figured out what she valued more.

* * *

 _October 26 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Pavidus Dempsey_

Staring into the globe, Pavidus watched the crystal ball swirl within and he strained his eyes to see an image.

Divination was a subject he badly wanted to be gifted in, his mother and her father and his mother were all gifted and he was supposed to continue the line

but nothing ever came to him.

His mother tried to comfort him saying his inner eye just hadn't woken up yet and that he would one day be a great seer.

That was five years ago and he now noticed even she seemed to lose hope, he would never stop trying though.

He looked over to his neighbor Inprobulus lovegood who seemed engrossed in his work, Pavidus slumped back wanting to scream.

Of all things divination just had to be innate and impossible skill to learn,

he tried his hardest to make his mother happy but every time his divination teacher said he did not have 'the gift' he could see her heart break a little.

Good scores in all other subjects never made up for the disappointment he was and he could see his mother start to groom his younger brother to take over the family seer title.

He slammed his hands on the table and knocked the crystal ball over letting it roll, Dempsey grabbed his coat and bag storming out of the class.

Nothing ever changed and every year it was the same disappointing letter home and embarrassing attempts at the practice.

His foul brother had taunted him all summer about how he acted like muggle con-artists, making false predictions and had deluded notions that he possessed the gift.

Pavidus stormed through the halls making it towards a secluded tower that started on the seventh floor.

Sitting on the edge of the empty towers steps, he leaned back on the cool stone letting the autumn air come in and sooth him.

Taking out his wand he looked at the deep orange wood that twisted around to a point that straightened out, running a hand through his dark scraggly hair he stood and started his wand movements again.

It had become routine for him when he got stressed out, practice, practice, and more practice. If he couldn't do something naturally he would go over it again and again, it was therapeutic in a way and had developed his dueling nicely.

Studying wasn't his strong suit but since he used a lot of magic in practice he did well on tests from knowing what to do.

Soon Pavidus is panting and the room around him is beautifully transformed into a mimic sort of garden, with vines that bud tiny white flowers covering all of the wall space, all but the glassless windows. Mossy damp ground replaces the stone, and at the center a tree spreads its branches covering the ceiling and makes him feel an odd comfort.

Raising his wand he stills, gazing at the tree that appears to be glowing in the golden hour and he didn't know why but his body was physically refusing to remove the spells. Tears start to fall from his eyes and his hand shakes, the wand is almost touching the bark but falls from his hand landing on the soft floor.

A shaky breath escapes his mouth and he decides to keep the abandoned tower as is,

it would offer an escape when needed, it also meant his body wouldn't betray him again.

Slowly he sat down and leaned against the trunk, letting his head fall and eyes close,

here none of it mattered or existed and he was in peace.

If he couldn't return the tower to its previous state then it would be his sanctuary.

He felt the chilling air of night settle in the room and through his eyes he saw the light dwindle, dinner had definitely begun but he didn't feel like going.

He was sure that his scene in divination would be going around the school, they could draw any conclusion they wanted about it he couldn't care about it in the moment.

Later he was sure he'd be humiliated but that could wait.

Leaning forwards he looked down at the moss, poking at the damp plant and sighed.

This year was not going how he expected, first off Valdis returned and everyone focused on her and what she did or thought.

He hated her for it even more, when his friends should be working with him they seemed distracted and uninterested and when Valdis scampered off everyone would care about her useless activities.

Second he doubted that he had made any progress with what was happening in the school or was any closer to knowing who was responsible.

Crouch had somehow slipped through his watch and Pavidus wasn't sure if he got the dragon egg or not,

he knew he was missing something,

some drive that would help the group work efficiently.

He hated to think it but maybe Valdis had her uses and would have helped to make the group work. Dempsey thought it might have to do with the fact that Valdis his cousin and Cyprus were too close to split apart,

he looked up at the tree's branches and their winding net of arms.

He felt he made it worse for himself by asking Adira to watch Valdis but he knew the girl was dark,

he just needed evidence.

deciding that he had spent enough time cooped up in the tower and that he'd rather sleep in a bed tonight he stood up and headed for the door.

Opening the door to a crack he looked out at the calm hallway, taking a cautious step out he moved towards the natural light the moonlight made through the windows.

The clicking sound of footsteps drew closer and he slipped behind a pillar,

soon a light coming from the tip of a wand came closer and disgruntled paintings called for it to be off.

The steps paused not five feet from where Pavidus hid, a figure stood draped in a dark cloak facing the wall and slowly approached it.

As the person drew near Pavidus shuffled around the pillar,

the figure stopped in front of a suit of armor and whisper.

In the little light the night provided Pavidus could see a hole appear by the armor and the scraping of stone slide into place. Torches burst to life in the new formed tunnel and a spiraling staircase could be seen now.

The figure seemed to float over the steps and the dark cloak blacked out light as it passed then and the clicking footsteps faded as the figure went further down the staircase.

Dempsey stood there unsure to follow, he had no courage to speak of but didn't want to miss an opportunity. The opening was soon closing and before he made up his mind he quickly ran into the passage,

he then felt the stone behind him seal.

Looking down the staircase he carefully went down each step,

the only choice now was to go down and find out what lay at the bottom.

The damp stairwell felt like it went on forever and he couldn't count the times he felt dizzy from the constant circular motion that went further and further down.

His vision seemed to blur and he slowed down when he saw a gaping hole marking his end, the one eyed witch greeted him on the opposite wall.

Pavidus took a cautious step forward and let the opening close behind him,

he just stared at the other side watching a slowly closing hole next to the one eyed witch.

* * *

 _October 26 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Fleamont Potter_

Peeking over the pillar Fleamont felt a tad ridiculous but Cyprus had told him to watch Nefas's movements for anything 'out of the ordinary'. So that was just what he was doing,

no matter how odd it felt for him and he was still a little hesitant after the last time he did this.

When Cyprus she said she had a plan he expected a little more than this

but he knew any plan was better than none.

The plan was simple but he felt a little dangerous,

watch her movements for anything odd.

Nefas had been waiting in the hallway for some time now and he had debated getting some lunch and coming back, assuming she would still be there.

He watched her stand perfectly still like an unmoving tree, it kind of creeped him out, even if she didn't have those beware vibes anymore.

He could feel his hungry protesting stomach fight to make noise but he willed every fiber in his being to not make a sound.

In the shadows he could see a human figure form and approach,

they remained only half visible and he couldn't make out who it was.

Nefas soon approached the person and he couldn't hear what they were saying so he tried to creep closer but he couldn't get far without being seen.

He strained his eyes to see who she was with,

Fleamont made out a few features but only faintly remembered seeing them before.

The discussion they were having seemed to upset Nefas and the girl was throwing her arms in the air exaggeratedly and the sounds of yelling now drifted over.

He heard Nefas shout "what do you mean you're out-"

"That's not how this works,"

"-what you have done can not be fixed with a change of heart."

"- you'll be dead before the month is up."

the fragments he heard were enough for a chill to run up his spine.

Then the other person spoke in hushed tone in response and whatever they said sent Nefas over the edge.

In an instant spells were flying by and the other person was inching towards an easy exit while Nefas threw every spell she seemed to know at them.

Feeling pity for whoever was at the receiving end of it, he knew from first hand experience how bad it was to have the girl attack you and he swore it seemed like Nefas was aiming to kill. A rush of adrenaline pushed him to step out, immediately he knew it was a mistake but he continued.

Potter called out to her and she paused.

He watched with relief as he saw the other person slink into the shadows and run far away from the psychotic girl.

"Yes" she ground out and Fleamont hesitated as his eyes drifted towards her hand,

he now paused.

An unfamiliar dark wood that appeared rotting created the grip and the tip seemed brittle and twisted. Following a trail down he saw her wand in pieces on the ground,

Nefas's actual wand.

He looked back up to make eye contact with the stranger. A wicked smile spread across her face and she said in a weird garbled voice "you like her little boy, don't act surprised I've seen the way you've hovered around me." raising the unfamiliar wand they say "too bad no one will believe you" and a wicked smile spread

" not that you'll remember".

Panic set in and he drew his wand quickly, his hands slightly shaking

"who are you" his voice sounded more sure and strong than how he was feeling.

A wicked cackle enveloped the hall and an angry red spell was sent towards him in incredible speed.

He just barely dodged it by falling to the ground and he quickly scrambled up sending a stunning jix her way.

She blocked it in a lazy motion and he sent another and another hex towards him till he grew tired but she just raised her eyebrow and said

"I would say you fight like a schoolboy, but… well you are, so no point in saying the obvious"

spells rampaged towards him and he kept getting cuts all over,

none enough to end the fight but only to weaken him further and in one fell swoop from the witch a large grey spell flew towards him reaching both sides of the hallway, destroying all it touches.

Fleamont closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come.

When nothing happened after what he felt like was a few minutes he cracked one eye open only to see the imposter was gone and a furious looking Dumbledore stood in their place.

"Mr Potter, I hope you have some explanations as to what happened here" Fleamonts face flushed as he realized what this might've looked like and also from the fact that he felt like he had been had.

"um, sir"

"before you say anything here, let's discuss this in my office" was all that was said before Dumbledore started down the halls in a purple robe with little silver dragons.

Once the office door closed and the deputy headmaster turned towards Potter offering "would you like some tea?" the boy merely shook his head no and continued to look at the ticking widgets sprawled throughout the office and the messy papers and books that appeared to be thrown about.

"I'll send you to the hospital wing right after this, but as you can guess I have a few questions regarding to what happened" he paused before continuing

"you can understand it's not an everyday occurrence that we find a torn up hallway, with a young student standing in it, eyes closed"

the man slowly poured some tea out before rising the cup to his mouth and saying

"can you share with me what happened" and loudly sipped the cup looking at Fleamont in an odd way.

"Sir I- there's not much to say" he looked at the man but he said nothing so he continued

"I was in the hallway when I saw, um a girl and she was attacking a student. So when I confronted her she started attacking me. That's about all there is to it"

Dumbledore put his cup down and said "Now, Fleamont I'm sure that story will work perfectly well when others ask about what happened" Sweat started to form on his hands "but I'm asking, what _happened_ " his kind tone made Fleamont feel guilty but he asked

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean"

the man looked over crescent moon spectacles and chuckled gravely "we both know what I mean, I can recognize dark magic when I feel it. Now I'd loathe to think it was actually you or just a fellow student who did that" and Fleamont felt his resolve break

"Ok sir, I'll tell you"

he drew a breath in and began "It started when Nefas Valdis asked me to take her to the library" Dumbledore leaned in ready for what was about to be told to him

"I had asked her about what she was reading, she told me that she has been stuck with a Tutelary deity-"

he could hear a sharp intake come from Dumbledore and continued

"I offered to help get rid of it if she helped me with Ancient runes-"

Dumbledore interrupted seeming to forget himself in the moment "how did she know it was a Tutelar"

Potter took a moment to remember the title then said "A book called _Creatures of greater Magic_ talked about it." the man gained a contemplative look then

"um well, it had been a few weeks and everything had been fine until one weekend she missed one of the times we planned to meet. In fact I didn't see her the entire weekend but then she returned Monday.

She acted like she had no idea who I was and started spending more time with Riddles group."

Dumbledore piped up saying "I remember noticing that but didn't look into it"

"yes well it was not too long ago when Cyprus and I followed Riddle and Nefas into the library and Tom confronted her saying he was suspicious about her behavior.

That's when he said she no longer had the snake around her.

I didn't know how that was possible so I talked to Cyprus about it and she said we should watch Nefas. I was doing just that when a person approached Nefas and they started arguing,

she attacked the person and I yelled for her attention. She started attacking me when I noticed that Nefas's wand was broken on the ground and the wand that she was holding...

was one I have never seen before."

Potter took a deep breath and said

"Sir I think someone's been impersonating Miss Valdis and that they didn't work alone"

at this news Dumbledore seemed to be troubled and he tapped his fingers across his chin.

"What has happened tonight stays between you and I, no one is to know not even Miss Ludovisi"

"But sir-"

"as your head of house I forbid you from telling, _anyone._ This information is too dangerous and if the wrong hands got a hold of this information it could be devastating"

"sir I don't understand, are you saying Cyprus is bad?"

"I'm not saying anything about her, but the more who know the more at risk we are of this getting out.

Do you understand"

the man leaned further over the desk staring into Fleamonts eyes and he debated with himself before saying

"ok sir"

Dumbledore slumped back and dismissed him "you may head to the hospital wing now".

Standing up Potter left the man, who now had a contemplative look on his face.

Fleamont walked down the halls with a slight limp. The cuts started to sting now that his mind was unoccupied and he realized he must have looked like quite the mess to any passerby.

He quickened his pace to avoid any run ins or embarrassments knowing that in his state that it wouldn't be the best situation. Once in the hospital wing Potter hobbled towards a bed and collapsed onto it and promptly passed out.

When he awoke again it was midday and various bandages were wrapped around him. He moved to sit up, but sore muscles fought him down and after a lengthy struggle Fleamont gave up and opted to turn his head to his side table. Cyprus sat on a chair by his side asleep, he stared at her face taking in her pale skin and tall thin frame.

She slightly stirred before opening her tired eyes,

for a moment she adjusted to the bright light before focusing in on him.

"Fleamont" she said excitedly grabbing his hand,

she quickly continued "what happened, people have been saying it was a house rivalry thing, did that happen or… something else"

the last part was said in a hushed tone and she leaned in. Potter stared at her for a moment before responding

"A slytherin student found out that I was responsible for the pranks and attacked me"

She looked slightly disappointed at what he said and she questioned him more

"But weren't you following Nefas at the time…"

"I was confronted in the halls and she got away before it happened"

Cyprus still seemed skeptical but Potter stopped her from pushing further "look I think we need to stop following her, it clearly isn't the best idea" he gestured at himself to make the point.

"But what does that have to do with-" ,

"It's just a bad idea and I encourage you to reconsider following her" she looked dejected but said

"I understand if you want out now, but Fleamont, I'm not going to stop"

* * *

 _October 27 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Abraxas Malfoy_

Abraxas was stuck with the Valdis girl,

again.

He had to retract his previous statement that she wasn't that horrible. In fact he would have to say she had become the bane of his existence and Riddle seemed to take no mind making him the resident sitter of the girl.

The girl clung to the group and Riddle let it happen, why he had no idea but it was grating on his nerves.

Right now he was stuck with her dragging him around the school to do as she pleased.

He had been by the lake for two hours now and it was growing dark, though girl didn't seem to care and made no indication that she planned on leaving any time soon. Grumbling to himself about how unfair it was Abraxas slowly burned individual grass strands and sat by a tree.

The girl stood by the shore digging through the water,

just like a child he thought.

If he hadn't hated the company he would be enjoying the beautiful fall day too but his dislike for the girl outweighed any lovely day.

She was now pulling out chunks of dark grey sand and throwing the slop to shore. He sat up trying to see more of what she was doing, remembering Riddles words of warning _Watch every move she makes and look for anything out of the ordinary._

Malfoy stood and brushed off nonexistent dirt from his pants and made his way towards the girl.

When he was closer he could see her back away from the indent she was digging at, without noticing him she pulled out a wand that was dark and bark like and she directed it at the spot.

He knew for a fact that that was not Valdis's wand, he definitely has seen that wand before but just couldn't remember where.

He spoke making her tense "Digging at the ground like a dog Valdis?" he would not give away anything before getting more information.

"Oh, Malfoy it would be of no interest to you" and as per usual she tried the sweetest tone, he saw through the muck of her façade instantly.

The normally soft sounds of nature seemed amplified and the awkward pause right after her statement was exemplified by the slight sloshing of water.

Abraxas just stared at the girl for some time and then looked down to where she was digging.

"Come, walk with me" he held his hand out for her watching her tighten her grip on the familiar wand, he knew later he would have to find whatever she was digging out but had to stop her from doing it first.

Reluctantly she placed her hand in his, he pulled her out of the shoreline and lead them in the direction of the castle.

"Lovely day" he started,

"yes, I suppose it is" she says,

"When I was younger I used to hate fall, but like most thing I grew out of it" he paused "I've heard this time of year is quite beautiful in Massachusetts, tell me, what _is_ it like there right now" he looked over at her, surprised to see she was uncomfortable with his line of questioning and still clutching the wand.

"It's, lovely as you said" her response was tight and forced piquing his curiosity.

"What specifically do you find lovely" he said with the scuffle of leaves crunching below their feet and wind howling, waving the trees around.

The castle grounds felt abandoned from where they were, not even a bird was around them chirping, they were completely alone at the moment.

Even in the cold weather he could see sweat form on her forehead and if possible her grip tightened further on her wand.

He looked at the girl unsure of what to make about the situation, he was observant enough to be holding is wand in his pocket just in case she did attack.

At the moment he didn't know what to think, she was acting oddly and that was just the behavior he was looking for, but then what? Tell Riddle what he's seen, what would that do and more importantly for what?

The loud clock chimed, signaling dinner echoing across the Scottish lands and resonating within Abraxas's body.

He turned to see Valdis frozen on the spot, something he had observed that she did every time the clock chimed.

He looked back at her with both hands now in his pockets and called out to her, also watching tears form in her eyes as she stared off in the towers direction.

"Lets not miss dinner Valdis" her attention snapped back towards him and she seemed to realize where she was again.

She started walking towards the castle and made sure she was a few paces in front of Malfoy, not that he cared.

It was only later that night when he told Riddle the 'daily' report on the girl he realized where he had seen the wand.

Mid sentence he just stopped and stood mouth agape,

"Malfoy I believe you were in the middle of saying something" Riddle impatiently said.

"That wand" Malfoy mumbled the group around him just looked at him questioningly.

When it clicked, everything slammed into place.

"Adela Nessenthal" was all Abraxas got out,

"Malfoy what are you talking about" Riddle said in a warning tone.

Abraxas remembered seeing Nessenthal in a German paper a few years back before the war was really bad. From his rough German skills he was only able to understand a few things from the paper and from what he did read she had apparently set fire to a town and was on the run from aurors.

The image on the front page was of a gaunt looking woman with dark features who was casting spells in the camera's direction and laughed in a manic sort of way.

But the wand she held was the same one he saw in Valdis's hand.

He looked up at Riddle with a dumbstruck look and croaked out "Valdis was holding a German fugitives wand, Adela Nessenthal" the room took on an eerie silence and Riddle just stared at Malfoy with no hint to what he was thinking.

"Do you know where she is now" Riddle asked.

* * *

 _October 28 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

I stood with Cheryl excitedly decorating the common room, preparing for the holiday was bringing the lift she needed.

I was aware of Cheryl's crush on Pavidus and I just couldn't get how the boy was still oblivious to it and lately I noticed he had been especially dismissive towards her and she had been quite down because of it.

So this moment of them just enjoying an innocent moment was nice and desperately needed, Fleamont had gotten out of the hospital wing today and had been helping them, but had gotten into a heated quidditch discussion with an upperclassmen,

John Weasley I think.

"Who do you want to go to hogsmeade with, I've been thinking you and Fleamont should go" I blushed at the girl's suggestion

"I would love to go as friends but that's about it" Cheryl gave me a 'knowing' smile and turned to the pumpkins she was enchanting to float

"sure, and I found the cure to dragon-pox".

"I'm telling you it's not like that" I said affronted "mhhm" Cheryl just kept smiling to herself,

"I'm telling you, I already have someone I'm going with too"

she paused her movements and seemed to be scared when she asked me "who?"

"Well I, um I'd rather not talk about it" I looked down at my feet trying to stop this conversation.

Cheryl seemed to be angered by something and stormed off out of the common room. I just stared after her, why would she get so upset over that? And I'd rather not tell her about the letter I got in the mail of my mother wailing about her only spinster daughter who's never going to wed a respectable man.

My mother had made it clear that if I did not meet with and court the man she chose that I would not be coming home this winter.

I had no clue as to whom she chose, so I wouldn't be able to tell Cheryl even if I wanted to.

My only hope was that my mother hadn't arranged a marriage proposal with the boys parents.

It wasn't until the weekend so I didn't want to worry about it till it was a problem and if it would make my mother happy then what's the harm.

After I wrapped up with the common room I bid farewell to Potter and he took a short break to say goodbye before returning to the heated debate about how the seeker was more important than the Keeper.

Running down the halls I was trying to make it on time to the lake where I agreed to meet Adira, when my path was blocked by Riddle and some of his friends.

"Ludovisi, where are you off to in such a hurry, you should know not to run in the halls" he had his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on.

"Just on my way out, no need to stop me Riddle" I tried to move forward but he pulled out his wand pointing it at me.

"Come with me" he said in a quiet tone.

I stared at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not but he just looked at me expectantly motioning for me to follow.

When I was close enough he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along with him and his lackeys followed behind.

He went further into the castle, soon weaving through the dungeons until he stopped in front of a tucked away door and knocked three times.

The door opened and I was face to face with an exhausted looking Lestrange and Avery, "still hasn't talked" Avery said moving aside for Riddle to enter.

"That won't matter now. The cousin will" and Riddle forced me down in a seat and rope fastened itself to my limbs and the chair

"hey, what do you think you're doing?!" I yell and Riddle just flicked his wand and my chair spun around to face a strange woman who looked worse for ware with her bruises and bleeding face.

She spit at the ground and spoke in a unfamiliar accent "you'll get nothing from me, what do you think this brat will do?" she laughed and I saw blood trickle out and down her face,

"though I have to admit it's quite shameful on my part to have been caught by school boys" she leaned back in the chair in a way that looked uncomfortable but she did not readjust or look in discomfort.

I look back at Riddle and ask "uh, I don't see how I'm involved in this. I've never seen or met this woman in my life before"

"This woman was impersonating your cousin, so I think" he came closer

"you should look at her again,

carefully"

and I turned back, the woman was now hunched over like a feral animal staring me down.

"How did you find her out"

This was definitely the proof Fleamont and I needed while we had been cornering her when we could and questioning her, trying to catch inconsistencies or falsehoods Riddle managed to completely unveil the faker.

"I figured out the glamor she wore, I have to admit it was strong magic. More than she is capable of, meaning she did not work alone" and he looked pointedly at me.

"I still know nothing more than you and am just as much in the dark"

Riddle stared at me giving nothing away and he walked over towards the woman's chair

"Then I'm going to need you to tell me if you think this woman has been impersonating your cousin the entire time, perhaps even killing her a year ago trying to take her life."

"ah, uh no that was definitely Nefas on the train, other than that I haven't interacted with her all that much in school"

he looked thoughtful for a moment before saying

"So she" he pointed his wand at the woman and she flinched slightly

"arrived after"

he looked at a wall for a moment before walking out with some more of his friends saying

"watch them both, we need to see if little Mayfield can support this claim" I moved in my seat trying to become more comfy.

Honestly what was with this school?

Out of the corner of my eye I see Malfoy approach and I turn to see him looking awkward and fidgety, like he wanted to say or do something.

"Something you need?" the woman deadpans,

he looked oddly nervous and the woman across from me smirked at him.

"You um, aren't going to talk at all… right. About anything"

the woman gains a wicked look and grins wide "who knows boy, I might 'accidentally' escape and no one would know anything"

Malfoy looked back at Avery and Lestrange before making eye contact with me and I raised one eyebrow in question.

The boy turns quickly and stuns his comrades, I can hear their body's thud and everything fades.

* * *

 _? ? ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

Frost started to form on the handle of the tools, I still hadn't harvested all the crops yet and the man was becoming ill-tempered.

I rubbed my hands together to create some warmth before grabbing the tools.

They stung my calluses and I cursed internally for the millionth time about my predicament.

"Hurry'm up, I don't want to lose money because I used a scrawny girl", I wanted to mock him and his lackluster language but I knew he would soon sell the crops and that meant going to civilization.

So I kept my mouth shut and worked as fast as I could, with the idea that that would mean I leave here faster.

The hardening dry ground made my work much more difficult, I assumed I was cutting wheat but you never really knew with grains.

I could feel my back start up again and the pain made my movements become jagged and uneven. I only wanted for my work to be done and I knew if I worked quickly I could finish today,

so the idea of leaving propelled me to keep moving at a fast pace.

Tiny cuts reopened on my hands but I ignored them keeping my focus on my work and distracting myself with thought.

If I was careful, and kept my head down, and let him drink I might be on my way out of here by nightfall.

The town could be anywhere and if I observed the man correctly then he should at least show me the direction it's in,

if I get caught and he heads out.

I looked down at the last bundle and bent to pick it up "dont, girl" I look back to the drunk and in a split second he seems to gain all sobriety.

"I said, don't" I slowly back away and put my things down "go inside while I finish" I started towards the cabin when he abruptly grabbed my arm bringing my face close to his grimy one.

"Do not come out till I tell you" he looks intensely into my eyes

"Clear"

I can only nod my head and he releases me, I don't give him the satisfaction of watching me rub my arm and I head in letting myself panic a little once out of sight.

Pacing the length of the small cabin I reason to myself trying to calm down,

I would just look out the window and watch where he went, yes that would do and I would see how long it took him to get back. From there I could estimate the walk on foot and stow away enough food then run away.

Simple, right?

I just couldn't stop pacing, I think it had to do with the fact that I currently couldn't use my magic and that brought up the fear I was trying not to think about

 _Will I be stuck like this forever?_

I had no idea how the magic was bound so that meant I had no idea how to undo it, you would think at this point I would know how to if I spent a year recording magical history.

But that would only help if I had more answers, if I guessed wrong with how it was bound then there would be a good chance of making it worse or even getting myself killed.

I needed to know more than I did at the moment, be near book's, go through my notes, test what the specific effects were, but I couldn't do that in the middle of nowhere acting as a farm hand.

I couldn't use magic so my bag, book, and wand were inaccessible and I was nearly one hundred percent sure whomever put me here took my registered wand and I wasn't getting it back.

When my small escape plan and hopes were even slightly threatened it seemed all my problems and doubts surfaced, especially if it didn't help me.

I paced more running my hand through my hair making it become even less tame.

I heard heavy boots walk towards the door and I stopped cold looking at the one door.

It clumsily opened and the man set logs down, behind him I could see out and a loaded cart appeared ready and about to depart.

"Enough food in pantry for many weeks, I will be gone for a while"

he seemed to be about to say something before he changed his mind then walked over towards me.

I backed away slightly and he continued forward, then I heard metal clank as he approached.

He pulled a short chain out and I saw where this was heading,

I started to look around and quickly picked up a wooden log holding it up in a threatening manner.

"Now girlie don't be difficult" he spit and seemed to grow in height, resembling a bear.

I ran behind the chair and he stood opposite,

we did an odd dance around it, me avoiding him and him trying to grab me as I swat the log at him.

After some time he lunged over and grabbed my wrist, I screamed and kicked as he pulled me in closer.

I scratched and tried to scream even louder, I got a good kick to his nads before taking his moment of distraction to bolt for the door.

I only get to slam the door open looking out on the vast grey dying land before I feel him yank me back by my hair.

My legs kick and flail and I continue to scratch at his hands, each splinter beneath me snags a little on my outfit.

He roughly throws me into the chair and fastens one end of the chain to the leg of it and the other to my ankle. Not satisfied he slaps me hard on the cheek and walks off towards the door and before leaving he turns and says

"He never said you had to be alive"

then slams the door shaking the house.

I fight the tears I feel come, I had cried too much and it will do nothing but weaken me.

I stand to go to the window to see him boarding the only two windows in the cabin up and I want to scream but I decide not to draw his attention again.

I sat in the darkness for a while and could feel the air cool, soon my breath would come out in clear clouds and I started to shake.

Some wood logs lay a tad scattered about from the fight but were close enough to reach, so I piled the logs and kneeled by the ash covered hearth leaning my head against the stone top.

In the dark I let a quiet tear fall and try to focus my attention on my magic, I knew it was there it was just like it was hiding and I needed to find it. I felt it burn within me as I fought the man which was the only good outcome of it.

That did help narrow down the options but it still left multiple too, and not many of them encouraged me taking guesses so I decided my alone time was a good time to dig more to narrow down the possibilities.

I slowly went through my body starting from my toes all the way up to my head, in a few places I could feel it and would focus more on them.

I decided that it was likely _abderemagus_ where the person's magic was still usable but only with great focus, it was like knocking me back in my magical maturity to when I was a baby.

The good news was it wouldn't take another sixteen years to get back to where I was

but it was difficult to get started.

I would have to start unblocking my magic by using it more, once I start it shouldn't be hard to get back to where I was.

I closed my eyes focusing on the logs sitting in front of me, I reached down into a pocket where I could still feel my magic and cajoled and pushed it.

I put my hand in front of the cold fireplace and put all my energy into it trying to keep a hold on my slippery magic.

I could feel my feet becoming cold and I didn't know how long I had been in front of the hearth for and I let my hand fall and I crawled back leaning against the chair,

letting out a sigh and pulling a blanket over me I fall asleep there wishing to not wake up.

* * *

 _October 31 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Abraxas Malfoy_

Malfoy stirred in his sleep, slowly he gained awareness again, he looked around at the unfamiliar stone and squeaky beds.

It took him a moment to remember how he ended up in the hospital wing,

stunning the others,

setting the woman free,

stunning himself.

All to cover his tracks,

thinking he was talking to 'Nefas' he had said some things that would have the potential to change everything and get himself killed by Riddle.

For that mistake he now sat in the hospital wing in a bed alone in the dark and he knew Riddle would soon come to 'question' him about what happened.

As long as Cyprus kept his secret he was safe, he needed to make sure she never would spill that secret too.

Looking over to a nightstand with his wand, he grabbed it and summoned parchment and a quill

starting the letter to his parents.

In the morning he called madam Pomfrey over to have her send the letter with instructions of _as soon as possible_.

Right as he was finishing his breakfast Dippet and Dumbledore walked in and Malfoy cautiously watched them.

They paused to talk to madame Pomfrey for a bit but eventually walked over to the reason they were really there.

Malfoy put his tray on the side table and waited for what they would say "we are here to clear some things up, miss Ludovisi has filled us in on most of what's happened but we are just being thorough." Dippet said and Dumbledore began to speak

"can you tell us what happened".

Malfoy swallowed hard, unsure of what to say or what the story Cyprus was going with was.

He opened his mouth a few times then said "I have to admit I don't quite remember" and he licked his lips looking down at the blanket.

"How odd" is all Dumbledore said before Dippet talked

"Well that's understandable, I'm sure you're curious as to how you got here. I'll send miss Ludovisi to fill you in for I'm afraid we are quite busy right now. With the ministry and all" he said in a dismissing manner, Dumbledore seemed to want to ask more questions but Dippet was pushing to end this part of the investigation.

Both men stood though one reluctantly so and walked off.

Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the bed draping his arm over his face.

Some time later Malfoy heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Cyprus approaching he sat up quickly, feeling oddly self conscious.

The girl elegantly sat down crossing her legs and staring straight at him, "So I was told you, told them what happened"

"what they know is that an imposter was caught in the school and she escaped and we were all found knocked out"

"not, um-"

"I didn't say anything Malfoy you have no reason to worry, my family name comes first and I'd be disowned if I sullied your family's image" she seemed ill from the words she was saying but he was relieved nonetheless.

"Do you have any questions or can I go" she made eye contact with Abraxas and he nodded weakly in response.

She stood abruptly and started to walk off when he remembered to ask the one question that he should have asked from the start

"and Riddle" he called out,

she just slightly turned with a pained look of pity then forced herself to walk out.

A shiver went up his spine at the look she gave him, he reminded himself never to cross Riddle again.

When noon came Crabbe, a girl in fifth year came to see him,

she had been trying to catch his fancy for a while.

The reason for this was a mix of her own ambition to marry and climb the social ladder and her parents pressuring her.

She had told him more details about what was going on and it turned out the ministry had brought aurors to investigate but didn't say why. The entire school thought that they had a Grindelwald spy break in especially after they found traces of dark magic in certain areas. The security had doubled down and the school was frantic looking for Valdis trying to avoid a scandal.

A dead student was one thing and last year was bad but not knowing at all as to what happened was worse and Abraxas remembered Riddle mumbling about that, no wonder he was so upset by it.

The girl left him a copy of the prophet and he read the following.

 _GRINDELWALD SPY FOUND IN HOGWARTS_

 _This Wednesday it was discovered that American transfer student Nefas Valdis was in fact not Nefas Valdis. That is to say she was not an ordinary 16 year old girl but an imposter and a spy for the infamous dark wizard Grindelwald. A group of Students uncovered the truth after finding some of their friends behavior odd, to say the least. One student says "at first she was friendly and normal, then over the past few weeks she changed. Like some cold soldier"-Anonymous, personally I would have to question the safety of this once proud school if it went unknown to faculty for that long. Sadly this also brings the question of how safe is wizarding britain and is Grindelwald starting his campaign for our country? The school has yet to solve this problem and is refusing to comment on the recent events. Is Dippet getting too soft for his own good and for the safety of our children.?_

 _American officials are now asking as to where has the girl has gone and why haven't we found her? Relations between our governments are now questionable and strained as this investigation continues further. Officials have only stated they are looking for her and are using all resources to investigate. An inside source has told us that the ministry in fact has no leads or information about what has actually happened to the girl and are asking around in criminal scenes for information. This is reflecting badly on us all and other wizarding communities are starting to doubt us and our system. I have to say I agree, if our own government works with the very people who harm this society then what does that say about us?_

Abraxas put the paper down having read enough to get the picture.

* * *

 _November 1 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

Cyprus leaned against the main door, she had come early to wait for her 'date' and since then the boy was already fifteen minutes late.

She tapped her foot against the stone floor playing the count the seconds game.

Forty Five minutes later she sat on the ground fuming to herself over the giant waste of time that was waiting for the unknown boy.

All she had been told was that she was to wait in the main hall at 11:00 and it was almost 12:00 now.

She decided to give up and spend some time outside, even if it wasn't in hogsmeade.

She started to explore the grounds when she came across a small hut like structure with smoke flooding out of the chimney and door.

Cyprus rushed towards the building, worrying that someone was in danger and was trapped inside.

When she burst through the door of the shabby building she was met with an abnormally large person swatting at the smoke coming from a cauldron over an open fire.

The room had dried herbs hanging in random places and beat up furniture took up space in random areas, as a whole the room was underwhelming.

"What in the name of merlin is going on" Cyprus yelled and the other person turned towards her "er, my soup star'd ter burn" ,

"not much of a chef I guess" she says running over to the pot pulling out her wand and levitating it off the fire and outside.

"S'pose not" he chuckles.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid" he held out a large hand and she accepted it "Cyprus Ludovisi" she said and a big smile spread across Hagrid's face.

Soon Cyprus found herself cooking a proper meal for him while he talked about various things. "An' then he said ya gre' big fool wha'ave ya don'" he slapped his knee laughing at his story "mmhm" Cyprus said as she placed a now done and unburnt soup in front of him.

"What s'an mercan doin' ere, you 'er mighty far from home" he said changing the subject,

she paused before answering

"I've been wondering the same thing lately" she said a tad quietly.

Rubeus looked confused and asked

"wh'd ya mean"

she looked at him unsure of how to answer then looking down at her hands saying

"I feel like I've lost sight as to why I came here, like my life's gone off track. If that makes sense"

Rudeus seemed to understand in an odd way "yer makin' sense" he said and both of them looked away.

Cyprus awkwardly sat opposite of him and ate soup with him.

Soon conversation started again but more lighthearted...

"s'all fascinatn' specaly the ridgeback"

"I never knew there was so much to dragons" Cyprus laughed

"an' tha's jus' the beginnin'" he said excitedly.

"Well then tell me all about it" she said and at this news he became even more excited

"well ther's many habita's around th'world an' one could go on fer hours"

Cyprus pretended to think then said

"I've got time" and with that Rubeus went on a long explanation on how certain dragons were considered to be dangerous but in reality were only defending their nests and how the treatment of such creatures is appalling.

This sort of conversation was just what she had needed,

constantly being asked how she was or did she know anything was just becoming tiring and being stood up was rubbing salt into the wound.

She was sure the date had heard about the drama and decided not to go.

Sitting here with someone acting like everything was normal was of more help than any 'how are you'. Even though she was suspicious about Nefas's behavior it was still unsettling to know for sure now.

It only left a bigger mystery than before, Potter had avoided her ever since the news came out and that just frustrated her more.

The lack of information she had left too many unsavory possibilities. The school insisted that they would find Nefas still within the school but as more time passed Cyprus began doubting that that was the case.

But sitting there with Hagrid was a welcomed escape to the storm that was going on inside the school.

"Er we erm," Hagrid said after a pause "friends?" he seemed quite nervous asking and Cyprus couldn't help but smile

"I believe we are Rubeus" she said and Hagrid seemed giddy with excitement from such simple words.

* * *

 _? ? ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

It had been a whole week,

ONE WHOLE WEEK.

Of being chained to a chair that was mysteriously stuck to the ground,

of trying and failing to light the fire.

Of catching a nasty cold from the lack of heat and full meals,

of cursing ANY deity that could be listening.

Laying on the musty chair I stare at the cold hearth trying to push my magic to light it.

Each day I tried to busy my mind and focus on anything but the predicament I was in, it was difficult and I only had about two options. Work on my magic or talk to the snake around me and a few times the snake would leave when I saw a scrawny rat scurry by and the mamba would return to me with a lump in it.

Sadly the only time it's ever left me was when I couldn't get away from it.

I turned to the chain attached to me and halfheartedly pulled at it,

I knew nothing would happen but I just needed something to do.

All my emotions were bubbling right below and beginning to pour out that at this point if a no-mag were to walk in they would be able to feel the volatile magic that seeped out of me.

The fact that I felt like I was beginning to suffocate on my own magic but still couldn't use it was downright infuriating.

I started to talk to the snake around me again "What if I went up north to Maine, spent some time in recluse. That would be nice, I could clear my mind maybe get a litt-"

a giant crash brought my attention to the giant beast that was flying towards me and the gaping window that no longer had plywood over it or glass.

"AHHHHHHHH" I jump away from the chair and bring my fist up in a defense position,

I pause and am to stunned to see I'm looking at my owl Boris.

He hoots in irritation and drops a paper package with a letter attached.

I look from my owl

then back to the mail

a few times still in shock.

Boris seemed to grow impatient and hopped over to me and pecked my forehead.

I rubbed at the spot he pecked and continued to looked at the bird in bewilderment as I reached for the mail.

Slowly pulling the string of the brown paper it opens up to a small wooden box, I look at the front and back of the letter trying to decipher what was going on.

Pulling off the wax seal I read the letter.

 _I set you free_

 _-Adira_

"What the hell?"

Carefully lifting the lid I peek inside looking at its contents and am left even more confused.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lost

* * *

 _November 17 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore_

Albus looked down at the invitation on his desk,

it was funny how no matter what was going on life went on.

The wedding invitation to Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black's nuptial was a stark reminder of that. The school was in chaos at the moment and this could prove to be the needed distraction Albus desperately needed.

Picking up the parchment he holds it closer, inspecting the intricate scrawl (that young miss Cedrella was likely responsible for) like it would help him decide if he should go or not.

His walls accents were glittering in the candlelight and his vermilion walls had a calming atmosphere. The shabby shelves that had disorganized scrolls, books, papers, and trinkets stood lopsided and calm.

Every possible shelf space was filled with the aforementioned items and the color palette was all close variants of his house. Two cushioned non matching chairs sat in front of his desk and any paper or book on the ground was pushed into the corner.

Letting out a small chuckle the professor put down the parchment and picked up a blank one, starting his own letter to accept the invitation.

For the last few weeks he had been meeting with potter regularly and from what Albus had accumulated in that time, the chances of this situation ending neatly and discreetly was very low.

He had his own suspicions as to what was happening but Armando was insistent that the missing student was an open and shut case.

So far the ministry and school have only officially stated that they are looking for the girl and that the impostor worked alone and had no ties with any group.

With some digging of his own and with what Potter had told him,

the individual worked with others within the school and worked for someone else,

a separate party.

It did not bode well and would only cause more problems if not dealt with properly, but his peers only wanted to quickly be done with whatever happened.

He also hadn't overlooked Thomas's involvement in the fiasco,

he had found out the impostor and what he told Dippet about how he found out didn't add up.

All just ate up the idea that he noticed she had alterations to her appearance and per school regulations removed them finding her out, and his friends conveniently helped him tie her up to hand her over to the officials.

Albus could see that the boy was hiding something,

withholding some information.

Leaning back in his creaky old chair Albus finished the letter and sealed it setting it on his desk.

He stood, walking out the door to his office.

It was time for his patrols.

* * *

 _November 18 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Tom Riddle_

Dippet had been insisting to commemorate him like he had last year, for his services to the school but with all the ministry officials skulking about, that was about the last thing on his mind.

All this commotion over a student (who in his opinion didn't matter) was becoming quite the inconvenience to him.

She had become a thorn in his side so he planned on dealing with her anyway, then he noticed her odd behavior and he knew she had become an even bigger problem than expected.

He had hoped to deal with it discreetly but when she escaped his hand was forced.

He couldn't wipe Ludovisi's memory or he would risk arising suspicion and his knights had monumentally fucked up leaving him to have to clean up the mess,

per usual.

No one seemed to suspect anything of him (excluding the old coot but that was normal) so luckily that gave him breathing room to work.

That didn't stop the school though,

they had an auror on each floor 24/7 and ministry officials speaking at every meal.

Tom didn't get why they were so frazzled, as far as he knew, only the American ministry was pushing them for answers.

Come to think of it no parent was complaining or friends wailing, so he didn't get why there was a pressure on anyone to figure out what happened to her.

Salazar, the only reason he cared was because it was disrupting his life and routines and there seemed to be no good explanation for it.

There was no mystery on what happened to him,

Grindelwalds supporter took the place of the girl and infiltrated the school gathering information, specifically on him and his followers.

The only hope Riddle had was that it would all die down and he could get back to his work in peace.

Closing the book he was reading he placed one hand on the cover and let his fingers tap along the surface.

He thought for a moment in the secluded corner he occupied in the library.

The day he stopped Ludovisi in the library he had lightly searched through her head, he may be fairly unpracticed at Legilimency (only just learning it) but he did briefly see something about a book that held information that could track someone.

Though useful information on its own, it could be used to put an end to the ministry's prodding.

Riddle smiled to himself, feeling quite smug about his genius and stood to head towards the restricted section.

Once he knew where she was he could just send the information Dippets way and just sit back and watch them scramble for her.

Once he arrived in front of the forbidden knowledge he prepared himself for the long search. While the ministry was here he couldn't put a certain Mayfield under the imperius curse to retrieve the text so he was going to have to do some serious digging,

not that he minded going through potentially dark text to find what he needed.

After about three hours of searching he believed he found what he was looking for,

the fact that he had previously gone through quite a few of the restricted sections books did help the search in narrowing it down.

He now held _priscus magus_ and from what he skimmed through it seemed to be what he was looking for,

it had a ritual that seemed to fit what the memory said. All he needed was a possession of the girl and then he could track her. It should be simple, she had no roommates and nothing in the room had been touched since the impostor fled.

Shoving the book into his bag he stood and headed out of the library, ignoring the students bustling around him.

When Riddle entered the common room he was greeted with a distraught Selwyn running towards him carrying all her belongings.

"Tom, oh my am I glad to see you" she stopped in front of him a little too close for comfort, her hand now resting on his chest.

"Selwyn" he said curtly

"It's terrible, the Mayfield girl has been destroying everything in the dorm for the past hour. I just barely got my things out in time. She's been tearing through everything." she batted her pale eyelashes and pouting her red lips.

Tom raised his eyebrow at the girl, she clearly wasn't listening and so he let her go on as he walked towards Valdis's old room.

"Can you go in there and stop her?

You know I think I'd rather not go back, even after you get rid of her.

Do you think anyone will notice if I stay in the Valdis girl's old room?" she rambled on

"It would be fitting, I mean I AM a prefect"

Riddle turned quickly on the girl once they were in front of Valdis's old room

"I'm afraid that I can't assist you right now miss Selwyn, but I'm sure Slughorn would be happy to help. As for your sleeping arrangements that is up to you."

He turned opening the door and looked back before closing it and with a stern his look from him Selwyn's face turned red and she scampered off like a scolded dog.

Now alone he took his time to look around the room,

the last time he was in here he didn't have much time to snoop.

The room as a whole was quite bland, the bed, desk, chair, and trunk were all that furnished it. The trunk only had the required clothing and nothing else, her bag still lay beside the desk and only held schoolwork,

how boring.

Only one object was out of the ordinary required items for a school year,

something that fit the personal possession category.

A broken pocket watch that was made of brass lay on the floor, likely forgotten about by the imposter. The small risk was that it might actually not be Valdes's possession but he was betting on the fact that the imposter brought no items of value with her.

Picking up the worthless clock, he pockets it and leaves the room,

glad to be almost done with this problem.

On his way out of the common room he could hear screaming and a scuffle happen,

he picked up his pace hoping to avoid-

"Tom m'boy, could you erm… help with controlling miss Mayfield, she's become quite distraught. Understandable considering, _cough_ you know her friend's… disappearance" Slughorn asks fidgeting.

Pinching his bridge Tom internally sighs and he puts on his best 'of course sir' look before turning around.

"How can I help, sir" he says and in an instant Slughorn is leading him towards the sixth year girls dormitory,

"I knew you would help" he says joyously continued with "I just need you to calm her down or you know…" Slughorn paused "knock her out" he quickly mumbled, hoping to breeze past what he asked.

Riddle just nods, rolling his eyes in his head _subtly isn't your forte_ he thinks.

Slughorn's mustache has sweat clinging to it and his face was slightly flushed,

his outer robe was a velvety green with a darker variant creating leaf like patterns on it and his vest was a dark silky purple with his watches chain peaking out.

The teacher pulled him down the dark hallways that were thin yet tall. The walls were damp and some water was puddling in the corner of the hallway.

Slughorn stopped in front of the second to last door and was gathering himself before he entered with Tom in hand.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a group of girls huddled in the corner and Mayfield ripping the room apart screaming about something being missing. The girls dorm wasn't all too different from the mens, tall dark green canopy beds with plain dark wood on all the furniture. Tall vaulted ceilings and five large windows lining the walls, with large distances between each beds.

It took some willpower not to laugh at the huddled girls in the corner,

all of them frightened clutching onto one another.

It was also slightly disappointing to see how weak the female counterpart to his house was, it was indeed rare to find a girl in the school who wasn't a simpering parasite who required others 'saving'.

But he supposed the guys were the same,

they just hid it better.

Clearing his throat to alert them to his presence the girls huddled wiped their head in his direction and looked hopefully at him, Mayfield just continued to rip through the room.

"Miss Mayfield" he started but she continued to ignore him,

he could feel his blood start to boil from her continued dismissal of him.

He slowly pulled his yew wand out from his sleeve and brandished it at the girl. "If you continue as you are, I'm afraid I'll have to resort to force. Miss Mayfield" he said in a quiet tone with his growing annoyance.

She finally turned towards him and in an angered tone she said "then force me you prick".

It took a moment for the words to fully register in his head,

partly due to the pure shock at the disrespect. But when it his him, he could feel the air became heavy and practically spark from his magic flooding out.

Mayfield must have felt it too because her movements froze and she seemed to realize the situation she put herself into.

* * *

 _November 19 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Adira Mayfield_

I lay in the crappy old hospital bed silently stewing in my immense pain.

Somehow Riddle was able to send me here without even a dent on his image and still leave me writhing in pain.

From what Nessenthal had told me about the boy I knew right when the words left my mouth that I was in trouble.

At first I was just attracted to the boy but when I found out that he was the reason I was sent here that was quickly squashed. She told me about what happened in their meetings, where they met, and his violent tendencies.

So I understood fully that I would be the hospital wing soon,

just not that he would do it in front of Slughorn _and_ my roommates then get away with it.

I guess the fact that I was destroying the room didn't help my case but still,

I have five broken bones and a nasty curse going through my system and he is still seen as a perfect upstanding student.

Slughorn was also doing his best to sweep it under the rug.

It was working quite well, especially with Nefas missing being the big drama of the school.

So all focus was being diverted successfully.

How could I explain to them that I double-crossed Nessenthal and then she double-crossed me and now I royally screwed up more than I thought I did.

The bitch stole the only thing that gave me leverage in this situation and now I was wide open for retaliation from any party,

with no protection to speak of.

I needed to find Nefas and quickly, from observing her I know that she will be the only thing that saves me now. She was, in fact right about one thing.

My cousin and his little group are out of their league and comprehension of the situation.

What was coming couldn't be stopped,

only sheltered from.

* * *

 _November 23 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Cyprus Ludovisi_

Cyprus staered at the letter in her hands, shocked to say the least. Her grip tightened around the paper and the corners of the parchment stated to singe.

 _My dear,_

 _For many years I have only had one goal as your mother,_

 _it is your responsibility as it was mine, to wed and reproduce with those of worthy blood._

 _It is the responsibility to a pure-blooded girls house that we all must bare. For you I had almost lost all hope of finding you a respectable marriage that would honor your father well and his house._

 _But it seems some lessons I have taught you have bubbled through to the surface and have saved you from the dishonorable fate you had seemed to be heading towards._

 _Time spent in Scotland has seemed to do you well, I believe it is because you have been around more respectable company and have seen the error of your ways._

 _Of course your father has his own notions, no matter how misguided they are,_

 _in his words he says that being in a more traditional setting has done you well but the British families are tricky and we should tread with caution._

 _I heard what he said but since I am responsible for your future prospects I have already agreed to the Malfoys proposal and by graduation you are to wed their oldest child._

 _If I remember correctly you have already met him, I am told Abraxas Malfoy is in slytherin house and I suggest you spend some time with him soon._

 _I would be more than remiss if this opportunity was lost due to your uncouth behavior._

 _Best,_

 _Ottavia_ _Ludovisi_ _Patrizia Margherita_

She shook with anger and tried to carefully fold the paper without ripping it. Pocketing the paper she stormed down towards the dungeons direction.

She waited around for a while for any poor slytherin soul who would come across her path.

She didn't know where the common room was but they definitely would.

Cursing to herself about how unlucky she had been, if she had her way Malfoy was going to be sending a letter to his parents on how horrid she was by tonight.

Ever since she was ten she had done everything in her power to thwart her mother's attempts at selling her off. But something about this situation didn't sit right, even more so than usual,

her mother was going on about how she had changed her 'foul' ways and that she was seeing things differently.

She needed answers from Malfoy and to terminate this marriage contract as soon as possible,

to the wind with keeping her family's image, her freedom was at stake.

Cyprus heard footsteps approach and slid behind a pillar.

Soon what looked like a fifth year slytherin was walking down the hall. Drawing her wand she pulled it up and directed it at the kid calling to him "HEY, you" the boy whipped around and seemed to fumble for his wand

"Oh no you don't" she mumbled and as he finally got his wand in hand, she disarmed him leaving him wandless again and panicking.

"Lo-look I didn't do anything alright, can't you just leave me alone" he got out, looking as unconcerned as he could, but not doing a very good job.

"I didn't say you did anything" Cyprus said as she sauntered up to the kid

"I need you to do something for me"

"what makes you think-" she held up her hand and stated

"You'll get your wand back if you lead Abraxas Malfoy back here, I need to speak with him" and in afterthought she said "privately".

The kid looked like a sullen child but nodded and walked away.

She really hoped he wasn't some spoiled brat who would just get a new wand and just leave her there.

But in some time she could hear a set of footsteps head down the halls and she prepared herself for any sort of trouble that might occur from the tricky slytherin's.

The kid came into view first and seemed to be even more sulky than before but that became an afterthought when she saw a half awake and amused looking Malfoy who was still in sleepwear and she realized how lucky she had been to come across someone so late.

When the two slytherins stopped in front of her a had shot up in front of her face and the owner of said hand impatiently tapped their foot.

Rolling her eyes she placed the wand back in the boy's hand hand he violently pulled away and stalked back down the hallway.

The entire time Malfoy just stood there hands in his pajama pockets watching the scene unfold.

Turning her attention towards her problem she fumed once more and started her tangent

"Imagine my surprise when I read this" she pulled out and threw her mother's letter at him, he stood still letting it fall to the ground

"I have no idea what she's on about, on how ' _I've seen the error of my ways'_ and ' _know my place now'._ I think you have some explaining to do,

this entire situation just stinks of your meddling.

Aaaand might I remind you that I covered for you-"

he now seemed to spring to life and in no time he was covering her mouth with his hand and dragging her towards an abandoned room.

Once he closed the door behind them he spoke to her, still covering her mouth

"I'll let you speak again and I'll answer your questions but you need to keep your voice down this castle has ears everywhere.

Nod if you agree" he harshly whispered.

Cyprus kept still for a moment,

debating with herself about what to do when she gave in and hesitantly nodded.

Letting out a breath he released her and she pulled away from him turning to just stare angrily at him.

"I'm sure you do have a lot of questions, but let me just explain a few things first." he said holding his hands up and she again took a moment before nodding and letting him go on.

"Okay before I had known that Valdis was replaced, I had kind of told her some information that I thought would help her. I had planned on working with her to take Riddle down but as you know

it wasn't really her.

Soon she started clinging to our group and I began to regret telling her anything...

When everything happened like it did,

I panicked.

I couldn't risk them telling Riddle what I did, but they also knew too much. I had to decide between my immediate safety and my future safety. I chose my immediate safety and hate me for it if you will but I needed more time and releasing her seemed like the best option."

Cyprus looked like she was about to say something but he quickly continued

"The reason my parents offered your mother a marriage proposal was because I had asked them too,

they approved of your family ties so it wasn't too hard to convince them. I did it because I need your help and you're just as much in trouble as I am, we both need protection so I thought the best way to do that was by marriage.

She's going to come back and come for the both of us,

I know that much from interacting with her"

Cyprus took in the information and contemplated on what he just told her.

"That doesn't make sense though, couldn't you just talk to me about it and work with me. Marriage is a little extreme, don't you think?" she accused and his look turned serious making her nervous

"This isn't some kids game, this isn't a schooldays fun. That woman is a killer, there are no solutions that are so innocent as to just talk it out. "

she was confused as to what he was talking about but knew that he probably knew more about what was going on

"How do you know she's a killer, I thought no one knew who she was" she questioned

"There is a lot about what's going on, that you don't know" she just looked skeptically at him.

* * *

 _? ? ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

Turning over the box in my hands I can't help the feeling of wanting to scream.

Of all the things to 'set me free' I get a box made of metal with five dials of numbers from zero to nine. It made no sense and I was tempted to smash the object into submission to share its contents with me.

It was to typical that I got some random thing like this in a time of need.

Sighing I set the box down and lay limp against the big chair, Boris hooted at me in an irritated tone for what felt like the hundredth time. Then snake coiled tighter around my frame, tighter than what it had done in all the time it was with me.

Wheezing in pain I grasp at the area it was slithering around

"what the hell you little-"

my insult stops dead in its tracks as the air gets squeezed out of me and I'm opening and closing my mouth on the ground.

I can feel the blood in me feel like it was ready to burst out, my eyes begin to hurt and bulge. I can feel panic start to coil around me and I can feel my energy flare, I push my hands against the ground

my right hand over the chain my left on hard wood. I try to use my muscles to push up and I can feel my pulse in every heartbeat.

All of a sudden everything in me feels like it shoots out of me, the pain, the panic, everything just left.

I could feel the snake loosen and the air get sucked back into me.

I made coughing gargling noises as I collected myself, only when my breathing returned to a normal pace that I realized splinters were splayed everywhere.

I looked down at my hands and my left was in an indent with chipped wood surrounding it and my right was clutching a blown out chain with fragments of it everywhere.

I sat there shocked,

I had no idea what just happened.

I could hear soft hissing now from the snake and though I was still a tad annoyed at the pain it just caused I just felt more shock at what it caused.

Slowly I moved a shaky leg up and put some weight on it, using it to pull me up I stood for a moment as still as possible before I turned towards Boris and yelped with a noise of joy.

I enjoyed my freedom and ran around the cabin uninhibited, with the cut chain clanging around behind me.

Laughing to myself and falling down onto the bed I sigh and turn up facing the ceiling. I reach up at the ceiling, hand stretched and close my eyes focusing on my magic hoping it was still feeling cooperative.

I focused on the deep depths of it,

dark cold consuming cold surrounding the small active bit that felt like a distant light shining, calling me. I cajole it up and closer, my excitement builds as it reaches me. I can feel myself touch the small light and I pull myself back.

Eyes still closed I could now feel in my outstretched hand a cool hard object.

Hesitantly my eyes open and I look up at my hand,

my wand sat there unchanged and calm.

A smile spreads on my face and I sit up turning the wand in hand. Boris hoots calling my attention back to him and I look up to see him peeking and scratching at the door.

"You're right, I do think it's time to leave Boris"

I try my luck and pull the bag but it seems my magic isn't mature enough for an object like it. I test to see what magic I can use with the wand when packing what I could into a sack.

Only levitating charms seemed to be my capabilities at the moment but it was still useful when packing.

I was able to fit two blankets, a canister for water, dried oats, potatoes, and the cube in a sack that held the potatoes.

Pulling one of the blankets around me I conjure a pin to keep it in place and sling the sack around my shoulder.

whistling I holding my arm out and Boris flies on and moves to my other shoulder.

I knew I couldn't risk the man coming back, I was too weak to take him, even with magic.

I would have to make an educated guess as to which way the nearest town was.

My hand grips tightly to the door handle and I push the door open.

The landscape before me looks frozen and a slight frost clings to the grass,

I adjust the sack and take a step out of the house.

Walking down the creaking steps and in the direction of the road I stop in front of it trying to discern which way to go. looking down at the tracks in the frozen mud, I see in the direction of the open field there were tracks but they looked more faded than the ones from the forest.

I hoped my observation was correct and headed in the forests direction.

I cross the road to the left side of it and went slightly into the treeline.

I walked beside the road in the forest.

Far enough to hide if I saw someone but close enough to follow it. The trees were 6ft in diameter and towered above me, the closest branch to the ground being 100ft up.

I had been in forests like this before and most were magical, whether this was a good or bad thing for me, right now I could not tell.

A stream trickled by me and I ventured towards it, about thirty feet from the road I found it and bent to collect some water. Halting my movements I pull my wand, aiming it at the container focusing on feeling thirst and needing water.

It had been a while since I had to focus on my emotions so much to use magic but I had to keep exercising my magic to loosen the grip the binding had on me.

 _Aguamenti_

and relief flooded me as water filled the small pouch,

I felt comforted that I had my basic necessities with water and food were taken care of, I could make more potatoes from the ones I had and water wasn't an issue anymore either.

Collecting myself I headed back closer to the road to continue my walk.

Soon I could see the sky darken and the nights sounds started to call, I decided to camp deeper in the woods to hide my fire better and decided to face my tent in the roads direction to find it again.

Well by tent I mean one of the blankets propped up by sticks. I used the rest of the sticks in the area to make a small fire, it was albeit a sad fire but enough to keep me warm.

The dead leafs below me made the ground softer and the mossy rocks around created further shelter.

I duplicated a potato and stuck one on a stick to roast over the fire.

I only brought three potatoes with me so they would always have to be duplicated unless I wanted to starve though the oats _were_ a backup.

Boris flew off to hunt and the snake remained around me,

I assumed it was waiting for anything it could take from Boris when he returned.

Pulling the second blanket around me more I snuggled into the makeshift tent and drifted asleep.

 _Wind rustles the trees in the circular clearing,_

 _fall had started to whither the plants making them brown or bare._

 _White Sunday school shoes clung proudly to her feet, a grey dress swayed with the trees as it barely fit the small form it was meant for._

 _"Eight… nine, ten!"_

 _grubby skeletal hands revealed a gaunt smiling face of a child._

 _Breathy laughter left her mouth as she stumbled down the hill, from the center of the clearing and into the woods._

 _She made her way around trees crunching carelessly with each step, the damp underside from the blankets of leaves kicked up from the child's carelessness._

 _"Marceeeeeey"_

 _her words echoed deep into the woods, the wind carrying it whispering it as it trailed deeper and further away._

 _Laughing and crunching continued as the child moved to follow the sound._

 _"I'll fiiiiiiiiind you"_

 _it may have been close to a whisper but on the quiet day it was a loud proclamation that was heard by all that resided there._

 _Faster crunching as she winded through the trees._

 _A sound called back,_

 _laughter!_

 _The girl struggled to contain her own laughter as she 'snuck' towards the sound._

 _The spindly hands held the sides of a bush, just behind shrubbery._

 _She burst out of the leaves,_

 _all energy then sucked out of her._

 _Silence settled once more in the forest, only wind and what sounded like rakes being snapped, just more… wet encompassed the air._

 _Dark smooth stone specked the ground and odd lights danced around jagged dark spikes coming from the ground._

 _The snapping noise grew louder and a ringing now accompanied it._

 _The girl felt something slide up her leg,_

 _a black snake glided up her body and rested on the pin like neck._

 _"_ _Muṭivili"_

 _was hissed into her ear and it coiled tighter around,_

 _its body fluctuating and dancing around the neck in patterns unknown._

 _The creature hisses and violently bites its tail,_

 _writhing and slowly consuming itself moving around her neck slowly becoming smaller and smaller as it chokes down itself and becomes one shifting band around the neck._

My body shot up and I was heaving for air, my body was drenched in sweat and the makeshift tent was half collapsed on me.

I looked around me gathering myself holding my hand to my chest.

It was unsettling to watch the snake coil up onto the same spot on my neck as I had dreamed and to see Boris perched on one of the sticks above me just staring down at me.

Letting out a sigh I look at the snake

"what is your name Muṭivili or something, because that was unpleasant

and I could have done without it"

the snake hissed and I took that as enough confirmation that I should be calling it Muṭivili.

Collecting my things into the sack I head back in the direction of the road.

Most of the day I drink water and nibble on an uncooked potato,

most of the time i'm thinking about the dream. I know that it's wrong, but I can't put together what it means, none of it felt right and it was stirring up some unpleasant things in my mind.

The owl on my shoulder and the snake coiled around me became heavy and I kept sending Boris ahead of me to scout to relieve that weight.

The days started to drag on and blend,

same dreams,

same meals,

and same routine.

From what I counted another two weeks had passed so when Boris came back screeching it had startled me and broke this routine.

He impatiently hovered around me trying to get me to pick up my pace.

When he lead me to a path off the side of the road I was skeptical but he landed on my shoulder again as if to say 'yeah this way'.

I had been walking down the path for a while when I started to see a clearing ahead.

When I drew near I saw a large cabin like mansion in the distance with smoke pouring out of the chimney.

It looked like how pine smelled and matched the cold scenery, from its distance from any civilization.

I stared at it frozen in place,

it had snowed a few days ago and the cold combined with that made me almost skip with joy over towards the house.

I was confident that if no-mag's lived there I could easily take them,

in the two weeks I had practiced and pushed my magic as much as I could,

so a stunner to take the house from the occupant would be no problem.

* * *

 _December 8 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Abraxas Malfoy_

The snow padded our footsteps as we headed towards Hogsmeade

"look I may have agreed to work with you, but I thought we agreed to have the marriage thing be a on the minimum side" Cyprus turned to me and gave an accusatory look

"Attending my family's holiday party is hardly encroaching on that, we both know it will be a sham but our parents have to buy it. Going to the party is keeping up appearances, if we don't they'll know something's up.

Anyway its one night, you should be able to handle that."

she pursed her lips about to complain some more but I kept talking

"Let's just enjoy this hogsmeade trip,

we can't work together or pull off a sham marriage if we continue to hate each other."

"what if I don't want to like you, what if I just want to be over with this and never speak to you again" her comment stung a little but I didn't let it show

"Well I'm afraid that's not option right now, Cyprus"

if all the time we spent together was like this we were not going to be very happy but I had to stick with my decisions and put some effort into it,

no turning back now.

"I know that, it doesn't mean I can't complain about it though"

"look let's not focus on the negative right now and just get something to eat"

"Fine".

When we got to the Three Broomsticks Cyprus quickly pulled us towards the back in a secluded part.

I sat down in my chair and looked questioningly at her

"We need private space, to talk" she said I leaned back in my chair running my hand through my pale hair.

"What do you want to talk about" I asked,

she looked around before responding

"Has anything developed with Riddle"

I thought for a moment, remembering all that had happened the last time we had talked

"Not much, the knights still haven't gathered since Nessenthal disappeared and he says he's working on something private. I couldn't tell you what though"

"Could you find out?"

"if you mean follow Riddle within the next ten days? Then no,

I think I value my life more than that"

"then what can we do"

"when it comes to Riddle, I don't think we can do much"

Cyprus looked dejected at my words so I changed the subject

"What do you want to do over break?"

she looked at me in a reserved manner but thankfully responded after some time had passed

"Besides going to your family's party, I don't know" she said the last part quietly to herself,

"Maybe you should spend the rest of the holidays with us. It could provide an opportunity to plan out our next moves"

Cyprus leaned back in her chair looking up to the ceiling, like she was trying not to get mad. In our silence, staff took the time to take our orders and left us with our butterbeer drinks by the time she spoke again.

"Look I think I need to make it clear- that this" she motioned between us "is not a thing, it's a farce, a sham. And we both agreed on this, it's nothing personal.

I just can't stand you"

she brought her drink to her mouth and added "I'll go to the party… But that's it"

closing her eyes as she sipped, her hands started to play with her mulberry colored turtleneck sleeves.

"I think that's a tad harsh. You haven't even given me a chance" I said now holding my drink up. She stared directly at me as I took the slowest sip I possibly could and smirked at her once I put it down.

"Do what you want over break, it was only an offer"

she slightly blushed, probably realizing how brash she was being.

"again, I'm just going to the party.

I'll figure out the rest"

she said using her hand to wave the conversation to the side. I raised my eyebrows at her and took another sip but said nothing. If she was going to be difficult then there was nothing I could do to stop that,

she was a gryffindor after all.

* * *

 _December 14 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Tom Riddle_

Something was off,

something more was going on.

Riddle stared down the person who was currently at the center of his suspicions.

At first he had no concern for Mayfield, but after he reflected on her behavior he felt like some puzzle piece was missing, that there was something he didn't know. Something important.

Riddle sat in Galatea Merrythoughts crusty old classroom, the ancient woman was prattling on about non-verbal magic, something he had mastered third year.

So he decided that his attention was best put to Mayfield,

she was more shifty than he previously gave credit.

He hadn't really noticed her before the whole debacle, he had only seen her as a friend of Valdis who could tell him more about the situation when needed.

But thinking on her recent display he knew there had to be more going on.

What had she been looking for

and why,

with this newfound suspicion he looked back on his interactions with her and picked out odd behavior. When he questioned her on Valdis she seemed prepared and almost scripted and she had acted unaware to what had been going on,

he knew something was going on with her.

The girl sat with her back to him,

unaware of the piercing gaze directed at her. Her things thrown about haphazardly and her legs open wrapped around the chair. Her uniform was slightly bunched up, her thighs peeking out.

She was biting on the end of her quill and occasionally wrote some notes.

Merrythought was flamboyantly writing on the board now her fluffy old lime robes flying everywhere, old frills peeked out of her sleeves and drooped down.

Her class had tall Gothic windows at the end of the room and had a various array of stuffed creatures about.

Old dusty jars were stuffed around crevices and most of the decor was tattered, it seemed Valdis took a page out of old Galatea's book when decorating.

Dolohov was next to him profusely sweating and bouncing his leg at an alarming rate.

Tom knew the boy wasn't so good with defense against the dark arts, a good dueler yes, but when it came to countering dark magic he wasn't as talented as inflicting.

This day he had no interest in educating his 'friend', so the boy was on his own.

Right now Riddle wanted to unearth the girl's secrets, turn over the rock and watch the creatures from the damp crevis scramble for cover.

Later in the day Riddle stopped by the library,

entering the large space he went up a few flights of stairs to the shelves above.

He enjoyed looking down on the vast space, the busy students bustling about unaware to him lurking above.

Once in a spot that he approved of Tom pulled _priscus magus_ from his bag and opened back up to the page he marked. Along with the book he takes out a piece of blank parchment, the watch, and a perfectly strait stick.

Riddle held the stick with his right hand and lay the paper in front of himself, then placed the watch in the center. He placed his quills tip on the paper above the watch and carefully wrote Perditus Nefas Valdis,

the humor in the name was not lost to him.

Depending on one's Latin interpretation Perditus Nefas varied in meaning from, hopeless monster to abandoned wretch.

While looking for the girls middle name it turned out he already knew it,

she had been using Nefas as her first name over the actual given one, not that he didn't understand the preference over Perditus and its Shakespearean connections.

Chuckling to himself in his corner, he pondered on how whomever named her certainly didn't like her.

Focusing back on his task he began quietly mumbling to himself the required incantation.

Lighting both ends of the stick he presses it down on the watch, making sure to mark it. The ink slowly morphs on the page and swirls before settling, it forms a map with some writing in the corner.

Lifting the watch he look down to inspect it.

 _Belgrade, Albania_

The map matched the words and Riddle sat processing the information.

How had the girl ended up so far,

he had no clue.

His hand came to rest over his mouth as he contemplated his next move.

The ministry and school wouldn't listen to some tip saying to look in the Albanian forests, to them it would be a waste of time and a baseless claim.

Tom let out an exasperated breath as he settled on what he had to do.

If the girl was too far for the ministry to get, then he would have to do it himself.

He assumed that the holiday break would be enough time for him to find her and bring her back.

That meant he had four days to prepare and would have to do some string pulling to leave this break.

Riddle decided to have Avery say that he was staying with him, then work from there and find a way to travel to Albania, quickly find the girl and get out.

If the faint glow of a dot on the map indicated anything, the easiest part should be finding her.

Making his way down the staircases Riddle took in the calm place around him.

Bookcases went up into the darkness and had old shabby books practically bursting from the shelves from the dense number of then on each row.

Dark earthy oak surrounded him in the shelves, tables, and railings. The library was one of his favorite places in the school and the elegant, detailed, and sturdy surroundings helped to make him calm.

Walking out of the library with a renewed sense of determination he headed in the common rooms direction.

Walking into the common room Riddle went straight for the large cushioned chair in front of the fire. The two leather couches sat on either side of it and finely decorated side tables sprinkled around the seating space. Glass like objects with grand shapes and details sat on-top of them with a small connecting room to the right of the fireplace having similar furnishings and its own fireplace.

On his left side was a medium sized table with chairs, bookshelves, and chess tables surrounding.

The only colors were dark greens, silver, black, rich earthy browns, grey, and the odd color that he couldn't place that filtered in from the lake.

Relaxing into the chair he let himself be sucked into staring at the green flame that roared in the large fireplace.

He didn't like the idea of fetching the girl himself, but he still didn't trust his followers with anything of importance. If he wanted the investigation into her disappearance to end he had to end it himself.

How he yearned for the day when he wouldn't have to deal in such trifling matters. The entire situation was beyond ridiculous and the fact that he had to get involved was a testament to that.

"Riddle"

he looked up to the offending voice and Mayfield (a person he had been needing to talk to) stood next to him.

"yes? Mayfield" he said in complete politeness.

"Uh, look I'm here to apologize for insulting you like I did, I was far from myself at the time" she said in an uncomfortable manner.

"Have a seat" Tom motioned for her to sit,

she stiffly walked to the left side couch and sat down in tense motions.

"I have to wonder why you've come to me so late to tell me this?" he asked and she started playing with her skirt.

"Well I've been busy, and that with the hospital time I've had to catch up on a lot in classes" she said looking down.

He saw what she was doing,

her stiffness was real but the embarrassment wasn't, she was uncomfortable around him but not from nerves,

how curious.

Riddle called for a house elf and ordered for some tea, they sat in silence till the elf returned with the tea and set it down. He waved his hand and the drinks started to prepare themselves, he made a point when they were ready to pick them up with his hands and slowly turn the spoon making soft scraping noise against the fires popping backdrop.

His reluctance to respond was having the desired effect and Mayfield began to fidget in place.

"Tea?" he asked in a soft polite tone, disinterested in her response.

" _Cough_ Uh- _,_ n-no. I'm not thirsty" she said wringing her hands.

He hummed in understanding and took out and set down the spoon he had been swirling.

Soft clacking of the china resided as he took a slow sip.

He had seen people become nervous from these actions before, he never understood exactly the feelings himself but he knew they still felt them.

"Now I've been thinking, over the past few days and,

I can't help but feel that I've been cheated by you" he crossed his legs and leaned in slightly, giving the girl a quizzical look.

"Merlin knows why, but the feeling just keeps persisting" he tilted his head and she sunk further into the couch

"Now I do hope we, can…" he looked off, acting as if he was looking for the words

"sort this out" he said in a slight laugh with a small smile plastered on.

He didn't know what he had done wrong but the girl looked like she was about to implode upon herself. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and her mind looked like it was scrambling to find the right thing to say.

"I- um don't know what to tell you, there's nothing I can really think of that fits what you're describing".

Riddle rested his hand on his chin and stared directly at the girl

"I can think of some things" he said quietly and let the words settle around them, baiting her to respond.

"And what would that be" she said in a higher tone that sounded scratchy.

Playing with the cup in his hands he looked down as he responded, watching her from his peripheral view.

"Well for one,

you remember that night in the common room…

don't you" he finished shifting his eyes back up to her, without moving his head.

She swallowed hard and sat frozen in place like a deer at the end of a hunter's barrel.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said quickly.

"I think you do, but not just that there's also, how for someone so close to the girl, you suspected nothing of her the entire time. Oh and I almost forgot, weren't you missing right after she disappeared in the common room-"

"stop it"

"But I'm only starting, Adira. I'm just so curious as to how there are so many coincidences with you and these events."

"no" she whispered, her hands balled into fists.

"I think it's in both of our interests if you tell me now, exactly what. You've been up to"

* * *

 _Albania, Belgrade ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

"AHAHAHAHAH, YESSS" Nefas threw blankets and pillows around, tossing them on a bed and flopping down on it.

It had been about a month since she had a proper bed and that was after a few weeks of gaining that luxury back.

How life was good,

at least in that moment.

It turned out that the house had an old lady in it, which she stunned easily,

other than that she just had an old scruffy dog. Who had a little more awareness than it should, that would creep her out every time she passed it,

it would just stare at her,

knowingly.

Other than that the house was really nice. Going in it had a grand opening with a living room to the right that had a large fireplace, the house had a lot of biblical paintings and horn chandeliers. There was sparsely any windows so it was dimly lit and had narrow halls.

The cellar had the kitchen and storage in it,

the storage had some exciting food options in comparison to her potato diet so that was a plus.

There were five bedrooms and four baths that had similar decor. It had a lot of no-mag furniture in the house and only served to make Valdis feel more secure that she was in no trouble.

The bed was comforting and sleep was one of the first things she did.

When she awoke she took a moment to get her bearings after many days of waking up in a forest.

Looking around the room she took in the comforting scenery, the walls were a pale color with a vine pattern spread across it. A fireplace was on the wall directly across from the foot of the bed with a painting of a small boy by an ocean's shoreline with a cliff in the background, hung above.

For some reason she was drawn to the painting, it was the reason she chose the room.

The boy had grey shorts on and a white shirt on, the painting clearly wasn't that old as the clothing style was similar to that from her childhood.

The boy also had neatly combed back black hair and a pale aristocratic face, he had dark eyes that stared back at the onlooker. His face was blank and he looked slightly unhappy with a small but barely noticeable frown.

This struck her as odd since she couldn't see why anyone would paint, likely someone's child, miserable and condescending looking.

Nonetheless she chose to sleep in front of it, it was a macabre interest as she felt like it was watching her and knew she was there.

The child stirred odd emotions in her, like some yearning to join him in the painting.

The painting certainly wasn't magical but she still instinctively kept her distance, just in case the painting did snatch her up.

Pulling off the mountain of warm blankets she stepped out of bed to head downstairs.

The unpolished wood creaked beneath her steps and she quickly shuffled towards the cellar. Passing the sitting room the weird dog perked up and started following her. The creature was big and had a dull light brown fur that slightly curled and he had a droopy face and ears.

Boris had kept his distance from the large hound and every time she got near him Muṭivili would grip tighter.

It was clear her companions were not a fan of him but the dog gave me no reason to stun it and only followed me sometimes or just stared at me as I passed.

Okay maybe the house wasn't nice per-say, but compared to her previous living conditions this place was a palace.

When Nefas got to the cellar she cut some bread and toasted it herself, practicing some more of her magic.

The actual kitchen was dark and had to be lit by gaslight, the counters were wood and the ground seemed to be the natural stone beneath the house,

only small windows at the very top of the walls gave any natural light but at the moment snow covered them.

An icebox was in the corner but it only held some meats and milk, the rest of the room had cabinets with glass stained parts that had elongated hexagonal shapes that were dark yellow, green, and small bits of red.

The wood was close to a black looking and a large island with stools sat in the middle.

Nefas got out some jam and started spreading it on her bread,

she was wishing at the moment that the old lady received newspapers as it would help in figuring out where and when she was.

When she first arrived to the house she was relieved to see that she looked to be the same age as before, so it had to of been recent to her last memory. But it also made her hesitant to move on from the house.

She settled on going through the house's library and papers to gather more information.

Finishing her breakfast she got up from the stool and turned almost tripping on the dog.

Grumbling to herself as she climbed back up the stairs with a trailing dog behind Valdis headed towards the library.

The room wasn't very tall but was packed with books on three of the walls.

The room was rectangular and one long side was covered with shelves while the other had a row of windows and a mahogany desk. The shorter walls had shelves but the left one had a fireplace in the middle with another odd painting above it.

This time it was a slightly older boy who had an odd ring and a suit on, everything about it was oddly familiar.

He stood next to a roaring fire and she swore she saw snakes outlined in various part in the painting.

His face seemed to be an older version of the boy in her room with the same pale aristocratic look to him with dark features.

But his face was more blank than the other boys, his eyes looked… blank and devoid of emotion like they were a vast pit that you just kept falling in.

She assumed that this person was either the kid of or the owner of the house,

it didn't make sense to have more than one painting of the same person but have no connection with them.

After a few hours of going through books she gathered that she was in a Slavic region,

traveling the world was still traveling the world no matter what year it was,

so she had to learn as many languages possible or she would be unable to get anything done.

Luckily she could read the texts and she quickly found out that it was shqip suggesting she was at the very least in a region near Albania.

She closed the book she was scanning and strained to try to remember how she got here.

It made no sense, nothing seemed to,

how had she traveled so far.

In the corner the creepy dog whimpered and caught her gaze, it was eerily close to appearing as if he was trying to talk to her.

Shaking her head she returned the book to its shelf and walked out of the room, having learned enough for that day.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Ostinato_

* * *

 _Albania, Belgrade ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

My hand brushed over the dust sprinkled desk, clearly no one had been in this room for a while.

Medieval looking windows with glass that rippled in each pane, like a lakes surface rippling from dropping a stone into it. Ripped curtains opaque from age flimsily drape in random places over the windows. The edges of the attic dark making the shape of the room unclear. Sheets and cloth covered most of the things in the room, only the desk I stood over and a delicately carved wooden box that rested in the center of the desk remained uncovered.

Darkly stained pine wood that made the desk and the grey colors in this cold weather reminded me of the slytherin common room.

I glide around the imposing piece of furniture, with my back now blocking the light filtering through a window behind me, only on my sides does it peek out. Slowly pulling the ornate box closer I let my hands run over the eerie carvings, a raging ocean with a ship that looked close to its end being tossed around. A cliff stands in the distance with powerful waves crashing against the jagged rocks, splashing, almost reaching the grassy top of the cliff.

The piece made me oddly sad,

the ship was so close to shore but was clearly never going to ever reach it.

I let my hand rest on the lid before curling my fingers around the top and lifting the gloomy cover. Velvet lining with dark red coloring covered the inner walls, the cloth gave away the age of the box and it must have been closed for nearly sixty years.

It had unopened letters made of parchment and the tiny scrawl that only quill could make.

A ribbon held them together it was also a faded color but seemed like it was once a silvery lilac. Pulling the ribbon lose I lifted the decaying letters and examined them.

It was certainly odd finding attic stairs in the closet of the master bedroom but I had been doing some more exploring when I found it, hoping to get more information as to where I was. So it was a welcomed surprise.

Snow continued to fall over the past few days and had ensured a longer stay for me. I was not liking the idea of traveling in that kind of weather knowing as much as I did about where I was, along with everything else that had happened.

I had been thinking of using rennervate on the old lady and getting answers from her but I decided to do more exploring myself before dealing with her.

Before I stumbled upon the attic door and first walked into the master bedroom, I was greeted with a large painting hanging above yet another fireplace, but this time I didn't see a slightly older or younger version of the boy. It was of a decrepit looking room with an animal like man on his knees gripping onto a large chair that was turned so you would look at the back, his face was heavily stylized by the painting. It was dark and slightly hard to make out but his front teeth and irises of his eyes stood out. A black gas-like cloth fell over the arm of the chair suggesting that someone was sitting in it.

The painting was like a visceral abstract interpretation of some scene I couldn't place and I avoided looking at it while going through the room.

The other night I had sworn the painting in my room had changed too,

ever so slightly, in the back there seemed to be clouds, dark, and heavy clouds coming closer and closer while the boys facial expressions got more and more exaggerated and consuming. As I got used to living in the house it was dawning on me on how creepy and unsettling the decor really was. Jars with alien looking animals and clear brown liquid filling them, lining the walls in many places. Combined with the noticeably more violent biblical imagery in most paintings and the old and isolated feel of everything started to make me antsy.

I flipped over the letters in my hands a few more times before placing the ribbon back in the box and walking back down the stairs.

Avoiding looking at the unsettling painting I make my as fast as I could exit of the room.

Walking through the dark thin halls, my way only lit by candles, I head for my room to read the letters.

I had been surprised the first time I went through the house at how there seemed to be more halls than rooms in the interior, but at this point I just decided not to question it and take my time moment by moment while living here. I swore if I get back to Hogwarts at this point, I would do everything in my power to get Cyprus and Adira back, to hell with Adiras involvement in my predicament and Cyprus's anger I just wanted to get back on track with my life.

Opening the door to my room I quickly close it shut behind me as the sounds of the dogs claws started up the stairs in my direction.

I had come to especially dread going near the dog in the last few days and as I spent more time near the creature. I would find the creature following me at random and mostly inconvenient moments, like when researching and walking into the bathroom. That with the odd knowing way of the dog had me running from being near the animal. It was silly I knew but my gut would turn when I heard those claws click towards me, so I'd rather be silly than ignore a possible threat.

I sat on my bed,

the boy in the painting watching me with a critical look, it seemed this house just had eyes everywhere.

I roughly pull the seal off the parchment and open the first letter.

* * *

 _3, May, 1853_

 _My dearest Robert,_

 _I have some news as to your request._

 _At the soonest I should be able to meet with them by December, if not they say it shouldn't be more than a year from now._

 _Considering who they are that is quite good, hopefully I'll be able to convince them of your predilection for this sort of thing._

 _I know you have entrusted me with something of great importance and hope to not let you down._

 _I know I haven't been the most reliable but I do mean well, perhaps this is my redemption,_

 _if not to others then perhaps to you._

 _You have become quite the hermit compared to the last time we spoke, I only wish for the chance to change and be accepted by you once more but with you retreating like you have,_ _that alone is left up to you. Even to listen to my pleas._

 _The world may have rejected you but I still haven't, you have brought the truth to people, a real truth, the kind people want to brush off for later to let it fester and grow instead of solving a problem before it can rot the foundation._

 _But have faith there are still those besides myself who remember all the good you've done and your credibility on these matters._

 _On a personal note I have been doing fine since the last we met and have been living by the coast we would often visit in the summer months, it is now only a little lonely without you._

 _I hope you are doing just as well, I know the last time we spoke it wasn't on the friendliest of terms but I would like to see you once again, soon._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Arabella_ _Cabalistic_

* * *

The letter was in English how odd,

I didn't know what to make of it and it was so vague I could not gather much from the letter. I moved on to the next one hoping to have better luck.

* * *

 _9, December, 1853_

 _My dear Robert,_

 _Though you haven't yet responded to me I still have much to tell you,_

 _the house has agreed to speak with you as well and have told me they have heard many tales of you._ _It is just the hope you speak about in previous correspondence that we need now._

 _I have been able to tell them only a little of what you've told me and are already agreeing to take precautions for the years to come._

 _Though I think if you came yourself to them then it would really prevent this disaster._

 _The family is an odd bunch and I think it would be best if you yourself explained the situation to them, but that's only my wistful wishing._

 _You had always said I put all my eggs in one basket, I always denied it not wishing it to be true._ _But like always you were right, even if those around you do not wish you to be._

 _The world will not bend to our idle wants._

 _I feel as if I'm beginning to ramble, I suppose I'll get to the point of me really writing now._

 _Robert I need you here, not just to help me with them but I also need you, I fear I am not strong enough to do this alone._

 _My family as of late has been distancing themselves from me, it has been slow but consistent and I fear by the time our work is done that I will be completely isolated._

 _They do not approve of you or my apparent infatuation with your work,_

 _they do not understand,_

 _this is about much more than us._

 _I know that now._

 _I know there is much for me to do so best wishes._

 _Hoping for your return and response,_

 _Arabella_ _Cabalistic_

* * *

I still was not getting much from these letters and with no context they made little sense so I tore the next one open hoping for more in the next one.

* * *

 _17, April, 1854_

 _Dear Robert,_

 _I have started to develop a cough,_

 _the healer says nothing to worry about but to take a rancid looking concoction each day to ease the pain._ _It tastes as horrid as it looks and the memories of where I am are now stained melancholy and bleak by how our last interaction ended._

 _The house has begun to pull away from me,_

 _believing it was best to distance themselves from myself and association with you._

 _It has been going around that you have gone mad and have been making false predictions. I am at a lost as to what to do and ask for your guidance._

 _I have been increasingly isolated from not just my family but now friends and community members._

 _I have been labeled mad as well and encouraged to stay away from._

 _I beg of you to come back from your isolation and save me. No one else is doing anything to stop this and I fear for not just myself but the world in the years to come._

 _I will try to continue to pursue the family but they seemed quite set the last we spoke._

 _But I will not,_

 _Can not just do nothing,_

 _I only know what I can do will not change the course that seems to be set. That why I am begging you now to save us and put aside your own wants for the greater good._

 _In dire need,_

 _Arabella_ _Cabalistic_

* * *

The sun was setting outside and I took a short break to start a fire to warm myself.

It seemed like whomever received the letters just stowed them away, being too upset at the person to even read them.

I wasn't liking the slow downhill progression they were making but felt the need to continue. Pulling out the fourth letter I began reading.

* * *

 _23, July, 1854_

 _Robert,_

 _The many nights I spend wondering if you will return begin to haunt me,_

 _I cannot sleep anymore without a Sleeping Draught._

 _I have now developed a chill, I can feel my body slowly fail me and I must look quite sickly._

 _Its funny how you once praised me for my sunny complexion, saying it made me different than the near dead looking women of high society._

 _Now_

 _without you,_

 _I fade and lose my health, obtaining the corpse look that you hated so much._

 _I have went to the Gaunts for the last time,_

 _they have threatened to ruin my family, a threat that has alienated me now completely and entirely from friends family and any witch or wizard who I come across._

 _Why have you damned me so?_

 _Have I not fought for you, believing what I found most unpleasant purely because I trusted you?_

 _My cough even with the potion has worsened and has become painful._

 _It was just after I purchased my potions when I heard the elder ladies speaking of you. I could not resist and I listened, they said that you had a bastard child with the daughter of prominent family, they said the woman moved to the states out of shame._

 _Is that true?_

 _I had believed you to be a man not cut from that kind of cloth,_

 _to have thought a man like you has destroyed my life as you have._

 _It makes me sick thinking of the lies you've told me._

 _Resentful,_

 _Arabella_ _Cabalistic_

* * *

The Gaunts?

They were a wizarding family and if I was correct the maternal side of a certain Riddle.

Some things in the previous writings did clue me into it being a witch contacting a wizard but it hadn't made sense. Why would these letters be in a home in the middle of nowhere owned by an old no-mag lady?

I opened the last letter hoping I would get more out of this one.

* * *

 _30, November, 1854_

 _Foul man,_

 _I have done much more reflecting in the past few days and I have Indeed thrown up thinking of it._

 _My cough now produces blood and I am bound to my home unable to gather enough strength to retrieve my potions._

 _I have become skin and bones,_

 _I can tell I've begun to stench of rot and dirt._

 _A storm is coming in as I write this and I curse you with every fiber of my being as I watch the waves creep closer. You have sent me out on a false hunt implanting ideas of saving the wizarding community into my head._

 _I have seen what a fool I've been and it has become clear to me how much you have made a joke of me._

 _An unwed pureblood wasting her days propagating the false claims of a coward who has long forgotten her._

 _There is no great evil coming to this world to wreak havoc and misery from Salazar's blood. I've slandered my house, family, and community for your sick twisted games._

 _You've used your seer gift to manipulate and make a fool of me,_

 _but know now I die cursing your blood and wretched family._

 _They will feel the pain you've caused me for all generations as penance for your wickedness._

 _Arabella_ _Cabalistic_

* * *

I had definitely gotten more than I bargained for in that letter,

I still didn't know why the old lady had the letters and there was blood splattered at the bottom of the paper leading me to believe the woman had died soon after writing this. But I seemed to have stumbled upon a sad story and I had a feeling that I knew who the wicked seer was referring to when the lady wrote of the prediction. It unsettled me that no one knew of these events, the seer could have prevented so much but decided to hide away and let the world forget about the threat.

I scowled at the similarities in my situation to the seers, knowing what Riddle would become and ignoring it. Opting to save myself and only those who I cared for,

I knew and was going to let it happen.

I felt like the world was giving me a line of middle fingers in a row, first with me getting snatched, then knocked down a few pegs reducing me to reflect on my shitty behavior. Oh and getting sorted into slytherin was what I felt like another passive aggressive way the world was saying fuck you, you dick.

And now reading a story that seemed to be playing out how it was going to go for me.

I hadn't dismissed the story but I wasn't liking the current themes in my life, I just wanted my shitty behavior cake and eat it too.

I looked back up at the painting above the fireplace,

she had mentioned them going to a coast. Maybe the boy was him, I still couldn't shake the familiarity though.

I neatly stacked the letters into a pile and set them down and snuggled into bed.

In my last few moments of consciousness I could hear the noises of the outside slowly fade and a snake below me shift.

* * *

 _December 17 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Tom Riddle_

Slughorn had decided to move his annual slugclub earlier,

much to Toms dismay.

He had been looking forward to the idea of missing it this year, though there wasn't an outright rule, there was still some type of requirement of having a date to the occasion. Something that Riddle hated with a passion, every year the girl he took would always get the wrong idea and become overbearing and delusional. The only pleasurable part was watching the other girls who would hex the girl to oblivion later on.

He quietly laughed to himself hiding behind the book he was reading in his perch in the library.

Looking over the railing he sat by he watched the people move about,

Mayfield rushed into the library and headed towards the libertarian miss Pennygrass. Riddle moved closer to the railings watching her closely, he may have weaseled information out of her but he was still skeptical that he had efficiently obliviated her.

Not that he doubted his abilities only that he suspected she had evaded him in times past,

from an unknown source.

He had meticulously went through her mind to find what information he could but he felt like it was the same as the last time he had gone through her head, he suspected a magical artifact was playing a role in it, but he had no proof at the moment.

The girl waited by the large oak desk looking around herself as the libertarian walked off to presumably retrieve a book. In a few moments she came back with a large text that looked to be a hundred pounds floating behind her, in gold lettering it said _magnus recordum_. Great record? Tom stared at the book for a while, watching the girl flip through the pages, racking his brain trying to remember where he's seen the book before.

It was ticking him off that he didn't immediately recognize the text and only had a faint tingle of a memory from the title. He took note to himself to ask for the book later.

Standing from his spot he brushed his pants off and pulled out his wand flicking it to send his book back to its shelf.

He decided it was about time he find a date.

* * *

He found a girl that was barely suitable to be his date after wandering the schools halls for a while,

Ilex Gamp.

She was a timid girl that lacked confidence in her words,

a slytherin of course,

and was from a less prominent pureblood family.

She seemed ready to faint when he approached her and nearly did so when he asked her to Slughorns party. He thought about retracting the offer when he witnessed her display but decided not to expend any more effort into getting a date.

Riddle walked away from the shaking girl towards the dungeons.

Slinking down the halls he made his way to the wall that was the common-room entrance. " _Inconruptus"_ The wall slid back and revealed the common room opening.

Riddle stalked by the fire in the direction of his dorm when Avery stopped him,

"uh, Riddle" he said shifting his weight on each foot.

Tom pauses and turns his head slightly. "Yes?" he says in a peeved tone. "Well I've been, wondering" the boy says avoiding looking directly at Tom. "what have you been wondering about? Avery" Riddle asks in a deceptively calm tone. The boy stammers "we-well I want to know where you're going over break" he finishes stronger but quickly adds in a squeaky voice "consid-dering my family is your cover".

Riddle stayed deathly still, long enough to make the kid squirm.

"Its none of your concern Avery. I give orders, you follow them. Simple as that, no questions asked" Tom says fiddling with his wand in his pocket. Avery seemed to value his physical safety that day (much to Riddles disappointment) and promptly shut up and slipped away to the couches to stew.

Silently sighing Riddle continued his way towards the dorm.

The next few hours Riddle prepared for his trip. The map still had the faint glowing dot and most of his things were packed, the part he dreaded was his choice of transportation.

He had Avery's family arrange for a portkey that would get him close to the marked spot on the map and return him once done,

but he didn't trust the boy fully and had debated having Avery come with him as an insurance. The issue with actually doing that was the child finding out what he was up to and more specifically who was involved.

His knights had their uses but he held no trust for them, they were rich, connected, and influential but that was around where it ended. Of course they were skilled in magic and dueling but at best only slightly above average after his teaching. Riddle liked to hold his cards close and he knew how to use them,

retrieving a girl all the way in Albania would scream weakness to his classmates and they would begin to get idiotic ideas,

like using the supposed ' _weakness'_ against him.

While examining himself in the mirror Tom resolved to just this once trust the boy and after brushing off his dress-robes he walked out of the room to escort his date to Slughorns.

Walking beside his date he mused to himself that it would be worse if the boy got more involved than if he went on his own, risking the portkey being tempered with.

When Riddle arrived to Slughorns office he was underwhelmed with the lack of variety the professor had when decorating each year. The room was the same as every year with the walls and ceiling draped with obnoxious red, deep green, and gold hangings. The room was packed and loud. Every fiber of Toms being screamed at the overwhelming, painful stimuli that bombarded him from all angles. The bumping, touching, battling conversations and sounds, smells of conflicting foods, and business of the room grated on his every nerve.

"Its amazing, I've always wanted to go to these parties." His date said in a meek tone.

Riddle wanted to roll his eyes and scowl at the girl but he bit down on the inside of his mouth and merely half smiled and moved his head in a tight nod.

Slughorn pushed his way through the crowd and forced his way towards Tom with a broad smile that appeared to Riddle as a calculating one and his velvety purple robes drawing attention to the mans growing belly.

"Tom! Oh I was just looking for you, there are some very interesting guests I want to introduce to you!" The man said holding the sides of his robes with a smug look, after a moment the professor looked down to Riddles left finally taking note of his meek looking date. "And who do we have here. I am delighted to meet you Miss…" the Professor prodded looking down at the girl as if she were a small child.

"I-uh am Ilex Gamp sir, sixth year slytherin" She said a bit affronted by the professor and his inability to learn the names of his students even the ones in his house.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Gamp. I'm sure Tom here has been nothing but a gentleman this evening. Isn't that right." he said turning to his star pupil once again.

"Of course sir" Riddle said with a smirk disguised as a smile, hands held behind his back.

The teacher waved his hand as a dismissing gesture and said "there was no doubt my boy, anyhow, how about I show you to those guests I mentioned. I'm sure this lovely lady can entertain herself for a short while." Riddle smiled and nodded knowing full well that it would not be a short while.

Every year slughorn pulled him away saying it would only be a short while but every year Riddle would be pulled into hour long conversations with ministry officials and prominent figures. By the time the end of the party rolled around he would have spent not more than a minute with his dates and even when seated or eating he said nothing to them and only spoke in beneficial discussions. Riddle had no quarrels with this pattern and it suited him just fine, the only hassle was after the party when the girl would think that something more was between them just because he asked her to the event,

no matter how much he snubbed her during the _actual_ event.

Letting himself to be pulled by Slughorn over to a group of men dressed in fine clothing, Tom recognized all but one of them and his interest was piqued. The guests Slughorn had invited over the years seldom changed, just like the decor.

"Tom, may I introduce Polonius Broglie. He works with the ministry in imported materials and trade." Slughorn grinned moving the two men's hands together. Tom quickly moved for himself and shook the man's hand, it was rough and Riddle could smell firewhisky come off the man. He had deceivingly drab clothing, opting for a more practical attire than his peers who took the party as an excuse to show off excess wealth. His robes were a brown with tan mix and the others had busy patterns and distracting amounts of colors.

"Pleasure to meet you. Slughorn couldn't have sung higher praises of you. I have no doubts that you are as impressive as your made out to be." the man spoke with a gravely deep voice, his five o'clock shadow showed a casual disinterest and an accent that Riddle assumed to be Scandinavian.

"I appreciate the confidence in my abilities Mr Broglie but I must say academic pursuits are very one dimensional. Though, I am much more interested in what your occupation must entail of someone."

The man smirked at him and swirled his drink and in the rooms particular lighting it magnified his soft brown hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin.

He may have sounded Scandinavian but he certainly didn't look it.

"Right you are to be curious. I'd say any young man would be drawn to the excitement that comes with my job..." Riddle raised his eyebrows in a manner that encouraged him to continue, Tom most certainly did see the use of befriending a man like the one in front of him.

"Sadly there's a lot more paperwork involved than most expect." Giving the man an indulgent smile, Riddle begins the nights game that every Christmas party holds.

"I would love to hear about it, I am not so naive as to think anything in life is all excitement. And luckily, I enjoy hearing of such things,

paperwork and all"

it was the man's turn to have his eyebrows jump and he seemed to nod to himself. "If you insist"

Riddle soon found out that the man and his friends talked about the trade policies and the current state of imports loosely. Broglie and his friends in their slightly inebriated state gave some touchy information to Riddle that most likely should have not been, though not one of them seemed to notice.

When Broglie started talking about the latest potion materials imported he alluded to a back alley spot that smuggled in illegal and dark materials on a regular basis and Riddle made sure to remember that fact for later use. Though it seemed that the ministry knew about it and consciously turned a blind eye, considering a good few of the shady trades customers were quite wealthy and influential.

The men mentioned an influx of Occamy coming in, with the intentions of taking their eggs on the smugglers parts.

But what really interested Riddle was when they mentioned some whispers about a Bennu being in the country, this perked Riddle right up. The birds were near possible to catch due to their rarity and it was widely believed that only one of them would exist in the entire world at a time. The general descriptions of them were that they were grey heron like creatures with a gold two-feathered crest, long beak, and originated from Egypt. They lived to be about 500 and came into the world from their own creation. Most people believed them to be connected to phoenixes due to this but they had their own distinct magical properties and those very properties were what interested Tom.

They were known to have great transfiguring properties and most believed they had to do with the creation of the philosophers stone,

and that meant possible immortal properties.

"Mr Broglie you couldn't really mean to say that there's a Bennu... In England" Riddle said with slight humor.

The man grinned like a jackal and leaned in, wobbling slightly. "Oh I certainly do. It was a few nights ago when Brown and I overheard some men at Cowes talking about a man offering them the bird"

 _Cowes_ he would have to remember the name.

"Did they say if they bought the bird" Riddle said lowering his voice. Broglie seemed to be thinking back on the incident as a house elf walked over with a trey of Canapés and asked in its squeaky voice

"would you like some-" Broglie interrupted the creature dismissing the elf

"no, can't you see were in conversation"

the man looked disgusted as he watched it scurry away in apology. Turning back to Tom as if nothing happened he finally responded "I believe they said that the man was insulted by their offer and said he would be looking for more serious customers." grinning once more the man quickly shifts from thoughtful to greedy in a second "ministry has been trying to track him down to see if his claims of having possession of the bird is true. In my opinion I don't believe he has it, but if he did…" Riddle opened his mouth to get more information but didn't even get a noise out before-

"IF I CAN GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION".

Riddle cursed his luck when Slughorn called everyone to over to give one of his yearly speeches, signaling the nearing end to the party.

"Mr Brolie if I may quickly ask for your contact information. I would love to give any help I could in this investigation."

"yes, yes. An academic to the bone I assume. A Bennu is an opportunity no scholar would give up." the man said as he wrote down on a paper his information and handing it to Riddle.

Tom may have made two Horcruxes (the Diary and Ring) but he knew he could always improve upon his immortality and getting his hands on a Bennu would definitely benefit him greatly.

Thinking on his Horcruxes he started twisting the gaunt ring on his hand absentmindedly as he listened in to Slughorn.

"Ah-heh I would like to thank you all for attending this years party" he paused for the applause and when it died down he continued "I truly mean it when I say this event is nothing without you all in attendance, sadly it is coming the end and we'll all have to wait again for next years party. But! in the meantime enjoy the last few minutes of this joyous time and I wish you all a happy holiday" he said a bit red faced and slurred.

Everyone started gathering themselves after the speech and saying their farewells.

Looking around for his date Riddle stood puzzled in the cramped office, unable to find the girl.

Turning to an approaching Slughorn Tom inquired about the girl and put on a fake blush and shameful look. "I believe I got caught up in a discussion and seem to be unable to find my company" Slughorn seemed thoughtful before answering

"Sorry my boy, I haven't seen her. But I do believe she has already left" the man said with little tact.

"I will get going then" Riddle said in his most dejected tone and Slughorn patted him behind the shoulder as he lead him to the door.

Once standing outside the professor's office Riddle turned to bid farewell "Thank you sir... it's been a lovely night" Slughorn smiled for once in a genuine way "my pleasure Tom" and shooed him off with a pat on the shoulder.

Turning back down the dark halls Riddle forgot about the missing date and went through all the things he packed in his head taking his time, enjoying the empty school halls.

That night he slept soundly with all his things neatly packed in a manageable case.

* * *

 _Albania, Belgrade ? ? ?: Nefas Valdis_

A storm raged on outside further cementing my reluctance to leave.

The snow was building up outside and was reaching about 18 inches blanketing everything and in the comfort of the indoors I could admire how beautiful it looked.

I had spent so much time on my own that I was beginning to feel isolated from the world outside, lulled into the same comfort I had when traveling last year. Only when going into the storage room where I kept the petrified lady was I reminded of the world around me.

I had been going through the library to avoid having to release the lady.

I slowly turned the yellowed page of the book I read and snuggled further into the chair I sat in. With a fire in front of me providing the light and warmth I needed I was easily lost in the book and able to tune out the dog beside me just staring at me.

Looking through the page I search for more information about where I am.

Time slips by as I read and by the time I snap the book shut, the sun had long since set. The book held nothing of value and built upon my frustration with the lack of progress.

Letting my head fall back on the chair I look up at a bears head looking down upon me, the living room was cluttered with stuffed creatures mantled on the walls and on side tables or any other surface. Small to immense mammals surrounded me frozen in time, all shades of browns surrounded me in every piece in the room. Rough cut wood made the walls floors and furniture and a large sloped stone fireplace took up the space on one wall, it had a thin shelf just above the hearth with little porcelain figurines of children lined up doing various activities. Large cushioned chairs and couches lay behind the largest chair I pulled close to the fireplace. I moved a side table next to it too and lay the book upon it next to a curious looking weasel. A large carpet sat in the center below my chair and was raggedly woven with a target pattern alternating between Merlot and cider colors.

I could feel Muṭivili coil closer to me, clearly enjoying the heat.

I looked over to Boris who perched on the chairs back,

I had debated sending a letter but with the violent weather I thought twice about risking his death. I only wondered what was going on without me and who had taken me and why.

Just to have me working as a farm hand really didn't seem like it was worth the trouble you would have to go through to get me out of hogwarts, not to mention the effort you have to make to bind someone's magic like they did. Only to do something that a squib could do in the middle of nowhere.

So far what I knew was pretty much nothing and was in the middle of who knows where Albania.

It just felt like I was making little progress even after going through most of the library. The book I was reading was only a collection of folktales from what I presumed to be the surrounding area but it still did not help narrow down the possible location I could be in.

Exhaling and rubbing my face in stress I look over in time to see the backside of the dog walk around the corner.

Furrowing my brow I stand to follow and fight a blush coming along as I realize I have nothing better to do than follow a dog. Letting a disgruntled grunt leave my mouth I move quickly to catch up to the dog.

In the entry hall I see once again the back of the dog turn behind the corner of a hall.

Slowly approaching the dark wooded and all around dark hallway I cast lumos creating the creepy pale light that always sent shivers down my spine.

Leading with my wand I go down the narrow space, even with a light going out for about five feet ahead of me the end is still pitch black. I reach into my memory trying to remember if I had been down the hall before. It didn't seem familiar but I swore I had gone through the entire house. Walking down the hall, it built upon the suspicion about the house I had begun to form.

It all started a few nights ago when I went down into the cellar and I swore the door to the kitchen was further down the hall than before.

The woman I stunned certainly wasn't magical but first the letters then the paintings and now the house appearing to change was making me question if the house did have some magical connection or properties.

Every now and then I would swear I saw the end of the dog's tail as I walked onward. But it would be brief and almost the trick of the eye. No doors were on either side of the corridor and on both sides of me I had only five inches from myself to the wall. All the halls were thin in the house but this one was certainly the thinnest.

My light suddenly hit the end of the hall and a single door, giving me only a second to stop before colliding with it.

Standing frozen in place a stared at the dimly illuminated splintering door. I could hear my breath loudly and shakily exhale as I regained my ability to move and whipped my head around behind me. Turning around in place I looked dumbfounded for the dog.

Slowly my head swiveled back to the tall thin door and my hesitant fingers reached for the handle.

The metal was a cold metal dented in a few places and by the grip of it felt hollow. Turning the handle I push it forward with some struggle but once its off the latch I let it slowly creak open. I face a pitch black room and bring my wand up to illuminate it.

The light jumped up upon a person, an old man at that. His eyes looked a tad bloodshot and watery with his eyes looking like they were bulging out. A scruffy white grey beard that looked dirty and unkempt with a haggard look all around and posture to match. Hunched and crazed looking the mans crooked nose made him look nefarious and violent, I let out a yelp and nearly knocked the man on his ass before he quickly brought his hands up and spoke.

"WAIT, WAIT. I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU." his voice sounded choked and faded like a frog made home in it and I just stared stunned at the man still reeling from the shock of his presence.

"I would like to introduce myself" and he held out a liver spotted wrinkly and somehow hairy hand. "Bertie" he said with a crooked smile and some teeth missing. I looked at his hand and back at him still clutching my wand and subtly directing it towards him.

"Perditus" I say shortly not wanting him to know much about me or my used name.

"Ah- ehe" he says and pulls back his hand wiping it on his robes.

I gaped at him for the action, _going to shake my hand with a dirty one you coot?_ Holding the unnerving smile he motions for me to come in and he turns to go deeper into the room. I stand frozen in the door frame when a moment later candles flare to life in the room illuminating it. I stand gaping at the large room. It has a tall ceiling with a dominating antler chandelier and support beams of entire bare trees. The wall facing me had mismatched shelves with some of them reaching the ceilings and others only reaching half the height with various ragged texts and scrolls. In the right corner were what looked to be paints and brushes and canvases. On the left side there stood what was clearly a potions lab and ingredients thrown about on that walls shelves.

The room looked to have rich yam colored woods, either from the lighting or the actual wood I could not tell.

It felt like a scattered minds work-space with ink ,spills random parchment, bits, and materials lying about with the occasional flying book.

The hobbling old man had his back turned going through a shelf on an unstable looking ladder that was thin with branch like wood. Vines and hanging plants meshed with the work-space and bubbling from a few cauldrons combined with the snapping and movements of some plants almost brought me out of my shocked state. It smelled strongly of inks, paint, and dried herbs.

I stepped forward looking around at my surroundings.

"I've been watching you. Going bout' my house,

I've seen your struggles"

He paused and snickered "saw ye' jump my housekeeper" he continued laughing in a way I can only describe as how an old trickster would.

"Oh. Sorry about that" I deadpanned

"No harm dearie" he looked more intently at the shelves now.

"Where did I put… Hmm No not there" He stroked his beard as one hand held onto the ladder as it slid back and forth between the shelves.

I scrunched up my face and looked closer at the man "Say, I thought we were in Albania. But you speak English… Fluently? Not shqip…" I took a step closer when the man screamed "AHA THERE…" he quickly reached over and grabbed a frayed book and in his quick movement dust flew out in a visible could, "found it!" he said opening the text and flipping through it.

"And where's your dog?" I venture on, now demanding answers from the loon.

"What dog?" he says quickly as he flips through the pages just as fast, clearly drawn into whatever he was looking for.

"What dog?

The one that lead me here, the one that's been following-"

I pause and stare at the man halfway through the sentence and nearly smack myself.

I felt like an idiot in that moment as I watched him feverishly flip through his book.

"You're the dog" I say more to myself than to him.

His head snapped up and he smiles and hobbles over to me in a few seconds. "Here" he says looking proud of himself and I take the object out of his hands and look at the page he pointed to, I look confused for a moment realizing it was in French. I quickly translated it in confusion.

* * *

 _Snap-gobblers are an easy clean and simple way to get back at anyone in a non-disfiguring way! The end result of making this item will give you a compact sphere that when heated will give you three minutes to escape before getting busy. Once those three minutes are up it will begin, first with loud popping, along with it growing bulbous lumps will form off of the original sphere. Second more lumps will form and the previous ones will break off and continue to grow and be accompanied by a now clear snapping sound, that is said to be highly distracting. Third the gelatinous bubbles will envelop an entire room trapping those in it in an petrified state and blocking entrance to whatever room you have targeted. The only way to remove the gelatinous bubbles is to create the counter potion._

 _Both recipes are as follows,_

 _Snap-gobblers:_

 _Boil water in a copper cauldron, shred Devil's snare clipings one inch in diameter and three in length then put in boiling water,_

 _crush Erumpent horn into a fine powder no more than a thumbs size and mix with the same amount of Saltpetre into it then add to the cauldron,_

 _squish blood filled leeches flat and add,_

 _run a knife along Pufferfish skin and put in the thinnest cut,_

 _add Bundimun jelly the weight of a grown toad,_

 _Bay leaf grinded into paste and added,_

 _Aleppo pepper diced and added._

 _Let it sit for twenty minutes and dump out the water and the Snap-gobbler sphere should be left behind._

 _The counter potion is as follows:_

 _Water boiled in a copper cauldron,_

 _Flitterbloom clippings three inches in diameter and one inch in length,_

 _Blood-Sucking Bugbear liver chopped and added,_

 _Ten pinches of salt, thirty wood louses previously stewed for a day added,_

 _three drops of Tartar kept in a glass container,_

 _five Valerian flowers grinded with iron powder,_

 _The color should be a pale grey sea-foam,_

 _Once this is completed put the liquid in a container and throw it on the snap-gobbler, within minutes it should begin to eat away at the hardened slime._

* * *

I looked back up at the clearly demented old man,

"what?".

He just smirked and tapped the side of his nose "I see what you need,

I just hope we have the proper materials... It would be quite the journey into town just for potion ingredients." he turned back around and headed towards the potions lab.

At the mention of civilization I perk up and look critically at the man. I knew I had to go along with him to get the information I wanted, he would provide no real answers if I was direct and he was clearly out of it.

"Yes, I suppose some of those would be hard to find in Albania?" I waited patiently for a response.

"Yes, yes. It would. The locals don't like me, so I seldom visit" I took that as a yes to being in Albania.

"I didn't know the people of… um, what was the name of it again?" I say watching him from the corner of my eye slyly playing with some strewn papers. "Belgrade dear, Belgrade" He said shuffling between shelves of ingredients and the counter.

 _Belgrade hm…_

"How long by foot if we have to get ingredients"... he paused for a moment and I watched with anticipation "... I believe" he said and I started picking at a paper becoming antsy.

"Two days" he said seemingly in deep thought.

I covered my ass and added "then lets hope all the ingredients are here" I said in a chirpy tone walking over to help the man.

* * *

 _December 18 1943 Scotland Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore_

Albus looked out on the snowy grounds from his office.

Stroking his beard as he watched the distant figure of Tom Riddle walk towards the train station.

He knew that he wasn't staying with his peer over break, but with no proof to back the suspicion he could only watch the retreating figure and hope that nothing bad will come of his watch being absent. Sighing to himself Albus turned back around and slumped into his chair.

The last few weeks had been trying and he knew that the break would only make his problems it worse, as it sat to fester. To start with his list of issues, he was still meeting with the Potter boy about his classmate Valdis' disappearance. Since between the two of them they knew more about the impostor, they continued with their own investigation on the matter but kept hushed about what they were doing.

When it had first come out about the girl's disappearance Albus immediately suspected Toms involvement when it was him to report it,

it seemed to him that when any major scandal broke out Toms hand had played a role too.

Picking up a whizzing trinket and turning it in hand the man sighed to himself.

He would try to contact someone close enough to the Averys to keep tabs on their activities. Albus may be unable to stop Thomas from leaving but that certainly didn't mean he couldn't snoop on the boy.

The professors grip tightened on the trinket, knuckles draining of color.

Albus was no fool, he knew he couldn't actively advocate against the boy, in the eyes of the school and the world Riddle was an exceptional student and citizen, having graced this world with his brilliance. Now in no way does Albus doubt the boy is exceptional in magic or mind. But ever since his first meeting with the young Tom Marvolo Riddle, a chill would crawl up his spine at the thought of those eyes.

Freezing Vapid Voids that reminded him of an arctic storm dark, unpredictable, and violent. They were the only things that gave away to Albus his true nature, at least now that is. His first meeting with Tom was before the boy fully pulled the mask up. He saw that day a child that made a grown man, such as himself shutter. But of course nothing dubious could be pinned to Riddle, only speculation. Even so, when he felt himself slipping into trusting the boy, he would only need to look into those eyes and know otherwise.

Albus knew the boy wasn't… Gellert.

He knew not to overreact, knew that the boy was just going down a dark path and that it happens to many wizards.

Setting the trinket down he readjusts in his seat.

He needed to focus on other things, the only time he should worry about Riddle is when he is involved in a problem.

The problem…

Sighing once again Dumbledore stands and paces the stuffed office.

It had been quite a doozy lately, with all the aurors skulking about,

he may be a professor but the ministry was leaving no one out of their suspicions. He had been questioned almost seven times when doing rounds and had a man standing in the back of every class he taught. It left his investigatory options slim, he had even had trouble with some letters he sent and received being read through by said aurors and ministry. Luckily they only had social contents and old friends asking about how he fared, he shuddered to think of what they would do if he got a letter from one of his correspondence, concerning the girls disappearance.

While enveloped in his thoughts a teapot with floral patterns flew in alongside was a yellow and white rimmed teacup and plate.

A tray flew off one of his shelves, it had a scene of a little boy with a trolley looking down into a pond at a frog. The frog would jump up at the boy and he would stumble back then the scene would replay. Stale biscuits and tea bags sat on the tray in old tin containers and once all the items set themselves on his desk they began preparing tea on their own accord.

Once the pot began to steam it poured the fragrant herbal concoction into the cup and two crumbling biscuits slipped onto the plate that the cup sat on.

Absentmindedly the professor picked the cup up and put it to his mouth as he continued to think. Right as he took a sip of the hot liquid the door slammed open making even the teapot jump sending steaming droplets all over the desks and the professor.

"Sir-" young Mr Potter started, panting out of breath.

"What can I help you with Mr Potter" Albus said a little flushed as he patted a handkerchief on the spilled tea on his vibrant pear colored robes.

"I just wanted- ' _whease'_ to wish you a happy holiday. Before I-" the boy waved his hand as he hunched over, supporting himself on the door frame. "Before I left on the train" he said collecting himself.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. But I'm afraid you'll have to hurry to catch the train out now… You could have sent me a letter to wish me well." the man said with a knowing smile and the boy before him blushed.

"There, was something I wanted to ask you before I left. And it wasn't something that I wanted to be read by others. If I had sent a letter, that is." he was now looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah. and what would that be, Mr Potter" Albus said now folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward.

"Well…" he said seemingly collecting himself before he continued.

"It's about Nefas, sir. I don't know quite how to put this but, do uh… do you think she might be involved in her own disappearance?" He put his hands out in front of himself quickly backtracking "It's not that I think she is per say, just that it could be a possibility. Unlikely one I think, but still not out of the question. Is it" The boy looked directly at Albus wide eyed.

In a dismissing tone Albus waved it off "It's not something we should worry about. It's not a likely possibility but even if it is true, that doesn't mean we won't be able to figure this out" he said reasuradly.

The boy nodded and smiled in a slightly forced way "goodbye sir."

He laughed " I should probably get going, I don't think the train will wait for me" Fleamont turned and ran back out.

Letting out a sigh Albus deflated in his seat and rubbed his temples.

He did not enjoy lying to the boy but he knew he shouldn't worry or stress him over his friend. Fleamont wasn't wrong in asking, far from it and the boy had actually asked something Albus had been considering. For weeks he had begun to suspect the girls involvement and that she was definitely cause for concern. All the facts of the disappearance just seemed disturbing. A woman had been living under the castles roof as an impostor, one who could do some powerful dark magic. One who was working with someone in the castle, who snapped the real Valdis' wand. From Potters and his own observation the impostor had been getting close with Riddle, but what did he really have to do with it. Was he a target or participant.

These questions had been going through his head nonstop and felt like they were shaving the years of his most concerning question was, was Gellert involved.

Albus dearly hoped not.

And the girl, the twisted visage of her haunted him, something wrong about her unlike any disturbing feeling he's known.

He got an unsettling pit in his stomach that weighed heavily when he thought of the girl.

It seemed like the focus wasn't truly on her in this case but instead the impostor. Who were they, why were they here, what did they do with the girl. The concern for her appeared to albus as more concern for what surrounded her, not the actual student or person.

Now that he thought about it,

 _he_ had been solely thinking about the repercussions of the situation and what was the purpose of it. He had thought of and heard of nothing to do with family, only her cousin held a faint interest and that even seemed off. The other family members had not even contacted the school and at first the American ministry had mixed up her name with her cousins. That seemed even more odd considering she had gotten wonderful marks and even graduated early, so how did they care and know so little of her.

The fact that he was just only realizing this himself left him unsettled too,

he feared that his mind more so avoided thinking about her more than anything else. This feeling seemed unanimous with most people as no other person seemed to have interest in _her_ actual safety it had all been more political and clouded. In his mind she was a blur, like fog, grey, and distorted, it felt like his head would jump away from the thought of her and it was a battle just to focus on the girl building on his curiosity of her.

When thinking about her as an actual person it was like she was obscured and as if she was not really there or real… fictional in a way.

It was also odd for him to think of Fleamont actually knowing her because of those feelings,

but even then the boy seemed to be kept at a distance from the actual person, like he didn't really know _her_.

He began to feel slightly foolish at how he treated one of the major components of the mystery, he had neglected to look into if the girl held any significance in the situation. He had just assumed she was a convenient target, in the wrong place at the wrong time. He hadn't looked into her connection to it, her past… her family. The family was certainly suspicious too, Albus had heard whispering of the Ludovisi family's affairs and that could definitely be important to this, but also what of her father's side?

It felt like his vision was clearing up now that he was looking at the problem from another angle and he began to feel renewed hope of solving the disappearance.

Dumbledore stood suddenly, the chair squeaking against the wood. Turning his head to the shelf on his left he moved for a paper and pen.

It was time to find out more about this vague girl.


End file.
